


Twilight//Woosan

by Bangbam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 69,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbam/pseuds/Bangbam
Summary: "Hey San?""Yeah?""What is twilight to you, a beginning or an end?"...........⚠WARNING⚠: This story may include some triggering subjects such as prostitution/rape and violence. You have been warned.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that every can be fixed with time. Also if you've read my other stuff then you know that I tend to write sad fics with some not-so-happy endings but I swear I'm trying something new. This is my first work in this fandom but I have been a fan for a long time and was inspired. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this and continue to read it. Have a nice day. Bye!

_People want it. People dream about it._

San stared out at the sea, wondering what was past the horizon. War? Gold? Safety? He didn't know and doubted that he ever would. He was stuck at the docks. Working with the boats but never getting to be on them, never leaving and never resting. He had to work or he would die. That's what happened to useless people.

_It can be different to every individual_

Wooyoung dreamed of a place far from where he was. He dreamed of a place with no boss and no dirty scumbags to deal with. That was the only thing he thought about, well that and survival. He vowed to himself that one day he would get out of this place or he would die trying. The latter was more likely but he hoped, if he didnt then he might as well already be dead.

_It can complete us_

San made a vow. He was done working himself to death. He was gonna get out of this place even if he had to steal a ship to do it. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze brushed his cheeks. Smiling slightly, San dreamed about the day he would finally leave.

_Or it can destroy us_

Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the rough hands of the man above him. He held back a flinch, feeling fingers run across his cheek. The hand grabbed his jaw and forced his head to the side.

"Look at me you whore," the man growled and Wooyoung reluctantantly opened his eyes, revealing the face of the man he had refused to look at.

"Good job," the man smiled, revealing yellowed teeth and Wooyoung restrained a whimper, that would only get him in trouble.

"Pay attention!" Wooyoung felt his head snap to the side. He felt the stinging in his cheek from the force of the hand. He looked directly forward and the man seemed pleased, resuming his previous actions. It took all Wooyoung had to hold back his tears but he did it, just like every other time.

_And it can change the world_

San flinched when the first explosion shook the ground. He heard screaming in the distance and concluded that the sound had come from the other dock. He scrambled to his feet just as another blast went off, knocking him off balance. He stumbled as he ran forwards, away from the sea and hopefully away from the explosions.

As San ran past the buildings he caught glimpses of the chaos, people running, fire covering the ground and the buildings surrounding, and a boat a bit away from the shore. He figured that was the cause of this, pirates. He continued to run as more attacks shook the ground behind him. He eventually reached the center of the small town and hid in an alleyway, deciding to wait there for the attacks to stop.

_People call it...treasure_

Wooyoung felt himself shake as he curled in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt himself shake as he sobbed, feeling disgusted and violated just like he did every time this happened. He felt himself stop shaking. He felt himself go still as he heard footsteps approach his door.

"Shut up you worthless whore!" the door slammed open, a man in fine clothing walking through it. The door smacked the wall with a resounding smack but Wooyoung didn't even move, just laid there staring at the man in the doorway. The man glared at him with a scowl on his face.

"What did I tell you about crying, huh?" The man growled, stalking closer to place where Wooyoung laid. Wooyoung still didnt move, just continued to lay still and stare.

"Answer me!" The man lurched forwards, entangling his fingers in Wooyoung's hair. He yanked upwards, forcing Wooyoung's head to follow but still he didn't react.

"Oh, I forgot you dont even speak English" the man muttered, releasing the boy's hair. The man was wrong but Wooyoung wasn't about to correct him. It was true that at first he didn't know the foreign language but he was a fast learner and had picked it up quickly.

"I swear if you didnt make me so much money, I would beat you but nobody likes damaged goods." The man smiled innocently, looking Wooyoung up and down before turning and walking towards the door. At that moment Wooyoung made another promise to himself, he would no longer cry. He was stronger than that.

_The sound of the wind blowing from the horizon_

Hongjoong smiled slightly as he looked out over the ocean. He heard footsteps approaching him and he smiled wider, knowing who it was. The person who meant the most him, his best friend. That person was Park Seonghwa.

"Hongjoong?" The man asked quietly, stopping just behind him but not touching him. Hongjoong hummed in answer and the other took a breath.

"We should be meeting land soon, do you wanna stop?" Seonghwa asked, finally moving to stand next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we need to restock," with that Seonghwa nodded and walked away, Hongjoong assumed to Mingi.

_The warmth of the sun hitting the ocean waves_

Mingi shielded his eyes as he looked out at the sea but returned his hand to the wheel after he realized that it was useless. He raised his hand again to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead, turning when someone approached him from behind. Seonghwa walked closer, his hand also raised against the glare of the sunlight on the gentle waves.

"What'd he say?" Mingi turned forwards again as Seonghwa stopped beside him.

"He said to stop, that we need to restock," Mingi nodded and turned to wheel slightly to the right. The ship slowly moved with wheel, sailing towards the land.

_The vibration of sand beating like the hearts of youth_

Mingi heard Seonghwa gasp as they approached the shore. He looked out over the land and almost gasped himself. The town was in ruins, there was fire burning on buildings and bodies laid everywhere. There was evidence of explosives as well.

"What happened here?" Seonghwa whispered in disbelief. Mingi wonderwd the same thing but kept silent. He slowly maneuvered the ship to what remained of the docks, which to be honest wasn't a lot. He saw Yeosang scramble to tie the ship and anchor it.

"Okay" Hongjoong exclaimed, clapping his hands to gain attention. "When we get off this ship I want you all to be careful. No one is to go off by themselves. We dont know if there are any survivors or if the attackers are still here, we are armed but keep your guard up. Get what we need and move out. Got it?" the crew nodded in agreement. Hongjoong hummed and lead them to the latter.

_We're at the starting point of this long journey_

San held his breath, clutching his pipe as he heard footsteps approach the building he was in. He pressed himself farther into the wall as the footsteps got closer. The door slowly creaked open and he braced himself for defense. He watched from the corner as a tall man stepped into the room and rushed forwards, smacking the pipe against the man's head.

"Oof, that looked like it hurt. Sorry Mingi" San jumped as he heard a voice from behind him, turning to see the man. San would dare say the man behind him was gorgeous, if he wasn't pointing a gun at him that is. San tried to swallow the lump in his throat and stepped back as the man stepped forward.

"You know that was my boyfriend that you hit and I didn't really appreciate it. I'm the only one that can hit him" San heard the gun click and stepped back again.

"I-I'm s-sorry" San stuttered, tripping and falling back on his hands. He scrambled back until his back hit the wall and watched as the man slowly approached.

"Leave the kid alone Seonghwa" the man on the ground groaned.

"But Min-" the man, Seonghwa, started but was cut off by the other.

"It's fine, he's probably just scared" Mingi spoke, raising himself to his feet. Seonghwa nodded and lower the gun. San let out the breath he had been holding and quietly observed the men in front of him.

"What's your name kid?" San ran his eyes over the taller before reluctantly answering.

"San," he spoke quietly. The men above him hummed and observed the boy. They turned and walked a bit away from him, conversing quietly between themselves. San didnt dare move and watched them before they abruptly turned and the taller looked at him gleefully.

"Good news kid! You're coming with us," the man, Mingi, clapped his hands causing San to flinch back.

"Wha-" San started in disbelief. He was cut of by the other, Seonghwa, grabbing his arm and yanking him upwards.

"Dont question it, he likes you and wants you meet our captain" Seonghwa spoke, dragging San towards Mingi who threw an arm around his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"This is gonna be fun" Mingi laughed, leading them towards the docks.

_The freezing winds may make us shiver_

Wooyoung shook as the wind blew through the open window of his 'room' and he moved to close it. As he moved the curtain he caught sight of the ocean. The moon reflecting off the gentle waves, calling to him, telling him to just run. Wooyoung knew he could but he also knew that he wouldn't make it far. The land was small and boss had men everywhere, he would be caught before he even made it to the shore. With that thought, he closed the window and hoped no one would come tomorrow.

_The heat of the sun may make us thirsty_

San wiped a beat of sweat off his forehead as they walked. The two were talking again and San just listened, looking around and surveying all the damage. The town looked nothing like the one he knew, everyone that he knew seemed to be dead and yet he didn't really care. These people had never done anything for him, they had never been friends or even acquaintances.

They slowed when they neared the docks, stopping before a small group of people.

"Hey! What took you guys so lo-" the man's voice faded as he spotted the stranger. Another man stood to the side, eyes widening when he saw the blood on Mingi's forehead.

"Oh my, what happened?" He exclaimed, running towards the trio. He slowed in front of them and grabbed Mingi's arm.

"You sir, are coming with me so that I can check your head" with that they were both gone, a pink-haired male following behind them.

"Yunho, the ships medic" San jumped at the whisper in his ear. He looked over at Seonghwa in surprise. The other didn't look at him, just stared forwards. San decided to look around as well, making eye contact with another man. He gulped as the man held his gaze.

"Seonghwa?" The man spoke, never breaking his gaze from San. Seonghwa jumped and looked towards the man.

"Yes Hongjoong?" He asked innocently. San saw the remaining man roll his eyes and smiled slightly before snapping his head forward once again.

"Who is this?" Hongjoong gestured to San with a glare. Seonghwa gulped but didn't back down.

"His name is Sam-"

"Its San" San whispered aggressively, elbowing the other.

"I mean San, sir" Seonghwa tightened his grip on San's shoulder in retaliation, "Mingi and I found him hiding in a building" Hongjoong nodded and walked forwards. Seonghwa released his grip and stepped back, leaving San by himself.

"Tell me San," Hongjoong stepped forwards again, stopping right before San and running his eyes over the others face, "do you know what we are?"

_The vibrations of the sand may swallow us_

Wooyoung felt the room shake, the sound of a door slamming not so far away. He could hear the sounds of rough voices speaking to each other and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what was coming. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited as the door opened.

_But we'll never stop_

They all sat around a fire next to the docks. The sun was setting and the wind was starting get colder. San sat by himself and observed the people around them. They didn't seem like they were just a crew on a ship, they seemed like they were great friends, maybe even a family. He was startled out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him. He looked to see Mingi's smiling face.

"You know, I'm really glad that you decided to join us" San turned his head to observe the male next to him and smiled slightly. He was watching the others talk and laugh with each other, the ever present smile grew wider as he watched Seonghwa and Hongjoong talk. San could tell that he truly cared for everyone and smiled again.

"Yeah, me too"

_Gold_

Boss smiled as the man handed him the bag of coins. He could feel the weight of the money and knew this man had a lot more to offer.

"Give me the best you got" the man's rough voice echoed around the room.

"Of course sir, any preference?" Boss smiled again, leading the man through the hallways.

"No, just the best" the man spoke and Boss nodded with a smirk.

"Right this way sir" He led him to a room at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, he saw the boy sitting on the bed, staring at the door with a blank expression.

"Be good to him Wooyoung" the man spoke in a condescending tone, watching as the boy did nothing but blink. He opened the door farther, letting the man into the room and he walked out, shutting the door behind himself. He walked away with the bag in his hand and a smile on his face.

_Eternal life_

San stood at the front of the ship, staring out at the sea infront of them. He felt the breeze against his face, could smell the salt in the water and felt alive. He no longer felt trapped, he felt like he could actually live his life now. He felt like he could never die.

_Honor_

The man shut the door behind himself as he left and Wooyoung stared at the ceiling. He felt tears stinging his eyes but refused to let them free. It was a matter of pride now. He had dealt with this for years, he should be used to it and yet he was still here crying like a baby. He wasnt a baby and refused to cry like one. He would survive and he would get out of here. At any cost.

_Love_

Seonghwa smiled as he watched Mingi steer the ship. He observed the curve of his shoulders and the sun reflecting from his hair. He walked closer and watched as Mingi tensed slightly before relaxing again. Mingi turned his head slightly and flashed Seonghwa a smile that still made his chest squeeze even after years. Seonghwa rested a hand on Mingi's shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. Minho smiled and reached an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his temple as they both watched the sun reflect off the sea.

_Fame_

Yeosang knew that he had seen San from somewhere but it was just a feeling until he learned his name. He knew exactly who he was after he had learned San's name. It appeared that San hadn't recognized him but Yeosang didn't know him anymore. He could've recognized him and just hadn't said anything. Yeosang wouldn't blame him. After what he did, he would hate himself too.

_It doesn't matter what you dream for_

Wooyoung dreamed of home. The one that he used to know before Boss came. He never had any family but he did have friends. He dreamed that he was still there with them, that nothing had ever changed, that he was still himself.

_So let me ask you_

Hongjoong approached San slowly, not wanting to startle the boy. He slowed to a stop and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What're you thinkin'?" Hongjoong asked, staring out at the sea. San shrugged with a hum.

"Not anything particular, mostly the past" Hongjoong nodded and let the silence wash over them. It wasnt awkward, despite just having met each other earlier that day and San was thankful. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

_What_

If you asked Jongho he would tell you that he didnt like the new guy. Jongho thought he was too pretty to be a pirate, that he would do much better working at one of those whore houses on the main land. The new guy, San, also made Yeosang tense for some reason and that didnt sit very well. So no, Jongho didnt like the new guy but Mingi did and that was all it took.

_Is_

Mingi was thankful for what he had in life. He had a family that were also his friends, a home, and a partner that he loved and that loved him too. He wouldn't trade anything that he had for anything else, even the new guy. Mingi knew that he was the only reason that the boy had lived, he had saved him. He didn't always take pride in the life-style that they lived, he didnt like having to be cruel, having to rob and kill. He didnt always like it but that was survival. They couldn't go back to the past, most of them didn't have a past to go back to and if it meant keeping what he had then Mingi would gladly do those things that he didnt like.

_Your_

Yunho was in the 'medic room' as they called it, it was actually just an empty storage room, cleaning the materials he used earlier for Mingi's head and thinking about what had happened. Mingi had said that the boy, San, had hit him from fear and Yunho believed it but what he wanted to know was, why did Mingi choose to save him?

If the boy had attacked him, why did he take him with them? Why did he care so much? Any of the others would have killed him. Hell, Seonghwa was probably gonna kill him before Mingi stepped in. That boy was lucky. Another thing he wondered was, what did the boy have to offer? Everybody had a role to fill and Yunho was curious to see how this boy could help. Hongjoong wouldn't have taken him if he wouldn't be useful.

_Treasure?_

Wooyoung nibbled on the bread from his plate, staring at the wall across from him. He did this often, spacing out and thinking about things that would never come true. He wondered what it was like outside, he hadnt been since he was taken years ago. What did the sea feel like? He had a perfect view from his window but had never felt it.

 The sound of the door opening startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the person in the doorway, it was Boss, he had the look in his eye that told Wooyoung that he just made lots of money. Wooyoung swallowed thickly when he heard multiple pairs of footsteps follow behind the original. He felt the tears once again but pushed them back and prepared himself just like every other time. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

 

_**Will you join us** _ **?**


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San stared out at the sea, now knowing what was past the horizon. He stood on the deck of the ship, closing his eyes as he felt a warm breeze brush past his cheeks and smiled into the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first actual chapter and I wanted to put some things out there for context. In this story I changed the ages and now Wooyoung is the youngest and Mingi is older than San. The age order in this book goes like this: Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang, Yunho, Mingi, San, Jongho, and Wooyoung. Some of the members are also a few years younger. The ages are Seonghwa(22), Hongjoong(22), Yeosang(21), Yunho(20), Mingi(20), San(19), Jungho(19), Wooyoung(18). Now that this has been cleared up. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another one out soon. Remember comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, have a nice day. Bye!

San stared out at the sea, now knowing what was past the horizon. He stood on the deck of the ship, closing his eyes as he felt a warm breeze brush past his cheeks and smiled into the wind. He thought back to a time before the ship, before the crew he now called family and came to the startling realization that, yes it had already been a year.

It had been a year and yet, he hadn't once wished to go back, for things to return to the way they were. He jumped as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, not having realized that someone had approached him. San turned to see Seonghwa behind him, smiling softly. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about kid?" He asked as he stepped closer, now standing next the San on the deck. San just hummed and turned his face to the sea again.

"Nothing important" he hummed and Seonghwa nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know what's coming up, right?" San hummed again, still reminiscing.

"One year, right?" Seonghwa nodded, looking pleased that San had remembered.

"Yeah, Hongjoong was thinking about going to the mainland to celebrate. What do you think?" He turned to stare at San expectantly. It was times like this that made San reminisce about his family. Seonghwa reminded him so much of his mother, as weird as that sounded and Hongjoong had been more of a father to him than he had ever had in the first place. A hand appeared in front of his face, fingers snapping, startling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He groaned, looking to meet Seonghwa's expectant eyes.

"You good San? You seem kinda out of it" he asked worridly. San nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Yeah, just distracted" Seonghwa nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer.

"So...what about the celebration? You never answered me earlier" he asked again and San nodded dazed.

"Yeah, sounds good" he mumbled, waving his hand slowly. Seonghwa looked at him worridly once again but eventually turned and made his way back to Hongjoong. San turned and walked towards the storage room. He needed a distraction and reorganizing would be the perfect thing to do. He had almost made it to the room when Mingi stepped in front of him.

"Hey, why dont you come with me for a moment?" He asked, not giving San a chance to decline and grabbed his arm, dragging him to bunks.

"Who's steering?" San asked, knowing Mingi was usually the one that steered their ship.

"Hongjoong took over for a bit, I needed to talk to you" Mingi said, stopping next to his bunk and sat, gesturing for San to join him. He reluctantly sat next to Mingi and turned to face him.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" San asked, running his eyes over Mingi's face, looking for any sign as to what this was about. He sighed when he found nothing and sat back, leaning against the wall.

"I noticed that you've been distracted lately and just wanted to talk" San felt an irrational flash of anger at the words. He knew that he hadn't been at his best but this was getting old, he was tired of everyone questioning him.

"I'm fine Mingi" he stated looking the other man in the eyes.

"I just wanted to help-"

"I dont need your help. I'm fine" with that San stood and walked to the door, slamming it behind himself and finally making his way to the storage room. The others, having heard his outburst, stared worridly at his retreating figure. Minutes later Mingi stepped out of the room, eyes swollen and slightly red. Seonghwa growled, mumbling threats about 'beating that punk for making Mingi cry' and brought the other into his arms.

"I'm fine, really" Mingi mumbled, gently pushing the other away and facing the others. "He said he doesn't need my help. Why wont he let us help him?" Mingi said, looking at the other members. 

"He's always been like that. Do you remember when he broke his arm two months after he met us? He wouldnt let anyone touch him and got frustrated when someone did. Thats just his personality" Hongjoong spoke solemnly, looking at the group.

"I know but I'm still worried" Mingi mumbled. The others hummed in agreement.

"I am too but we can't do anything if he wont let us. Just give him space and hope this gets better. If it doesnt before we reach the mainland then we will think of something, okay?" Hongjoong propositioned, looking around at the other members. Everyone nodded and he seemed satisfied, turning and making his way back to wheel. Slowly everyone made their way back to their places and that was that. Mingi reluctantly followed Seonghwa's tugging, staring at the storage room door as they walked further away.

"He'll be fine" Seonghwa spoke softly, as not to upset Mingi again.

"Yeah I know but I'm still worried" Mingi nodded, finally turning to walk beside Seonghwa, heading to the bunks for some well deserved rest. They made it to the door and slowly opened to door, making their way to Mingi's bunk and laying down, entangling their limbs. Within minutes, Mingi heard Seonghwa's gentle breaths and knew he was asleep. 'Please stop shutting us out San, we just wanna help' Mingi could feel himself slowly falling as well and let out a breath as the darkness of sleep welcomed him.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a split second decision he looked around his group and noted that the guards weren't looking before he took off sprinting. He felt weak and his legs shook but he kept running, hearing the shouts of the guards behind him. It was too late now, if he stopped he would be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is only proofread by me, so im sorry for any mistakes

Wooyoung was startled awake by the sound of doors slamming. He sat up cautiously, jumping when the sounds of yelling erupted from the other rooms. There were sounds of banging and he cautiously crept towards the door, quickly stumbling back towards the bed when he heard footsteps approach his door.

The door flung open, revealing one of Boss's guards standing there. Boss was standing behind him and staring right at Wooyoung, making him swallow thickly.

"We have to take you out of here for a bit, okay Wooyoung?" He spoke with a false sense of kindness in his voice. Wooyoung stared and let his thoughts run wild, he wasn't expected to answer anyway. "You're my favorite, you know? I really dont want to have to hurt you, so you won't cause any trouble for these men will you?" The man stepped forwards and ran his hand through Wooyoung's hair, a small, predatory smile on his face. Wooyoung just blinked. The man seemed satisfied, turning and walking out of the room. The guard walked towards Wooyoung and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"Come on pretty boy, time to go," once again Wooyoung just blinked back at him causing the man to scoff. "God you're stupid, arent you?" Wooyoung frowned slightly before forcing his face blank again. The man hummed and led him out of the room and into the main lobby. Wooyoung had only been out here twice before, the day he arrived and the first time he tried to escape, that had also been the last time. Wooyoung shivered as he thought about that day, it was the only thing keeping him from trying again.

This situation was new and slightly startling. When they made it down the stairs to the lobby, Wooyoung saw a group of people standing in the middle. Based off of their appearances, Wooyoung guessed they were the rest of the 'staff'. He grimaced as he took in appearance of some of them, most seemed older than him but as he scanned the crowd he found a face that reminded him so much of the past that he had to bite his lip. The girl looked no older than twelve and Wooyoung felt so sad for her, he understood as he watched her shake with tears on her cheeks. She had a bruise on her cheek, from disobeying he guessed, and the clothes she wore barely hung onto her frame. His attention was brought to the front of the room by the sound of hands clapping together.

Boss stood there with that same predatory smile on his face, eyes scanning the crowd before he started to speak.

"I know that you're probably confused but I'm here to help with that. You've all been paid for and these people paid lots of money for you so I want you to treat them very nicely before you come back. If I hear anything different, well then let's just say I'll need a new staff," a dark look flashed across his face before the smile was back. "Understood?"

After all was said they were ushered outside, seperated into two groups and escorted to the busy streets. Wooyoung looked around as they walked, amazed by the things he hadn't seen in years. They made their way into the busier parts of the town and Wooyoung felt his breath hitch, spotting a face that he thought he would never see again. They were walking the opposite direction and as he watched the figure got smaller and smaller.

In a split second decision he looked around his group and noted that the guards weren't looking before he took off sprinting. He felt weak and his legs shook but he kept running, hearing the shouts of the guards behind him. It was too late now, if he stopped he would be killed. He kept running. He kept running until he ran into something solid, the impact making his already fuzzy head even fuzzier. He could hear the shouts of the guards getting closer and squeezed his eyes shut, he had been so close. 

The sounds around him faded out and black crept into his vision but he could vaguely hear someone's voice above him. He didn't care only preparing himself to face the inevitable. That was until he felt hands on his shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what's your problem?" The man in front of him asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Wooyoung shrunk back at the tone and someone behind the man stepped forward, looking like he wanted to stop him.

"San maybe try an-" the man was cut off by the one in front if him.

"Why are you just staring at me? Are you stupid?" The man, San, snapped bringing Wooyoung's attention back to his current situation. As his hearing cleared, he could hear the guards even closer than before and stumbled to his feet, trying to move past the man. San gaped at the nerve of this boy and reached out, grabbing his arm once again. At that moment the guards finally broke through the crowd, stopping at the sight before them. 

Wooyoung coward back away from them and unconsciously stepped behind San, trying to hide his small frame from the guards. 

"Come on, give it up kid" one of the guards spoke, stepping forward. "You know what has to happen now" the man was still advancing and Wooyoung felt San tense. The man reached towards the boy but never made it that far. San grabbed the extended arm before it reached the other and threw it back, glaring at the group of people around him. He glanced at the boy behind him and then back at the men, who apparently were looking for him, and decided he needed an explanation.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look, the princess is angry. Put the gun down princess, you wont us-" the man was cut off by the sound of the gun going off. He stared in disbelief at one of his men laying on the ground, a bullet hole through his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the terrible action scenes coming up but I hooed that I did alright. I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a nive day! Bye!

San felt the ship slow and stepped out of the bunk room, hissing when the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He looked around at the others, after his outburst a few days ago they had given him space, a lot if it. He didnt know whether he was happy about it or not, sure he enjoyed not being questioned everyday but he also missed the others. He knew that he brought it onto himself but he still felt the loneliness that came with it.

He was startled from his thoughts by the feeling of an arm swinging around his shoulders. He looked to the side, finding Mingi looking at him with a smile. San stared at him with disbelief, wondering, not for the first time, if Mingi could actually read minds. Slowly he felt his lips curl up at the corners, growing into a full smile and internally thanked Mingi. They walked towards the deck and joined the others. Seonghwa approached them and interlaced his fingers with Mingi's, smiling at San before looking forwards at Hongjoong. San turned to look at the captain as well and he finally started to talk now that everyone was there.

"Okay, we've officially docked. We're here to celebrate San's one year and are planning to stay for three or four days, okay?" The others nodded and he continued, "now the celebration isn't until tomorrow so we'll use today to find a place to stay and a place for dinner" with that they all made their way off the ship, heading into town.

They walked down the streets and weaved through the crowds, stopping every once in a while to look at something in the booths. Yunho slowly approached San's side as they walked, a questioning look on his face.

"Hey San?" He asked cautiously, looking at the boy next to him. San hummed and glanced at Yunho from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" San was curious, Yunho looked nervous and Yunho almost never got nervous.

"Are you okay now?" San felt that same flash of irrational anger that he had felt that day with Mingi. He was fine and he had thought the discussion was over with. Yunho knew he shouldn't have asked the moment he saw San's shoulders tense and prepared himself for the outburst that was coming.

"Im fine" San growled, leaving Yunho surprised. San was known to have a short temper and Yunho was expecting for him to yell. 

"Are you sure? We're still worried, you know?" Yunho tensed, he shouldn't have said anything. He should have left it where it was at.

"I said I was fine! Why can't you guys get that through your thick skulls and finally leave me alone!" San yelled, turning to face Yunho fully. His yelling caught the attention of the others and they all turned to stare at him worriedly. San growled and turned, stalking off in another direction.

"Im sorr-" Yunho started but was cut off by Mingi.

"It's fine. I'll follow him and make sure he doesnt get into any trouble" with that Mingi turned and started after him, Seonghwa following with a quick 'I'll go help'. Yunho let out a breath and turned to face the others. 

"Really its fine, Yunho. He's just being the usual slightly more short tempered San, okay?" Hongjoong laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and they continued walking down the street. 

San growled as he pushed through the crowded street, making his way towards a less populated street. He slowed as he turned onto the side street and completely stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, turning to face Mingi.

"Why are you following me?" He growled, glaring at the men behind him.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Seonghwa growled back, returning the glare.

"Okay I guess I deserved that" San chuckled hollowly, burying his face in his hands and groaning.

"Why wont you just tell us what's going on, San? Why are you being this way?" Mingi asked, a desperate tone in his voice. San turned to face them, his thoughts running wild.

"I dont have anything to say" San could see Mingi physically deflate and felt bad for a second. "I have nothing to say at this moment but when I finally get my thoughts straight I will say something, okay?" San continued and Mingi perked up, nodding his head energetically. San chuckled quietly before turning and walking farther down the street, gesturing for the others to follow him.

"Come on, now that we're seperated from the others we may as well explore the place a bit" the others walked forward and San slowed down to walk behind them, listening to them talk and letting his thoughts run once again. He really wished they would stop asking and just let him be. He still felt a tiny flame of anger in his chest and his good mood from earlier was gone but at least it couldn't get any worse.

Mingi stopped to look at a booth, excitedly pointing at things while Seonghwa smiled fondly and nodded along to whatever he was saying. San just stood back and observed them, lost him his thoughts. That was until he was pushed forward roughly.

"What the...?" He asked, turning to see a boy sitting on the ground behind him. The boy seemed to be around his age, maybe a bit younger and he seemed scared, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking. 

"Hey kid, are you okay?" San asked, growling when he didnt receive an answer. The boy opened his eyes and blankly looked around. He looked dazed, like his eyes were moving but he wasnt actually seeing anything. San crouched down, reaching forward to lay his hands on the boy's shoulders making him jump.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. The boy shrunk back into himself at the sound of San's voice, which only made his annoyance grow. Mingi stepped forward, hand outstretched as if to try and stop him.

"San maybe try an-" Mingi started only to be cut off.

"Why are you just staring at me? Are you stupid?" San snapped. The boy finally seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and stumbled to his feet, trying to move past the group. San gaped at the boy and reached forward, grabbing his arm, trying to pull him back to his place. Just as he did there was a commotion to his right and he snapped his head to look at what it was, vaguely registering the fact that the boy had stepped behind him, seemingly trying to hide himself. San saw a group of men stop before his group and stared at them curiously, why did they cause so much commotion and why did they stop when they saw them? Suddenly one of the men stepped forward.

"Come on, give it up kid" the man spoke as he stepped forward, "You know what has to happen now" he continued to advance and San tensed, feeling the boy tighten his grip on San's shirt. The man reached towards the boy and San grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could reach the other and threw it back causing the man to stumble slightly. San threw a glare towards the people infront of him and glanced back at the boy behind him. The boy looked terrified and for some reason it made San feel incredibly angry.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" He growled still glaring at the group of men infront of him. The men all laughed lightly, causing San's anger to grow.

"Sorry kid but this doesn't concern you, just give us back our boy and you can move on with your life" one of the men scoffed, scanning over San's, admitted small stature, and suddenly smiled. "Unless you wanna come with us too" San clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen buddy, I've had a bad day and I'm really not in the best mood, so I suggest that you tell me what the fuck is going on," San hissed through his teeth. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked back to see the boy shaking his head frantically, wide terrified eyes staring back at him.

"What're you gonna do pretty boy?" One of the men taunted and San tensed again, reaching for his gun that was strapped to his leg. He was stopped briefly by Mingi's hand on his arm.

"Don't do this San, I was supposed to keep you out of trouble. Come on, just let it go" he whispered harshly, trying to move San's hand from his gun. San shook his arm free and raised his gun towards the men causing them to laugh.

"Oh look, the princess is angry. Put the gun down princess, you wont us-" the man was cut off by the sound of the gun going off. He stared in disbelief at one of his men laying on the ground, a bullet hole through his forehead. He quickly looked back towards San.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" San smiled innocently at the man, causing him to swallow thickly. The longer he looked at the men, the more angry he became, they had no respect and needed to learn their place, preferably six feet under. The gun shot had startled the crowd of people causing the street to quickly become empty, leaving just the two groups facing each other. The group of men moved closer together, side-stepping the body and advanced towards San.

"Why you little-" the man, that appeared to be the leader, ran forward, swinging his arm at San. He was stopped by Mingi grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground.

"Really San?! I told you not to do anything. Hongjoong's gonna kill us and its all your fault." He growled, briefly turning to glare at the boy mentioned. San just shrugged and returned to shooting at the men, soon enough Seonghwa joined in and they continued to take the men down. San shrugged the boy's grip from his shirt and ran towards a man that was advancing towards them, he met the man head on and was pushed to the ground. They scuffled for a few moments before San rolled them over and began to throw his fists forwards. Eventually the sounds around him stopped and the only thing to be heard was the sound of his fists connecting with flesh.

"San sto-San stop!" Mingi yelled, grabbing San by the arms and dragging him back. "He's dead, San stop come on" San slowly stopped struggling, panting from lack of breath. He laid there and stared at the sky, only just now feeling the ache in his hands and the moisture that accompanied it. He slowly made his way to his feet and stood there for a few moments before looking towards the start of this whole thing, the boy. He was now backed against the wall of a booth, curled up with his knees to his chest.

San walked towards the boy and he curled further into himself, making San stop briefly.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing a few feet away as not to scare the boy any more. The boy looked up, scanning his eyes over San's face and opened his mouth before closing it again. San sighed and ran his hand over his face, briefly forgetting about the blood, grimacing in disgust soon afterward.

"Why wont you answer me already?!" He exclaimed in annoyance, glaring at the boy. 

"Hey, give him a break already" Mingi spoke, laying hand on San's shoulder. San took a deep breath and walked in a short circle before returning to his previous spot, crouching down to be eye level with him. The boy opened his mouth again but once again closed it.

"Okay, whats your name at least?" San asked, trying to sound patient. The boy stared at San seemingly trying to find the words.

"Maybe he can't understand you, didnt you ever think about that?" Seonghwa suggested, stepping up to be in line with them.

"Great, we just had to get the person who doesn't even understand english, just our luck." San groaned, muttering curses underneath his breath. They all looked up when they heard a sound of protest from across the street, looking up to see the boy with an angry look on his face. Seonghwa burst out laughing, clapping San on the shoulder.

"Okay, maybe he does understand you. God, look at that pout, its so cute" he wheezed, gesturing to the boy's face. San looked at the boy and swallowed. Seonghwa was right, the boy was adorable. He appeared to be angry but actually just had a pout and his eyebrows were furrowed, making him look like a child.

"How cute, can you actually understand us?" Mingi asked sweetly, slowly moving closer to the boy who looked at him curiously. The boy nodded slowly, giving Mingi a small smile.

"Maybe he just can't speak English?" Seonghwa, who had finally stopped laughing, suggested once again.

"I...cam?" A small voice spoke from the side, making everyone snap their heads towards the boy. Seonghwa cooed once again, walking towards the boy and squeezing him to his chest. San just sighed exasperatedly.

"Honey, you say it with an n, like this 'can' see" Seonghwa spoke to the boy, fixing his pronunciation.

"Seonghwa, we're not worried about pronunciation right now. We need to know his name" San sighed once again, questioning his choice of company.

"Whats your name kid?" San asked, walking closer. The boy looked away and didnt answer, causing Seonghwa to snort.

"I dont think he likes you San" he laughed once again, causing San to scowl. Mingi looked at the boy and spoke.

"What's your name honey?" He asked quietly and the boy looked at him.

"Woo...young" the boy, Wooyoung, had a thick accent and seemed to have trouble speaking the words. San groaned again.

"Hey, why won't you answer me, you brat?" He scowled at the boy, who just looked at him and blinked. This time it was Mingi that laughed and San threw his hands up walking away from Wooyoung. The boy looked over at Seonghwa and tapped him to get his attention.

"He...me...stupid" Wooyoung stuttered through the sentence, clearly having trouble speaking the language. Seonghwa chuckled and looked over at San, who was running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"He didn't mean it, he's just having a bad day, okay?" Seonghwa said and Wooyoung nodded, looking over at San as well.

"How do you feel about coming with us?" Mingi asked sitting beside Seonghwa infront of Wooyoung. Wooyoung looked at the two of them, then to San and nodded.

"You know he has to meet Hongjoong first" Wooyoung perked at the name as Mingi replied.

"Yeah I know but look at him, we can't leave him here" Mingi spoke, gesturing to Wooyoung.

"Joongie?" Wooyoung whispered, looking at the men infront of him with excitement. They looked confused before realizing what he was talking about.

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asked, observing the boys face. Wooyoung nodded excitedly.

"Joongie!" He exclaimed, much like a child. 

"What about Hongjoong?" San asked, walking back towards the group.

"That's what we're wondering" Mingi spoke looking at Wooyoung.

"There's only one way to find out" Seonghwa said, standing up and helping Wooyoung to his feet. The others nodded and stood as well. They all turned and made their way back to the docks, hoping that Hongjoong was there with the others by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that while Wooyoung fluently understands English he does not speak it because he had to keep the fact that he knew it hidden, so he has trouble speaking it. He also hasnt talked a lot unless he was forced to because to the others around him thought he only spoke a foreign language, therefore he speaks in the way a child does now but he will eventually learnt I speak more complexly in later chapters. I will try to make it a slower process as to make it more realistic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave comments, I really appreciate and love reading your comments.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people stared, giving the group a large path to walk and San, who was still covered in blood, glared at anyone who was unfortunate enough to meet his eyes.

The group walked back to the main street, Wooyoung in between Mingi and Seonghwa. San walking behind them, lost in his thoughts once again. He looked up as the noise of the crowd got louder, glancing at the people around them. The others talked as they made their way towards the docks, not noticing the stares they were getting. The people stared, giving the group a large path to walk and San, who was still covered in blood, glared at anyone who was unfortunate enough to meet his eyes.

San could see the rest of the crew as they approached the docks, ducking his head and hoping not to be noticed immediately. The crew stopped talking as the group approached, running their eyes over them, most stopping on the new addition.

"Who's that?" Yeosang asked, gesturing to Wooyoung, who had his head down. The rest nodded, curious as well and Wooyoung tensed from all the attention. Seonghwa noticed this and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy relaxed slightly but still didn't look up.

"This is Wooyoung" Mingi was the one who finally spoke, laying a hand on top of Seonghwa's to try and comfort the boy some more. San looked at him from behind and noticed the still tense line of his shoulders and stepped forward quietly, leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Listen I know you dont like me very much but I know how you feel right now and I just want you to know that they wont hurt you. I dont know anything about you but I do know that you went through something and that it was something probably pretty bad. These guys, they wont hurt you, plus there's Joongie, remember?" San whispered feeling the boy tense slightly at his proximity before relaxing.

"Joongie?" Wooyoung whispered excitedly. San smiled slightly before nodding, causing the boy to smile widely.

"Yeah Joongie, you just gotta look up and let them see you, okay?" The boy nodded and took a deep breath. Seonghwa, who heard the whole thing, smiled and watched as the boy slowly raised his head.

"Joongie?" He asked quietly, looking at Hongjoong, who looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Youngie?" He whispered in disbelief, tears quickly appearing in his eyes. Wooyoung nodded, shaking slightly. Hongjoong walked forward, pace quickening the closer he got. The group surrounding Wooyoung stepped back, watching as the two embraced with tears in their eyes. This action caused San to be revealed from where he was hidden behind the others and Yunho's eyes flickered to him before widening in surprise.

"Holy hell, what happened to you San?" He exclaimed, running forward to check for injuries. San waved him off, shrugging.

"Don't worry about it, its not even mine" Yunho stopped in disbelief, running his eyes over San's blood-soaked figure and swallowed.

"What the fuck happened San?" Hongjoong asked, finally looking up. "And you," he pointed a finger at Mingi, "what happened to keeping him out of trouble?" Mingi swallowed and opened his mouth to reply but San cut him off, answering instead.

"He tried but I didnt listen. There was a group of men chasing that one there," he pointed at Wooyoung and Hongjoong tensed, "and he ran into us, literally. They showed up, demanding we give him back. I asked what was going on, they insulted me and long story short, they're all dead and we have a new member. Now if you'll excuse me, this blood is starting to make my skin itch." With that San walked towards the shore, leaving the others momentarily stunned. They watched as he crouched and began scrubbing his hands before carefully raising the water to his face. He stood and made his way back to the ship, leaving the crew on the land to talk. 

"All that happened in the two hours we were seperated?" Hongjoong questioned and Seonghwa just nodded. Wooyoung stared after San and frowned.

"San...upset?" He asked looking over at Seonghwa. Everyone looked at him after he spoke, causing him to cower back again.

"No honey, he's not upset." Seonghwa reassured, patting his head and Wooyoung nodded, standing up straight again after he got used to the looks of the others. Hongjoong looked over at the boy next to him and frowned. 

"Youngie, what happened to you?" He asked, scanning over the others face. Wooyoung frowned and opened his mouth before closing it again.

"He doesn't speak well Hongjoong" Seonghwa spoke and Hongjoong nodded.

"But he can understand us?" He asked and Seonghwa nodded. Wooyoung was staring at the ship again and frowning. Mingi followed his line of sight and smile slightly. Even if Wooyoung pretended not to like San, Mingi knew that he was grateful and wanted to talk to him.

"Wooyoung?" He asked, watching as the boy's attention snapped to him. "Do you wanna go see San?" He continued and Wooyoung hesitantly nodded, causing Mingi to smile again. Mingi held out a hand for him and Wooyoung grabbed it, walking beside Mingi to the ship. Seonghwa watched them walk and smiled before turning to look at Hongjoong. 

"Hongjoong?" He asked and Hongjoong hummed. "How do you know Wooyoung?" Hongjoong bit his lip and looked around at the others, who seemed just as curious, and sighed.

"Not here, we'll talk on the ship" with that the group walked to the ship.

San startled at the sound of a knock on the bunk room door. He sat up as the door slowly opened, revealing Mingi. He sighed and laid back down.

"What do you want Mingi?" He asked, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the adrenaline from earlier leaving, drowsiness taking it's place. He felt his eyes close and waited for Mingi to answer.

"He wanted to come see you" San's eyes opened and he sat up again, only now noticing the boy next to Mingi. Wooyoung stood by Mingi in the doorway, almost hidden from the way he was standing behind him. He looked at San and then quickly looked back down when their eyes met.

"Ugh" San groaned, flopping onto his back. Wooyoung frowned at the other and tried to step away from the door, not feeling welcome. Mingi noticed this and held his hand tighter.

"San..." He spoke in a warning tone and San looked up at him, noticing the uncomfortable look on Wooyoung's face causing him to frown. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Wooyoung cautiously moved forward after looking at Mingi for confirmation. He sat next at the the end of San's bunk and looked at the older. San reached out and brushed his bangs from his face, letting his fingers linger before pulling them away. He looked over at the door to speak to Mingi, only to realise that it had been closed and Mingi was no where to be found. He sighed again, causing the frown to return to Wooyoung's face.

"San?" He asked cautiously, his accent making the words somewhat hard to understand. San looked up and noticed that the frown had returned, mentally kicking himself. He didnt understand why this bothered him so much.

"Yes Wooyoung?" He answered scanning his eyes over the boy's face, looking for any sign as to why he looked so unhappy.

"You...no...like me?" Wooyoung asked, pointing to himself and San swallowed.

"No, no," he started, only to stop when Wooyoung's frown became deeper, and he internally panicked. "Thats not what I meant, I do like you Wooyoung. I promise" he finally completed his statement and Wooyoung's face softened a bit before he opened his mouth to talk once again. It took him a few moments to gather the words to speak and San waited patiently for him to start, watching as Wooyoung's eyebrows furrowed a bit before smoothing back out, and smiled at the action.

"You...me...stupid" Wooyoung eventually stated and it San a moment to realise that he was talking about when he had called him stupid. San sighed and wished he could go back in time.

"I didnt mean it, okay?" He asked and waited for Wooyoung to nod before continuing, "I had a bad day and I was angry, okay?"

"Okay..." Wooyoung answered seemingly more comfortable after that conversation. San yawned and felt the drowsiness come back now that he wasn't so on edge.

"Say Wooyoung, are you tired?" The boy thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. San smiled and moved closer to the other.

"You wanna take a nap?" He asked and when the other nodded he laid down, patting the spot next to him for Wooyoung to lay down as well. They fell asleep like that and if Mingi had been outside listening to the whole thing, there was no one to say anything. He cracked the door open and smiled at the sight infront of him. San laid on his back with Wooyoung curled around him, much like a cat, both sound asleep. He closed the door and turned before walking away to find the others. What an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was more boringt han the others. It is important for the character development and I hooe you dont hate it too much. Anyway, have a nice day! Bye!


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right...Wooyoung" he spoke quietly, adjusting in his chair. Seonghwa stepped forward, sitting in one of the chairs infront of the desk and Jongho followed, sitting next to him. Yeosang and Yunho remained standing behind the chairs.

Hongjoong sighed as he entered his office and sat at his desk, the others quietly filing in after him. He looked up at them and found them all staring at him expectantly.

"Right...Wooyoung" he spoke quietly, adjusting in his chair. Seonghwa stepped forward, sitting in one of the chairs infront of the desk and Jongho followed, sitting next to him. Yeosang and Yunho remained standing behind the chairs.

"Come on Joong, you have to tell us eventually" Seonghwa spoke kindly, laying a hand on the desk. Hongjoong let out the breath he was holding and nodded, preparing himself to relive everything.

"So where do I even really start?" He asked rhetorically, running a hand through his hair. Anyone could tell he was nervous and that just made the others more curious. "I guess I should start about 6 years before I met you, Seonghwa. I told you that you were my oldest friend and I really wasn't lying at the time. I thought Wooyoung was dead but he wasn't and I still can't believe that fact." He took a deep breath and raised a shaky hand to fiddle with the paper laying infront of him.

"We grew up together, he never had any family. His dad was presumed to be dead before he was even born and his mom, she was a terrible woman, for lack of better words. She only really took care of him for two years after he was born, only for the sake of having something to help her make money. He didnt really mean anything to her, she used him so people would feel bad and give her money. She constantly had different men in their 'house', if you could even call it that, and god only knows what happened during that time." He grimaced at the fuzzy memories he still had. 

"Keep in mind that most of this information came from my mother, as I was only a little older than four at this time but Wooyoung also told me a bit about everything before things truly went to shit." Hongjoong swallowed thickly, looking down at the paper he was messing with. "He was four when his mom died as well. I told you about the men, well this one didnt seem to be very happy when she tried to leave him and beat her to death. Honestly she deserved it but still I hate that he saw everything. The poor kid couldnt even tell me what happened until a week later." He looked up again and saw the tears in Seonghwa's eyes, a few already running down his cheeks and felt his own eyes sting.

"The man took her body with him and left Wooyoung there by himself and without me, he would have definitely died but as you know I didn't have much of a home life myself. I wanted to help but with my father drinking himself stupid every night and my mother close to leaving, I couldnt afford to let him in. He lived in that house, in that situation, for three years before it was all over. I used to visit him everyday since he was old enough to speak and then one day he was just...gone." Hongjoong choked out the last word, remembering the panic he felt. Wooyoung was small and couldn't defend himself, he had always been small. 

"He was gone and I had no idea where he went. I looked for him for years but eventually I just knew that he was no longer anywhere close, if he was even alive at this point. He went missing at age seven and I wasnt there to save him. I hated myself and still do, that boy was my responsibility and I had let him down, let him get stolen. I was that way for six years, running frantic looking for him and then I met you" he looked up to meet Seonghwa's eyes and gave a watery smile. 

"I met you and you changed my world, helped me to accept what had happened and you didnt even know it. I eventually accepted the fact that Wooyoung was probably dead, it had been six years after all. We became best friends and eventually ran away together, which leads us to now and I know that he's still alive but I cant help but still despise myself for what happened" by the end of the story Hongjoong couldn't hold it anymore and let himself finally cry, let himself break down into sobs as Seonghwa rushed forward to wrap him into his arms. They sat and cried together, the others feeling the pain as well. They all felt the clench in their chests and wished, not for the first time, to go back and change time.

"Shh, Joong you couldn't have done anything, you were only a child yourself." Seonghwa choked in between his own sobs, burying his head into Hongjoong's hair. He hadn't known Wooyoung for long but he already loved him and it killed him to hear all that, so he sat and cried, shared the pain with Hongjoong and not long after that Mingi walked into the room, a wide smile present on his face. As he walked in and observed the room, his smile slowly died and he walked towards Seonghwa, crouching down to speak.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, squeezing Seongjwa's shoulder when he let out a sob.

"That poor kid, Mingi he didnt deserve it" Seonghwa sobbed, still clinging to Hongjoong, who was sobbing as well. Mingi decided that this wasnt the time to ask questions and wrapped his arms around both of the men, holding them close.

"Shh, it'll be okay" he whispered, rocking slightly and running his hands down their backs. The others slowly gathered around and they all sat, comforting their captain and Seonghwa.

Wooyoung groaned quietly as he stretched, shifting on the bunk. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. He sat up quickly when he found unfamiliar surrounding and panicked for a moment before the days events came back. As the memories became clearer he turned to look at San, only to find that he wasn't there. Wooyoung stood quickly and felt his breathing quicken. It became difficult to breath as he looked around the room for anything familiar, anything to help. He was so lost in his panic that he didnt hear the door open or the frantic footsteps run towards him, that was until hands met his shoulders and he lashed out, swinging his arms.

San walked through the bunk room door, only to find Wooyoung in a state of panic. He quickly ran to the boy and reached out to steady him, to let him know that he was there. As soon as he touched Wooyoung, the other lashed out, swinging his arms and catching San in the jaw. San stumbled back slightly, holding his jaw from the unexpected hit. He was surprised, the boy was small but held a startling amount of power within him. 

San dodged the fists trying to keep him away and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close to his body.

"Shh, Wooyoung it's me. It's San, please stop, its okay, you're okay. I promise" he whispered, still holding the other close. Wooyoung swung his elbow back, hitting San in the chest and knocked the breath out of him but San still held on, not letting go until Wooyoung began to calm down. The boy slowly began to stop struggling, now only shaking as tears ran down his face. San held him closer as he stopped fighting completely, running one of his hands through Wooyoung's hair as the other continued to rub his back. He slowly lowered them to the ground and as soon as they sat, Wooyoung turned, climbing into San's lap and buried his face into his neck, still shaking.

"S-Sannie" Wooyoung mumbled, squeezing his arms around the other.

"Yeah baby, it's Sannie" he whispered, rocking the other as they sat, wrapped around each other. "Shh, you're okay. I'm here" he continued to whisper and Wooyoung eventually stopped crying but refused to move and honestly, for some reason, San was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any sadness that I may have caused but I hope that you all still enjoyed this. Have a nice day! Bye!


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San tensed and glanced at the group once more. A couple of them were staring at their group now. They greeted someone at the bar and moved towards the tables, sitting close to them. San looked around his table and realized that no one else had noticed anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time but im back and will hopefully have another uodate soon. I dont know whether I will update this one or Ember first, if you have a preference feel free to comment and tell me. I hope you enjoy this and have a good day!! Love you guys❤❤

Minutes passed and they sat, Wooyoung still clinging to San. They sat and San talked. He talked until the short replies stopped and he could feel Wooyoung's soft breaths against his neck. Even after Wooyoung fell asleep, San stayed where he was, afraid to move and accidentally wake the boy. San looked up when he heard the door creak open, the sound making the younger shift a bit. He heard talking and watched as Mingi appeared behind the door, pushing it farther open.

"Hey, just know there is noth-" Mingi stopped abruptly, seeing San on the floor. Seonghwa, who had been following behind him, stopped next to Mingi in the doorway. His eyes were still swollen but the redness was beginning to fade slightly.

"What hap-"

"Don't ask, please" San cut Seonghwa off, meeting his eyes. Seonghwa could see the pleading in his eyes and nodded, walking farther into the room.

"Guys!" Jongho yelled from outside the room, the volume causing Wooyoung to shift once again. San growled and resumed the movement of his hand, running it along the length of the other's spine. Jongho finally made it to the doorway, opening his mouth ready to to yell again.

"Shut up." Jongho closed his mouth before opening it again.

"Shh, dont say a word Jongho," San whispered aggressively, cutting him off before he could even start.

"Wh-" Jongho started, only to be cut off once again.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake him up" the younger finally noticed the boy sitting on San's lap and his eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"No, dont say it" San huffed. Everyone always asked the exact same thing, that was the reason all of this had started in the first place. He sighed and shifted slightly, shushing quietly when the younger began to mumble sleepily. Seonghwa, who had been watching, smiled.

"Okay...anyways, Hongjoong sent me to get you guys. We're leaving for dinner soon." And with that Jongho was gone, retreating back to the main deck.

"So...are you gonna wake him up?" Mingi asked, looking at the position San was in. San shifted again, legs just beginning to fall asleep.

"No, not until I absolutely have to" San huffed, beginning to shift again, trying to find the balance to stand while still holding Wooyoung. He finally made it to his knees and paused, taking a breath.

"Do you need help?" Mingi asked, reaching towards the other to help him. San shook his head and slowly stood, grunting from the effort. Wooyoung wasnt heavy but it was a bit awkward to stand while holding another person.

"You good?" Seonghwa asked, laying a hand against San's back. San nodded his head and Seonghwa smiled.

"Alright then, let's go" with that they all started to walk to the main deck. They walked up the stairs to the main deck and stopped next to the others.

"Why is San carrying Wooyoung?" Yeosang asked, looking at the strange sight infront of him. This brought the attention of the others to them as well and San shifted under the looks.

"Well?" Yunho asked, looking curious.

"Um...he didnt sleep well and something happened earlier." San whispered, moving his eyes to the ground and refusing to make eye-contact with anyone.

"What'd you say?" Hongjoong asked, looking at the scene with mild suspicion.

"He didnt sleep well earlier..." San trailed off, speaking louder than at first.

"He has to wake up eventually to eat" Yeosang pointed out and San turned to face him.

"I know that but are we eating right now? No? I didnt think so, he will sleep until he has to wake up. Now, where are we going for dinner?" San spoke leaving no room for discussion but still not meeting anyone's eyes. Mingi smiled at his actions and shook his head lightly. To think earlier San was calling this boy stupid.

"We were planning on going to Joey's. Its a little bar that serves food, we found it after you left earlier." Hongjoong spoke finally getting back on topic. San nodded and they set out to the restaurant. As they walked San took the chance to explore the scenery with his eyes, not having gotten to earlier.

"-an, hey San" fingers snapped infront of his face, startling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked, turning to look at Seonghwa, who had been the one talking.

"I was telling you that we're here" San looked up, seeing a little building with a wooden sign that said JOEY'S. The place looked nice enough and the smell was heavenly. San felt his mouth water.

"Where are the others?" He asked, noticing that they were the only ones standing outside.

"Oh, they already went inside to find a table" San nodded and they made their way into the building, the smell even more prominent without the walls to block it. San closed his eyes briefly and sniffed the air. It really had been too long since he had a good meal. The food on the ship wasn't terrible but no one really knew how to cook and restaurants were always better.

He opened his eyes and continued walking to the table the group had sat at. He struggled to sit with Wooyoung still wrapped around him but somehow managed, the others laughing lightly at his struggling.

"Thanks for the help" he thanked sarcastically as they all laughed.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself" Mingi laughed, raising his hands in the air. San just rolled his eyes and scanned the room. He saw different groups of people. The loners sitting at the bar by themselves, the gossipers, a group of women sitting at a round table, and lastly the brooders, a group of men all sitting around a table, dressed in black and casting suspicious glances at every person that walked in. The people in that group were the ones that San disliked the most. They always thought they could do whatever they wanted without consequenses because they were big, he's had to beat a few of them down a couple pegs more times than he could remember.

"San!" He snapped his head to the left, wincing at the sudden movement. "Finally, I've been calling your name for five minutes now." Hongjoong huffed. Really had it been five minutes, it didnt seem that long.

"Whats wrong with you? You've been out of it since you left the bunk room," Hongjoong asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Hmm...yeah I'm fine, just alot to think about right now," Hongjoong nodded, seemingly satisfied and opened his mouth to speak again.

"As I was saying, you should wake up Wooyoung now. The waitress should be here soon and he needs to order." San sighed but nodded anyways.

"Hey Wooyoung" San whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder lightly. Wooyoung shifted but didnt wake.

"Wooyoung come on, you gotta wake up hun" he continued to try and shake the boy awake gently. 

"Sannie?" Wooyoung mumbles sleepily and San smiled. Off to side he could see Yunho stifle a laugh and glared at him.

"Yeah baby, it's Sannie. You gotta wake up and eat" Wooyoung's eye lids slowly fluttered open and he sleepily looked around.

"Tired Sannie" he mumbled, closing his eyes again, moving his face farther into San's neck. San sighed again, moved his hand to run his fingers through the others hair.

"Come on you gotta wake up now" he said and Wooyoung whined slightly.

"Tired" he voice was muffled by San's neck but he could still be heard. San felt heat across his face and on his ears and mentally thanked the owners for the low lightly of the bar. He would never live it down if the others saw him blush.

"I know you're tired but you have to eat and then you can sleep more, okay?" He persuaded and Wooyoung blinked his eyes open again.

"Kay" he whispered, slowly sitting up and looking around. His eyes found the others and he smiled at them. 

"Do you want your own chair youngie?" Hongjoong asked, gesturing to the empty chair to San's right. Wooyoung looked at the chair and shook his head. He placed his hands on San's shoulders and moved to sit sideways across him. San didnt complain so he didnt move after that.

"Are you sure youngie?" Hongjoong asked again, observing the scene infront of him with a slightly frown.

"M' sure" Wooyoung mumbled, leaning down to lay his head against San, still blinking sleepily. Hongjoong sighed but didnt say anything after that. Soon a young woman approached their table.

"Hey, my name's Diana. How can I help you today?" She asked politely, looking at all of them. They all made their orders and soon enough it was just them again. In that time Wooyoung had taken to observing the people around them. He was content sitting on San's lap and looking around, that was until he saw a few familiar faces. He tensed and shrank farther into San's chest, seemingly trying to hide from something.

San felt this and looked at the boy before following his line of sight, looking to a group of people that just walked in. One of the men looked over at them and looked away before he looked again and whispered something to the man next to him who also looked before looking away. San had a bad feeling about these guys.

"Hey hun, whats wrong?" He whispered to the other, hoping for a clue as to who these people were and why Wooyoung was so scared of them.

"Boss...men" he eventually whispered back, flicking his eyes between the group and San. San tensed and glanced at the group once more. A couple of them were staring at their group now. They greeted someone at the bar and moved towards the tables, sitting close to them. San looked around his table and realized that no one else had noticed anything.

"Hey Hongjoong" he spoke quietly trying not to alert anyone.

"Yeah?" Hongjoong questioned back.

"Did we properly tie the boat when we docked?" He asked and Hongjoong looked confused.

"Yeah, Yeosang did it and he never mes-"

"No, I dont think we did. I think we should go check on it. Right now" and finally San saw some sort of understanding come into Hongjoong's eyes.

"Yeah maybe we should, I don't remember checking it before we left" he said as he stood.

"But I did it and we havent even gotten out food y-" Yeosang began but was cut off by a look from Hongjoong. He nodded and slowly stood up, the others all followed. Wooyoung slowly moved off of San's lap and stood next to them.

"Why leaving?" He asked, looking around confused.

"We're taking you away from the Boss' men" San whispered to him and Wooyoung's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?!" He whispered excitedly and San nodded, enjoying how happy the other seemed.

"Lets go" Hongjoong motioned for the group to follow him and they walked away. As they walked San noticed a few of the men from the other group following a bit behind them.

"We have company" he whispered to Hongjoong, who nodded in understanding.

"Alright, ready, set, GO!" He yelled and the group took off running. The men chased behind them, no longer worrying about being seen.

"Split up and meet at the pathfinder, okay?" Everyone nodded and split into different groups. San and Wooyoung turned to the right and ran down a small side street. The men turned and followed them, not caring about the others. San cursed and grabbed Wooyoung's hand, pulling him as they ran faster. Eventually they ran into a dead end and turned to see the men quickly approaching.

"You know, you're a pain in our asses boy" one of them snarled at Wooyoung and the boy whimpered. San tensed and stepped forward slightly. The men looked at him and scoffed.

"Get out of our way, this doesn't concern you kid" the man said, a patronizing tone in his voice and San growled. He really hated being patronized and yet it had happened twice today.

"Who are you to tell me that?" He asked, pulling Wooyoung slightly behind him. The men looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Come on pretty boy, why do you care huh?" One of the men laughed. San tensed his fists.

"Because you're trying to mess with someone I care about" he growled, quickly losing patience. He wanted to shoot them, he wanted to tie them down and beat them until they apologized, he wanted to inflict pain to these horrible men and he wanted to smile while he did it.

"You actually care about this slut, I have a hard time believing that" the man laughed again. San saw red.

\----

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Yunho asked worriedly, looking down the docks, trying to spot familiar figures. After a while of waiting, he finally saw them walking closer and went to alert the others.

"Guys! They're back, they're almost here!" He exclaimed, running into the office room. Everyone stood and followed him out to the front and onto the docks, watching as they slowly approached the ship. They all gasped when the figures became clearer. San was covered in blood once again but this time he looked a little worse for wear.

\----

San winced as he stood from his position on the ground. The man hand a good punch but still couldnt knock San out, he laughed lightly, mockingly. The man launched again and this time San moved, grabbing the man by his hair and forcing him to the ground.

"Now whos below who?" San asked, false sweetness coating his words. His reference to a disgusting jab the man had delivered earlier, one about how at the end of this fight San would be underneath him with no will to fight left, caused a wave of disgust to roll through him.

"Huh?" He asked, tightening his grib on the man's hair, making him wince. 

"Fuck off" the man growled.

"Wrong answer" San said sweetly, shooting through the man's shoulder. He cried out and fell forwards but was held upward by San's grip.

"Now I want you to look around you" the man didnt move, " I said look" San forced the man's head up and showed him the view. His partner laid on the ground a few feet away, no longer breathing and covered in his own blood. He was unrecognizable. The man swallowed thickly but said nothing.

"Now I want you to look to the side" the man did, "you see that boy there?" The man nodded, looking over to Wooyoung, who stood to the side and watched San.

"I want you to apologize to him" San said and the man grunted.

"No way. I won't apologize to a slut like tha-" the man was cut off by a gun shot and another strangled scream.

"Apologize and I might just let you live" San pressed the gun against the man's head, glaring down at him. The man's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face.

"I-I'm sorry" the man mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"What was that?" San asked, pressing the gun harder.

"I s-said that I was sorry" the man spoke louder.

"For what?" The man growled.

"Come on dude, I did as you sai-" San tightened his grib on the other's hair.

"For what?" He growled, pushing forwards slightly.

"For i-insulting you and c-calling you a slut" the man stuttered out, face contorting in pain.

"Good job" San said, pulling the trigger, watching as the man fell forward to join his partner. Not long after the man fell, so did San, the adrenaline finally leaving. He fell to his knees, not caring about the blood soaking into his pants. Wooyoung rushed forwards, stepping over the bodies, grabbing San's shoulders and held him so he didnt fall.

"Okay?" He asked worriedly, scanning his eyes over San's figure for any injuries. He didnt see many, only a few bruises from when the man had gotten a hit in and San's busted knuckles. He had beaten the first one and that had taken it's toll on his hands, especially since he had done the same thing this morning as well. 

"I'm fine, just tired" San mumbled, drowsiness catching up to him. He could finally feel to consequenses of what he had done today.

"Go ship?" Wooyoung asked, helping San stand up.

"Yeah, let's go back to the ship" San winced as he stood but stayed on his feet. Wooyoung nodded and they made their way towards the docks. 

They could see a figure on the ship as they approached. They watched as the figure left before coming back with five more. The first ran towards them, it was Yunho. He stopped a bit away from them after seeing San. He quickly recovered and continued, stopping just before them.

"What happened and why are you covered in blood for the second time today?" He asked, checking San's body for serious injuries.

"Dont worry most of it isnt even mine" San waved him off, feeling a sense of dejavu.

"Again?!" Yunhi exclaimed, alerting the others that were slowly making there way over.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go lay down, I'm tired" San turned, with the help of Wooyoung, and walked back to the ship. The pair slowly made their way up the ramp and into the bunk room. As soon as they walked through the doorway San made a bee-line for his bunk, flopping down onto his bed, not caring about the blood on him. Wooyoung did.

"Shirt..." Wooyoung said, pulling San's shirt up. San sat up and Wooyoung moved it the rest of the way up and off, laying it on the floor afterwards.

"Pants..." He continued to undress San. He looked at the other, who surprisingly had a light blush across his cheeks, and smiled. The sight of naked bodies no longer effected him.

"Water...wipe?" He asked, looking for the right words to say. San nodded and gestured to the corner.

"There are rags in that corner and there is water in the kitchen" Wooyoung nodded and left to get his things. San sighed and flopped back down, feeling the blood on his skin start to itch and internally thanked Wooyoung for helping him clean. Wooyoung quickly came back, pushing the door closed behind him and coming to sit next to San on the bed. He dipped the rag in the warm water and slowly brought it to San's chest, where the blood had soaked through his shirt, wiping down gently and cleaning the blood off. They sat like that, Wooyoung cleaning San and San sleepily watching him, too tired to actually move but too aware of Wooyoung's presence to fully sleep.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San woke up to Wooyoung snuggled into his side and six faces above them, staring down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update Ember first but oh well

San woke up to Wooyoung snuggled into his side and six faces above them, staring down at him. He bit back a yell and refrained from jumping. Wooyoung shifted from San's tensing and San tried to relax, letting Wooyoung get comfortable again. He looked up and met the eyes of the others, noticing all of their facial expressions.

"So baby, huh?" Seonghwa started, smiling teasingly down at San.

"Shut up dont eve-" San started to snap but then Wooyoung shifted from the volume of his voice and he stopped, staring wide eyed down at the other. Wooyoung stopped moving and San let out a relieved sigh.

"Cute" Mingi was also smiling and San kind of wanted to hit him. 

"Shut up" he grumbled, shifting slightly. He slowly replaced himself with his pillow and hoped the Wooyoung would stay asleep. He stood from the bed with a stretch and looked down. He noticed that, thankfully, Wooyoung had helped him back into his pants before they fell asleep. That would have been awkward.

San began to walk towards the door and the others followed him with their eyes.

"Where are you going?" Hongjoong asked from where he was standing next the wall. 

"To piss" San grumbled, rubbing his eyes and slowly opening the door. It was daylight outside and San assumed they had slept through the night. He stumbled up the stairs and winced when the sunlight met his sleep adjusted eyes.

"But we're not done talking to you" Yeosang whined as they followed him up the stairs.

"Fuck off" he growled, really not in the mood after just waking up. He didnt stop to see their reactions and continued walking.

"But Sannie dont leave us, we love you" Mingi called after him as he walked away and San lifted his hand, middle finger raised. He could hear them laugh as he walked away, finally reaching the bathroom. He took a deep breath and leaned against the door for a moment, glad to be alone and away from them for a moment.

\-----

Wooyoung yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the coldness beside him. He stretched his body across the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before pouting and standing from the bed. He slowly made his way up the stairs, hearing yelling and then laughter afterwards but was too far away to hear what was said. He yawned again and finally made it up the stairs, wincing when the sunlight hit his eyes.

The first thing he saw once his eyes adjusted was the group standing in the middle of the main deck, laughing about something. They stopped as he approached and he pouted, walking up to them and stopping next to Seonghwa, who cooed and wrapped an arm over Wooyoung's shoulder.

Wooyoung looked around the group and frowned when he found everyone except San. Seonghwa saw his frown and smiled slightly, knowing the boy was looking for San. 

"Whats wrong youngie?" Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa smiled wider. He wouldnt like the answer to this. Wooyoung looked around, a light blush coming to his face. He shrunk back a bit and Seonghwa tightened his grib on the other's shoulder.

"Sannie?" He asked so quietly that Seonghwa could barely hear him. But he did and bit his lip, he knew it.

"Sorry youngie but I couldnt hear you, can you please say it again?" Hongjoong asked kindly.

"Sannie?" The boy asked a bit louder and Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong's smile dropped a bit before he tensed his jaw, smiling again.

"You want San?" Mingi asked. Wooyoung nodded and they all, well most of them, smiled widely at the boy. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong and almost laughed, his jealousy was showing big time and he found it hilarious. As his best friend, Hongjoong had confessed to Seonghwa that he felt jealous about Wooyoung and San, not because he was in love with either but because he was so happy to find Wooyoung and yet the boy was clinging to San. He wanted Wooyoung to cling to him too. 

Seonghwa found it funny, how the other was acting like an overprotective dad but also wouldnt stand for Hongjoong to get in the way of whatever was happening. He told Hongjoong that and the other had agreed, admittedly a bit reluctant.

"Do you want me to get San?" Mingi asked and the younger nodded, smiling shyly. Mingi nodded and walked towards the bathroom. San startled when there was a knock against the door, having still been leaning against it himself.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Wooyoung woke up and is looking for you" Mingi spoke through the door and San sighed.

"I'll be out in a bit," he just wanted some quiet, is that so much to ask to for?

"You better hurry, the kid's pout was pretty big when I left." Mingi laughed through the door, subtly teasing San again. San said nothing, just running a hand down his face. He waited until Mingi walked away and let out a groan, sometimes he wished to live somewhere else, for the sole purpose of peace and quiet. He quickly opened the door and walked back out onto the main deck. As he got farther out he could see the group standing around laughing, he saw Seonghwa with his arm over Wooyoung's shoulder and smiled. At least the kid clung to other people too. 

Wooyoung looked over and spotted San walking towards them and lit up. San smiled, seeing the happiness in the other's eyes and felt his chest clench for a reason he couldnt name.

"Sannie!" The younger exclaimed, shaking Seonghwa's arm from his shoulders and ran towards San. San almost lost his balance from the force of the other's hug but somehow kept his balance, ignoring the teasing looks of the others, focusing only on the boy currently squeezing the air out of him.

"Wooyoung. Hey Wooyoung, baby, you gotta loosen a bit, I can't breathe" Wooyoung flushed pink but loosened his grip and San took a deep breath, smiling at the other.

"Sorry" Wooyoung mumbled sadly, looking at the ground.

"We're good. I'm not dead, am I?" San asked teasingly while running his fingers through the others hair, combing out the knots. Wooyoung shook his head.

"See, then its fine" Wooyoung looked up shyly and smiled, still not used to the group's kindness.

"You seem to be in a better mood now" Yunho stated, watching the exchange with interest. San glanced over at him and scowled at the smile on his face. He huffed and walked past them, heading to the bunk room to grab a shirt. The sun was beginning to heat up the sky and San really didnt feel like getting a sunburn at that moment. Wooyoung watched San walk for a bit before he ran to catch up, stopping to walk beside him. San glanced at him and looked forwards again. 

"Whats with him?" Yeosang asked, watching them go.

"He probably didnt like us teasing him" Jongho shrugged, not really caring about San's bad mood. He was used to it already.

"Yeah probably" Mingi said, watching them disappear down the stairs.

"What doing?" Wooyoung asked as they walked into the bunk room.

"I have to get a shirt" San said, rummaging through his pile. They didnt really have much room to keep stuff, so everyone had piles of their stuff and everyone kind of stole from each other. It's not the most organized system but it's worked for them so far. San finally found a shirt and slipped it over his head, turning to look at Wooyoung, who had been watching him the whole time. He ran his eyes over the other and took note of the clothes he was wearing. They were all white and beginning to look dirty, he assumed from running yesterday, there were also patches of dried blood from when he had helped San walk back. 

San looked at the state of him and felt bad. He didnt have a change of clean clothes and San didnt know when the last time he ate was, they had to leave their food yesterday before they got to eat.

"Hey Wooyoung?" Said boy looked up and met San's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and the other nodded sheepishly. At the thought of food San could feel his own stomach rumble as well.

"You wanna go get food with me?" Wooyoung began to nod before he looked down at himself and shook his head. San sighed and walked closer.

"Hey, you can wear some of my clothes for now, okay? They might be a bit big but they'll work" San lifted Wooyoung's head and waited until he nodded before turning and digging through his pile again. He stood up with a shirt that was a bit too short on him and a pair of black pants, handing them to Wooyoung and waiting as he changed. 

"Hey, maybe while we're out we can pick you up some clothes that are your size, sound good?" Wooyoung nodded, slipping San's shirt over his head. It sat a little above his pants, showing a bit of his stomach but it was okay because it was hot outside. That's what San repeated in his head at least. They both looked at each other and began walking to the main deck, meeting the group out there. The others looked at them and stared.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa asked, scanning his eyes over them both.

"Uh...leaving?" San's answer felt more like a question.

"Youngie? What are you wearing?" Hongjoong asked sweetly, analyzing the clothes.

"San clothes" the boy answered quietly. Hongjoong turned to glare at San, who looked away and swallowed thickly.

"Why?" San looked between Hongjoong and Wooyoung, comtemplating on how to answer.

"He didn't have any clothes of his own, so gave him some of mine" San answered, still refusing to look at the other.

"But why those?" Hongjoong sounded exasperated and San smiled slightly.

"Because the rest were too big" San shrugged, finally looking up at the other, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey look, we're going to go get him clothes now but his others had blood on them and he had to change, okay?" San sighed, rolling his eyes and raising his hands slightly in mock surrender. Hongjoong groaned, running a hand down his face while Wooyoung watched in confusion. He didnt understand why they were fighting, yes these clothes showed more skin than the ones he used to have on but it really shouldnt have been that big of a deal.

"Okay fine, just dont buy him anything like that in his own size please. That would be worse" Hongjoong asked, really not trusting San to buy clothes for Wooyoung.

"Whatever fine" San sighed and grabbed Wooyoung's hand, pulling him down the ramp. "We're getting food by the way" he yelled as they stepped into the docks and continued to walk away.

"Whats up with you?" Seongjwa stepped next to Hongjoong, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Hongjoong glared at him before looking forward again.

"I dont fully trust San with him, what if something happens?" Hongjoong asked, sounding worried. Seonghwa sighed and turn the other to face him.

"Listen Joong, you have to let it go, okay? I know that you regret not helping Wooyoung when you had the chance but hes not seven anymore. He's grow up and been through shit we probably couldnt even imagine and San's there for him. He's protected him so far and I trust him with my own life. They'll be fine." Seonghwa spoke, looking Hongjoong in the eyes. Hongjoong nodded sadly, he just wanted to help.

"You dont have to let go completely but let the boy have space, you can still help but you have to trust San. You trust him dont you?" Seonghwa continued.

"Of course I trust him...just not with Wooyoung" Seonghwa sighed, this was gonna take forever.

\-----

"Where going?" Wooyoung asked as they walked down the street, looking at all the booths along the sides.

"To eat" San answered, turning a corner. Wooyoung followed until they found a little restaurant. They went in and sat down, a waitress quickly bringing them drinks. San took a sip and made a face. 

Damn it, he never got to pee this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending but i couldnt figure out how to stop it and that was what my brain came up with so...💁


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "San look at you, you've grown since I last saw you huh, all grown up now. And look at this, pretty nice catch if I say so myself." San felt himself tense and Wooyoung looked at him worriedly.

San winced as they stepped out of the restaurant, the sunlight burning his eyes.

"Are you ready to get clothes now?" He asked, turning to look at Wooyoung. He nodded and they walked towards the street booths. San glanced around as Wooyoung observed the booths, stopping to look at everything available.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked and Wooyoung shook his head, stopping once again to look at the brightly colored clothing. San hums and follows the other, looking at them as well.

"Do you know what size you wear?" Wooyoung shook his head and San sighed.

"Can I ask why?" Wooyoung looked at him and bit his lip.

"I never choose" it took San a moment to decipher what was said while Wooyoung looked forward again.

"Never choose? Oh, you mean you never got to choose your clothes?" San finally responded and Wooyoung just nodded, staying silent. San looked over at Wooyoung, seeing how sad he became and felt bad, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, its okay. We can find something that you like and this time you can choose, okay?" He spoke quietly, trying to comfort the other. Wooyoung nodded, a small smile dancing across his lips. They continued walking until eventually Wooyoung stopped again, looking at the clothes on display.

"You like these?" San asked, watching the interest cross Wooyoung's face. Wooyoung opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could.

"San look at you, you've grown since I last saw you huh, all grown up now. And look at this, pretty nice catch if I say so myself." San felt himself tense and Wooyoung looked at him worriedly.

"What do you want? He growled, turning to face the man behind them.

"Now, now thats not very nice Sannie" the man grinned, a predatory glint in his eye.

"Dont fucking call me that" San went to take a step forward but quickly stopped himself.

"Oh come on Sannie, why so hostile?" San took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He looked behind him when he felt a hug on the back of his shirt, seeing Wooyoung's confused face.

"Sannie?" He asked quietly, beginning to look scared.

"Not right now Wooyoung" San spoke softly, trying to control his anger.

"Wooyoung huh. What is this, your new plaything San?" The man grinned again, this time directing it towards Wooyoung causing him to shrink back.

"Dont you say his name you bastard!" San yelled, lashing forward, swinging at the other.

"Do you who I am Wooyoung?" The man stepped back, dodging San's swing. Wooyoung didnt answer, only shaking his head with fear in his eyes.

"Awe San, I'm hurt that you dont talk about me. Well Wooyoung...you can call me Seojun" the man, Seojun, introduced, stepping towards Wooyoung and reached out, grabbing his jaw.

"Stop it! Stay away from him, please dont!" San exclaimed, a desperate look on his face as he ran towards them, trying to force Seojun away.

"Please?! Little brother are you that weak now?" Seojun laughed, shoving San away and turning to stare down at him.

"Wooyoung, be a good boy and don't move" San gasped when Seojun grabbed him, forcing him to his feet.

"Dont listen Wooyoung, run! You need to run now!" San choked out and Wooyoung shakily nodded, stumbling away as fast as he could.

"There you go again San, always getting in my way and ruining my fun" Seojun tsked, shaking his head mockingly.

"Is that was this was this is? Finally coming to finish the job you failed so long ago?" San asked resentfully. Seojun laughed, tightening his grip.

"No brother, thats not why I was here but now? I might just have to do that"

Seonghwa gasped when he saw Wooyoung running towards the ship, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh baby, whats wrong? Wheres San?" He asked, running to Wooyoung and grabbing him tight.

"Sannie...Seojun...cant h-help" Wooyoung sobbed and Seonghwa froze.

"Did you say Seojun?" He asked and Wooyoung nodded. Seonghwa slowly released his grip on Wooyoung, hands shaking as a cold wave of terror washed over him.

"Youngie, I need you to stay here, okay?" Seonghwa asked with a trembling voice. Wooyoung nodded, barely registering what was said. As soon as he nodded Seonghwa was gone.

"Hongjoong! Hongjoong, we need to go now!" He yelled, running into the office, startling the other.

"What? Why?" He stood quickly, knocking the papers from the desk.

"San's in trouble" Seonghwa answered leading them off the ship, almost tripping in his haste.

"How?"

"Seojun' s back" that caused Hongjoong to swallow thickly, images of the man running through his head. He had only had the displeasure of meeting him once and thought he would never have to see him again. But if he was back then there was no way of telling what kind of state that San was in right now.

San coughed, spitting blood onto the pavement. He looked up as footsteps approached him, staring as his brother walked closer with a sinister smile on his face.

"Not so tough now are we Sannie?" Seojun crouched down to be eye level with San, threading his fingers into his hair and yanking. San bit back a yelp and glared at the other, rage boiling within him stronger than he had ever felt and yet, he couldn't do anything. He couldnt fight back, he couldnt win against Seojun and he knew that but that didnt mean he was going to give up completely.

"Shut up" he mumbled, trying to pull his head back.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Seonjun tightened his grip and grinned, bringing San's face closer to his own. San grinned back, spitting blood on his face.

"I said, shut up" San spoke again this time holding eye contact. He gritted his teeth when he felt the impact of a hand against his face, throwing his head to the side.

"You little bitch" Seojun exclaimed in disgust, wiping his face off with his hand. "You're gonna regret that" San swallowed but didnt move. He might not be able to win but he wasnt going to run away, hes already done enough of that. 

Seojun pushed him back until he was sitting on the ground, pulling a blade from his belt. San let out a grunt when he fell against the ground from his crouched position, watching cautiously as the other walked closer, twirling the blade between his fingers. He screamed when in the next second that very same blade was embedded into his thigh, tears involuntarily ran down his cheeks as he heaved for breath.

"Look at how weak you are, crying like a baby" San didnt say anything, focusing on trying to stay awake. He felt the blade pull from his thigh and bit his lip, forcing his eyes open. Seojun saw him looking and smiled, bringing the blade towards his face.

"Look at the pretty color San" he spoke, bringing the red stained blade up for San to see. "You always were so pretty, more girl than boy" Seojun sneered dropping his hand down, "maybe thats why they always liked you better"

"They liked me better because you're a fucking psychopath" San spat, bringing his hand up to squeeze his thigh.

"Thats not very nice" Seojun spoke, a fake sweetness in his words.

"No, you just dont like to hear the truth" San screamed again when the blade came to his arm, slicing through his bicep.

"Stop back talking brat" Seonjun growled. San bit his tongue and stayed quiet.

"Better, maybe you actually had some manners beat into since last time I saw you. Did your coward of a captian finally step up and be a man, beat you into submission?" Seojun cackled at the thought, "Oh what a glorious thing to imagine" he smiled, grabbing San by his chin. He forced him to look at him and brought their faces inches apart.

"Did you cry then too?" He whispered lowly, running the blade across San's cheek. San just closed his eyes.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're pathetic" Seojun sneered in disgust, kicking San in the ribs. San whimpered, biting his lip. He wouldnt cry, he refused to be weak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm just gonna warning this chapter is hella messed up😶

"San!" Seonghwa yelled as they ran, not caring about the looks they were getting. "San where are you, you asshole?" Hongjoong followed behind him as they ran, looking down every street opening that they passed. The worst thoughts kept running through this head, worst case scenarios that he didn't even want to imagine.

"Hongjoong we're never gonna find him" Seonghwa slowed to a stop, turning to face him. There were tears rolling down his cheeks but neither of them acknowledged them, staring at each other.

"We'll find him Hwa" Hongjoong whispered, trying to reassure himself as much as he was Seonghwa.

"Bu-"

"No! No buts, we can't afford to doubt ourselves right now, okay? San is depending on us to get him out of there. You know he wont fight Hwa" Seonghwa nodded, hitting himself lightly to clear his head.

"You're right, we can't give up" with that they turned and began running again.

"San!" Seonghwa continued yelling, even though his throat was beginning to hurt. They couldnt stop now, it had already been too long.

"You hear that Sannie? I think he went and warned the others" Seojun spoke, looking down at the other. San stared back up at him, still gripping his thigh. They needed to stop, they couldn't come here and see this.

"Maybe we should speed this up a bit huh? What do you think Sannie?" Seojun crouched down and leaned over San, who was laying on his side.

"Or maybe you want them to watch? Want them to see you as the little bitch that you really are?" San shook his head with as much force as he could, willing his tears away.

"You're pathetic" Seojun sneered in disgust, kicking San in the ribs. San whimpered, biting his lip. He wouldnt cry, he refused to be weak again. But this, this situation brought back too many things, scars that had closed years ago and losses that he thought he had gotten over. He really was pathetic.

"San!" He looked at the call of his name, as did Seojun.

"Oh no, looks like we're out of time Sannie" Seojun grinned, grabbing San by his hair and dragging him up into a sitting position, crouching behind him. Seonghwa appeared in the opening of the street, stopping at the sight that greeted him. He sobbed but didnt take his eyes from it. San looked so defeated, so lifeless. It scared him.

"Let him go Seojun" he tried to make his voice firm, he failed but he still tried.

"But whats the fun in that Seonghwa" Seojun grinned at the other, bringing up the forgotten blade to the front of San's neck, "Look at him, hes already so close. Why not just finish?" 

"No!" Seonghwa felt his terror grow when Seojun brought it even closer. "Hongjoong!" He yelled watching as the other stepped out from the other opening behind them.

"So you're not alone, should have guessed that" Seojun grimaced, surveying his situation.

"You lose again Sannie" he whispered to the other before releasing him, watching as he fell forward and hit the ground.

"Take him, hes useless. One of these days you wont be there to help him and thats a day I've looked forward to since we were kids" Seojun grinned, turning and grabbing Hongjoong by the arm, throwing him forward and by the time everyone stopped moving, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Seonghwa yelled, running to San, who was struggling to push himself up onto his knees. He crouched down, reaching out to help him.

"Dont touch me" San mumbled lowly, finally getting his arms underneath himself.

"What?" Seonghwa asked, not having understood what the other said.

"I said dont touch me!" San exclaimed, smacking Seonghwa's hands away.

"But San-" Hongjoong started.

"No, leave me alone. I can do it myself" San struggled to push himself up, straightening his arms. He was shaking but refused to let them help.

"You know, usually I would let you push us away and shut us out but today I'm gonna say fuck you and do what I want to do" Seonghwa growled, picking San up even as he struggled. He grunted as San kicked him but only tightened his grip.

"Let me go you bastard" San yelled, pushing himself away from Seonghwa causing himself to be dropped. He grunted when be hit the ground but let out a breath because he wasn't being held anymore.

"I can do it" he glared at Seonghwa,who was standing in front of him with and angry look on his face. He watched as San shakily stood up, wincing and grabbing at his thigh but didnt move to help him again. 

"Atleast let us help you walk, come on you can throw your arms over our shoulders. It's not that hard San" Hongjoong suggested, walking towards where San unsteadily stood. San shook his head and began to limp away from them, grimacing everytime he took a step forward.

"Wha-hey, let me go!" he exclaimed when the other two grabbed his arms, throwing them over their shoulders.

"Let us help, just this once" San nodded and they slowly made their way back to the ship. As they walked, San thought about what had happened, feeling the anger come back. Anger at himself, Seojun, and-

"Are you guys okay?!" Yeosang yelled, running towards them with everyone following him.

"You bastard!" San yelled, ripping himself away from Seonghwa and Hongjoong. He threw himself forward and grabbed Yeosang.

"You did this didnt you?! You told him where I was!" San tightening his grip on the other.

"San, back off!" Hongjoong yelled, trying to pull him away.

"Stop! Its his fault, he did it again just like he did all those years ago!" San felt tears roll down his cheeks, hot against his cool skin.

"This is your fault!" He yelled, swinging his fist forward. He felt it connect and then felt Hongjoong grab him, holding his arms behind his back. Hongjoong grunted as San began to struggle harder, almost throwing them off balance.

"Let me go, he deserves this!" San continued to yell as Yunho ran over to check on Yeosang. Hongjoong brought his arms farther back and San screamed. Wooyoung stared from the side, clinging to Jongho.

"Sannie" he whispered sadly, watching the boy sob and scream, thrashing around in Hongjoong's hold.

"Sannie stop, please"

"Please! Let me go!" San was beginning to feel dizzy, he assumed from blood loss.

"Not until you calm down San" Seonghwa spoke softly. They had gone through this once before but this was worse, so much worse.

"You can't hold me. Please, let me go!" San continued to sob, no longer screaming. Hongjoong slowly loosened his grip and as soon as San felt that it was loose enough, he wrenched himself away, the force thowing him the floor. He stared up at all of them with betrayal in his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks, breath still stuttering. He scrambled to his feet quickly and backed away.

"San I still have to hel-" Yunho stood, stepping away from Yeosang.

"No!" San yelled, backing away farther. He turned quickly and tried to walk to the ship, crying out when he stepped on his right leg, thigh still bleeding.

"San stop!" Hongjoong exclaimed but San ignored him, letting the tears roll as he stumbled to the ship. He eventually made it to the medic room and sat on the floor in front of the bed. He grimaced as he straightened his leg and bit his lip. Gripping the sides of the tear in his pants, he pulled with all of his strength, ripping the pant leg open. He stared down at the wound marring the skin of his thigh.

Slowly he crawled towards the supply cabinet and grabbed the rum and little pieces of cloth. He sat back where he was and slipped off his shirt, pulled it straight and bit down on it. He struggled to take the top from the bottle but eventually got it. Biting down harder, he poured the alcohol on his thigh, screaming through his clenched teeth. He grabbed one of the rags and pressed it to the area, soaking another with more alcohol. Slowly he dropping the shirt from his mouth and panted. Breathing was becoming difficult. He pressed the soaked cloth to his thigh and bit back another scream, bringing the other to wipe the wound on his arm. 

He felt drowsy and let his head fall back against the solid base of the bed, feeling his eyes slip closed and darkness consumed him. 

Wooyoung sat outside the door, tears rolling down his cheeks from the sound  of San's screams. He curled his knees to his chest and sat, waiting for San to come out.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Start time?" Wooyoung said cautiously after a moment and San smiled at him.
> 
> "You mean the beginning?" he spoke with a smile so wide it almost hurt. Resting his chin on his hand, he watched as Wooyoung flushed, cheeks and ears becoming a light shade of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dont know if you guys already knew this or not but i have this posted on Wattpad as well and on there I did a Character Q&A and I wanted to know if you guys might want to do that on here. If you want to just comment and let me know and i will post the thing for it. Have a nice day. Bye!

Hongjoong looked over at Yeosang, who was still sitting on the ground.

"you didnt" he stated, disbelief was clear in his voice.

"Of course not, I never wanted to see him again after what happened last time" Yeosang replied, squeezing his arms to his body. Seonghwa sighed and sunk down to sit on his knees. Slowly everyone followed suit and they sat in a vague circle, staring at each other and not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe he actually thought that I did it" Yeosang spoke softly, sadness apparent in his voice. Mingi hummed but didnt reply.

"I can't belive he cried. In the entire time he has been with us, he has never cried, not even when he broke his arm. He was freaking out. He was begging and honestly, it scared me" Seonghwa eventually broke the silence. A thick tension washed over them, memories of their strongest member falling apart apparent in their minds.

"He was terrified" Jongho spoke softly and everyone nodded.

"I dont think it was because of Seojun. It didnt seem like that kind of fear" Hongjoong spoke thoughtfully, clenching and unclenching his fists in thought.

"What could it have been then?" Hongjoong shook his head, shrugging. He had no idea what could have caused a reaction like that and honestly, he didnt think that he really wanted to know.

\----

"Sannie?" Wooyoung knocked on the door, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Silence replied to his call and he frowned, eye brows furrowing.

"Sannie open?" He knocked again, resting his hand flat against the wood, listening for any sound on the other side.

"Please?" He sobbed, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. He sat there for a moment, listening and waiting for something, anything to tell him that San was okay. But that thing never came and he cried harder, feeling his body shake as sobs ripped through it. He had never cried this hard. He hated this. He hated crying. He hated being so weak. He hated not being able to say what he wanted. He hated himself. He hated everything.

"San!" He yelled, hoping that the louder volume let the other know that he was there. He reached up to open the door but stopped when he hear a noise. It sounded like a cry.

"Sannie?" He asked, hearing no reply. Wooyoung stood and opened the door slowly, peaking his head through the opening. He saw San sitting on the floor, leg stretched out in front of him. San barely moved when Wooyoung opened the door, glancing up with a frightened gaze.

"Out" he mumbled, cautiously watching the other. He tensed when Wooyoung walked closer.

"Sannie?" San didnt respond, only continued to stare blankly.

"Out!" San yelled when Wooyoung tried to walk closer again. Wooyoung stopped but didnt leave.

"San" the boy spoke with a firm voice, drawing the other's attention, "is okay" he continued, moving closer finally. He reached out to touch the other but San flinched back, causing him to stop and frown.

"Stop, go away" San mumbled weakly. Wooyoung continued to frown and San watched him think. Suddenly Wooyoung reached forward and grabbed San's shoulders, bringing their bodies together. San struggled but this time it was Wooyoung that refused to let go.

"San is okay" he kept repeating, copying San's movements that he remembered from his own break down. He ran his hand along his back and held on tight. San continued to fight until he just stopped, going lax in Wooyoung's hold, letting tears roll down his cheeks as he sobbed.

"San is okay" Wooyoung whispered thickly, his own tears making a reappearance. San continued to sob, breath stuttering. He screamed and cried and Wooyoung held him, not letting go. San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist and squeezed, needing something solid to hold onto, something to ground him.

"What happen?" Wooyoung asked once they both calmed down a bit.

"Seojun is a bad man Wooyoung. Someone that no one should ever have to meet" San whispered dazedly, almost like he was recalling things in his mind.

"Tell Sannie?" He asked curiously, "why fight Yeosang? Why scared of Joong?" San sighed and brought one of his hands up to rub his face before returning it to it's place.

"Its kind of a long story Youngie." He sighed again, tightening his arms and shifting slightly. He was comfortable, laying on his stomach, arms around Wooyoung. He could feel his head becoming foggy, becoming drowsy. He blinked his eyes open again and looked up to see Wooyoung staring down at him.

"Have time" Wooyoung stated, still staring down at San.

"Okay, you just have to give me a minute" Wooyoung nodded and they fell back into a comfortable silence. Neither of them moved or talked, they just sat where they were.

"Done crying?" Wooyoung asked eventually, running his thumb across San's cheek bone, removing the drying tear tracks. San closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"For now yeah" he answered, eyes still closed. Wooyoung hummed and the silence came back.

"Where do I start?" San sighed eventually, opening his eyes and moving his head to rest on his arm. He looked up at Wooyoung and waited for an answer.

"Start time?" Wooyoung said cautiously after a moment and San smiled at him.

"You mean the beginning?" he spoke with a smile so wide it almost hurt. Resting his chin on his hand, he watched as Wooyoung flushed, cheeks and ears becoming a light shade of pink.

"Begimming?" He mumbled and San laughed slightly.

"Not quite, say it with an n. Remember like can." San explained, watching as Wooyoung processed the words before nodding.

"Be...gin...ning?" He tried again.

"Yeah thats it, good job" San praised. Wooyoung clapped, a bright smile spreading across his lips. San watched, amused by the other.

"Youre such a child" he laughed, watching as the other stopped to pout at the statement, "you're cute" he laid his head flat again, closing his eyes.

"Sannie? Answer?" Wooyoung poked his after a few moments. San groaned low in his throat, not opening his eyes.

"Can't 'm sleepin" San mumbled, cheeks puffed out from where he was laying. Wooyoung huffed and poked San's cheek.

"Whyyy?" He whined, causing San to crack his eye open.

"Cause 'm sleepy" Wooyoung puffed out his cheeks and looked away from San. He moved his arms from San's shoulders and crossed them over his chest causing San to pout.

"Come on Youngie, take a nap with me" he asked, snuggling deeper into his arms. Wooyoung ignored him and he sighed, "Please" He received no answer and slowly tried to sit up. He was stopped by a hand on his head, keeping him where he was. San looked up to see Wooyoung resting his hand on the the top of his head and smiled.

"Come on baby, you're not mad are you?" He smiled, moving closer. He could see Wooyoung flush again but the other still refuses to look at him, "Youngieeeee" he could see the other smile slightly and felt reassured. Wooyoung wasnt really mad at him.

"Okay, so the beginning right?" He asked after a few minutes, lowering himself to lay in Wooyoung's lap again. The other slowly turned to look at him and smiled when San didnt look away.

"Yes, the begin...ning" he looked proud at his correct pronunciation and San smiled at him.

"Okay, this isnt a fun story Youngie. I just wanted you to know that" Wooyoung nodded, suddenly looking serious. San smiled slightly at the other's actions. He was cute.

"So I guess I can start with home. I grew up in a little fishing town on an island, its gone now. It was blown up by pirates and then Joong found me but I grew up there. I had a little family, just my parents and two siblings, both were older than me. We didnt have any outside family. My brother, Seojun, was always so mean. He used to hit me in places that no one would see and then threaten that if i told he would kill me. Of course I believed him, I had already been on the edge multiple times by now." San paused, taking a breath. Wooyoung frowned, running his hand through San's hair, petting him.

"Okay San?" He asked worriedly, feeling the way that the other was shaking. San let out his breath and looked up at the other.

"Yeah baby I'm fine, just need a moment" he spoke with a small smile and a shaky voice. Wooyoung nodded and continued his petting. San closed his eyes and tried to relax. Wooyoung really helped.

"I was fine with it just being me, no one else was being hurt. Even when I was being starved for periods of time or beaten because my brother thought that i didnt look enough like a man, I was glad that it was me. I was glad that it was me and not my sister, Suyeon. She was a year older than I was, the sweetest person I ever knew. She was one of the only people that I trusted. There were three, Suyeon, Yeosang and the other, surprisingly, was friend of my brother's. How stupid was I, right?" San chuckled bitterly, burying his face in his arms and taking another deep breath.

"Well anyway, even though he was my brother's friend, he never helped him. Never seemed to take pleasure in my pain and always helped me when I needed it. His name was Trey, a foreigner that moved there at a young age. He grew to be my friend as well. Unknowingly while I was making friends, the tension between my parents and my brother began to thicken. They knew there was something wrong with him and were just trying to help. He became angry and threatened us all, said he would dismember us and smile while he did it, how messed up is that." San began to shake again, feeling the burning return to his eyes. Wooyoing stared down at him with wide eyes, horrified by the story but entranced as well. He never stopped his movement, trying to keep San calm.

"Stop?" He asked softly and San shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I already made it this far, right?" San mumbled moving his arms to wrap around Wooyoung again, this time burying his face in the other's stomach, hiding from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he spoke thickly, voice muffled, "im such a baby, this wasnt supposed to happen." His tears had made a reappearance but Wooyoung didnt care, just wrapping his free arm over San's shoulders, squeezing him. They sat for a moment, wrapped around each other and not moving.

"Okay..." San sighed, wiping his eyes and trying to calm his breathing,"anyway, my parents were terrified. They knew there was something seriously wrong and tried to move us away. They packed everything they could in a short amount of time. I wasnt there, my brother had stormed off after his outburst and had taken me with him. Foolishly, my sister followed us and saw everything that happened. She got scared and angry and turned to run back home but she never made it out. Trey was walking in just as she was was running out and he grabbed her and dragged her back to Seojun. When he saw that she was there, he laughed. He fucking laughed at her terrified screams. He's sick." Wooyoung could feel the tears soak through his shirt and bit his lip, wanting to take the memories away, take the pain away.

"What happened that day should never happen to anyone. They raped her and then killed her. He raped his own fucking sister and laughed while his best friend did the same. Then when they had their fun, he killed her in cold blood. He forced me to watch the whole thing, they took turns holding me still and I couldnt do anything. I was powerless to save her Wooyoung, I was only fourteen and I couldnt save her" San sobbed, finally cracking under the weight of his guilt, the weight of the memories. Wooyoung cried too. He cried for a girl he never knew, for experiences that he related to, for San and his pain, for everyone who's ever gone through something like that. They both cried because no words could match what they felt.

"Done?" Wooyoung whispered after a moment of silence. They had stopped crying, just sitting, numb to everything around them.

"No, theres still more" San whispered back, adjusting his body. Wooyoung squeezes his eyes closed and took a breath like San did.

"Don't have to finish" he spoke again and San hummed.

"I know but I may as well" San finished, flipping to lay on his back, staring up at Wooyoung's face above him. Wooyoung moved his arms to rest on San's chest and looked down as well.

"Sure?" Wooyoung whispered, looking worried.

"Yeah im sure," San mumbled, not fully talking anymore. "After she was dead, Trey left us and my brother dragged me back to our house. He was yelling at me because I was crying. When we made it back to the house my parents had everything ready. My father ended up overpowering Seojun for a moment and we actually got away. By this time Yeosang was the only person I still had that I still trusted. We hid in the other side of the town, I told him where but not why. The wound was still too fresh and i couldnt even hardly speak then. Maybe if I would have told him it would have stopped what happened but then he would probably be dead now. I dont know which-which I could live with better. Im a terrible person but I can't change how I feel Wooyoung, I've tried." Wooyoung sucked in a breath but didnt say anything, he knew how that felt. How it felt to feel like a terrible person but still consider the thoughts that made you feel that way. He felt that way about himself, about if it had been another kid taken and not him. He could have been happy, he could have grown up with Hongjoong and they might have ran away together with Seonghwa when the time came. He might have stayed as himself but that didnt happen and there's nothing he can do to ever change that fact.

"He searched the city trying to find us to finish what he had started. Eventually he found Yeosang, who in his blindness told him where we were. He found us and it was just lucky, or maybe not, that I wasnt inside the house when he came. I was outside in the back and heard my mother's screams. He had broken in and knocked my father unconscious. He attacked my mother next, he stabbed her through the stomach and watched as she bled out. I didnt stay long enough to see what he did to my father...i ran away. I fucking ran away Wooyoung. I didnt stay and try to help, I ran away like a coward. I didnt run in and try to save my mother, I just watched as she died and then ran away. I hated myself for that, I still do." San heaved a breath, somehow relieved to have told someone else. Wooyoung moved one of his arms, wiping at the tears rolling down San's cheeks.

"After that I never saw him again and thought that maybe he finally gave up but then we stopped on a little island right before we stopped here, he found me. He didnt do anything physical, just ran into me and talked. He told me how I grew up and that he missed his play buddy. That statement made me sick, I hadnt felt terror like that since the day it all crashed. I ran away again, ran from the one person that I knew I couldnt beat because I was weak. Thats all I can say right now but even then..." San trailed off, looking up see Wooyoung's tears. He smiled slightly at the other and brought his hand up to rub them away, they made his chest hurt.

"Hey baby, why are you crying?" He spoke softly and was startled when Wooyoung didnt answer, instead he gently pushed San out of his lap and quickly stood. He walked out of the room with purpose in his steps, walking towards the main deck where everyone was. By now they had stood up and where conversing about other things, trying to take their minds off of earlier.

Seonghwa looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, seeing a tear stained Wooyoung marching rowards them. He opened his mouth before quickly closing it again, instead choosing to try and meet the other halfway. Wooyoung ignored him, walking right past him and Seonghwa watched him go until he heard more doorstep approach, turning to see San trying to chase after Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung whatever you are doing, dont do it" San called after him, trying to get him to stop. He looked angry and the look made San worry. Wooyoung ignored them both, marching straight towards Yeosang. He appraoched the other and swung his fist forward, connecting with the others jaw. Yeosang stumbled back and looked at Wooyoung with wide eyes.

"Wooyoung, no!" San yelled, still trying to chase after him. Seonghwa reached out to help him but was swatted away with a scowl. Wooyoung crouched down next to Yeosang and San tried to limp faster. Wooyoung reached out and Yeosang flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for another hit. He was surprised when he felt gentle fingers brush across his jaw, opening his eyes to look at Wooyoung.

"Sorry..." The boy whispered apologetically, staring at the red spot that had formed.

"It's okay, I deserved it. Im guessing that he told you then." Yeosang whispered with a small smile, bringing a hand up to rub the spot, "wow for such a tiny person, you have a solid punch" Wooyoung smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry" he said again and Yeosang waved him off with a smile. San stopped next to them, panting lightly from the effort. Wooyoung stood up and grabbed San's arm, throwing it over his shoulder and starting towards the bunk room.

"Wait Wooyoung, I'm not done. I just got over there" San complained, trying to turn and look at Yeosang. Wooyoung ignored him and continued to pull him. The others just watched in amusment as San got dragged around and became compliant in the hands of the boy. They surely were something else.


	12. Character Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well iys what the title says. I thought it would be fun and give you guys an oppurtunity to ask any questions that you have

So I kind of wanted to do this as a special thing for us finally reaching double digit chapters in this story. I will put the names of the characters and you can comment your questions to their name. This will stay open and you can comment at anytime.

Wooyoung-

San-

Hongjoong-

Seonghwa-

Mingi-

Yeosang-

Yunho-

Jongho-

Boss-

Seojun-

Any other character not mentioned(put name and question)-

Author(me)-

 

I hope you guys enjoy this and hopefully I'll have the next chapters up soon. Chapter 11 is being started and will hopefully be posted sometime soon after this one. Have a nice day. Bye!


	13. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I wasnt the only one that said something, why I'm I the only one getting slandered here?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands out dramatically.

"Wooyoung I wasn't done, stop pulling me" San complained as he was pulled towards the bunks.

"You were" Wooyoung spoke, not letting letting go or stopping.

"No, I was-" San started again.

"You were" he was cut off again. He closed his mouth and stopped struggling, letting himself be pulled. Wooyoung looked back, seeing San's and smiled,"good" he praised, glad the other had stopped fighting.

"What are we even doing?" San asked as they approached the bunk room door.

"You said sleepy" Wooyoung pushed the door open and San smiled.

"Oh yeah..." He trailed off, grin growing even wider, "you gonna sleep with me?" He asked, watching as Wooyoung flushed again. He didn't answer, just lead them farther into the room and to the bunk.

"Youngie..." San sang, smiling again and sitting on the edge of the bed before slowly laying down. He sighed when he felt the softness against his back and finally relaxed, closing his eyes. Wooyoung watched with a smile before turning to leave. San heard him turn and opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, gently grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him back. Wooyoung stumbled and fell back, landing on the bed with San. He sat up and looked at the other from his spot on the edge.

"What for?" He asked and San just grinned, grabbing his shoulder and  pulling him to lay next to him.

"Cause 'm sleepy, remember?" He mumbled, turning to lay on his side. He winced when he shifted his leg but quickly relaxed again, feeling drowsiness begin to cloud his mind.

"Sleep" San muttered, barely coherent. Wooyoung stared for a moment before finally laying down properly. Almost immediately San had an arm over him and was drifting off farther. Wooyoung turned to press his back against the older, quickly feeling himself drift off as well.

"They're cute" Seonghwa said as he watched San and Wooyoung disappear through the bunk room doorway.

"They're disgusting" Jongho grimaced, sticking his tongue out much like a child.

"I agree" Hongjoong muttered, looking at the floor. Seonghwa turned towards him with a scowl.

"Just because you dont have a boyfriend doesnt mean that you have to be rude about someone else getting one" he snapped, glaring at the other. Hongjoong looked up with an offended look on his face.

"Hey! I wasnt the only one that said something, why I'm I the only one getting slandered here?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands out dramatically.

"Because I said so, dont try me right now Joong" Seonghwa continued to glare and Hongjoong returned it. Mingi eventually stepped in before something could actually happen.

"Okay, okay, why dont you both back down. Hwa, honey, you need to calm down. Let's go, we can go for a short walk" he dragged the other away before he could protest. Seonghwa opened his mouth to complain but one look from Mingi caused him to close his mouth and look away.

"Man, he makes me so angry sometimes." Hongjoong muttered, running a hand through his hair. Jongho looked over at him and laughed at his sour expression. Yeosang and Yunho just stood to the side awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Today has not started off in the best way.

"Man, he makes me so mad sometimes" Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair. Mingi looked over at the other and sighed.

"You know, you're so much alike that sometimes it scares me" Mingi said and Seonghwa glared at him.

"You know, comparing me to him really isnt helping my mood right now" Mingi just nodded and smiled at the other, seeing his face soften slightly.

"Stop smiling like that." He muttered, turning his face away from the other.

"But why, I thought you liked my smile?" Mingi teased, he knew exactly what he was doing and it made him happy to see Seonghwa flustered.

"Because im trying to be mad" he continued to mutter, refusing to speak any louder. Mingi looked at him and felt a warmth in his chest.

"You can't be mad when I smile?" Mingi continued and Seonghwa sighed.

"You know I can't idiot" he gave a small smile before it was gone again and Mingi internally cheered. 

"Then dont be mad cause I'm too happy not to smile" Seonghwa sighed and finally gave in, flashing Mingi a grin. He reached forward and cupped the other's face, gently closing the distance between them. They pulled back quickly, nothing more than a gentle brush of their lips and continued to walk.

"You know we have to go back sometime, right?" Mingi broke the silence after a few moments.

"Way to go asshole, you ruined the moment but yes I know that." Seonghwa chuckled, squeezing Mingi's hand im his own.

"Sorry" he smile sheepishly, squeezing back gently. Seonghwa just smiled, leaning against Mingi as they walked.

"Joong, you good?" Yeosang asked quietly as he approached the other. Hongjoong looked up as the other stopped next to him, looking out at the sea.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Hongjoong turned his head to look out again. Yeosang bit his lip gently and sighed.

"No reason really. Its just after Seonghwa left earlier no one came to check on you..." he mumbled, trailing off in embarrassment.

"And you wanted to?" Hongjoong asked, looking at the other again. He was surprised, usually they just left him alone to solve it himself. Maybe that was why Yeosang seemed so embarrassed, because they didnt usually do stuff like this.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, refusing to look at the other.

"Well...thanks" Hongjoong smiled and Yeosang returned it. Both turned their heads to look out again, enjoying the silence.

"Yunho I swear, everyone on this ship is going crazy" Jongho sighed as he observed the sight in front of him. Yunho sat next to him and looked as well.

"I know how you feel" he agreed, nodding his head. They both watched Hongjoong and Yeosang converse quietly.

"If they get together, I'm gonna scream" Jongho stated, breaking the silence suddenly. Yunho looked over at him with an amused look, eyebrow raised.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Jongho met his look with one of his own.

"Yes really. I wont be able to stand having three couples on this ship, i will literally go insane" Jongho spoke in a serious voice, a hint of humor behind his words.

"Three?" Yunho asked, "I though there was only one right now" Jongho sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Are you really that dumb?" He asked exasperatedly and Yunho looked offended for a moment before Jongho continued.

"How long do you think San and Wooyoung are gonna say single? Like seriously they're practically fucking already" Jongho spoke matter-of-factly and Yunho almost blushed from his blunt words.

"You're right, let's just be thankful that they're not right now" Yunho sighed instead. 

"Yeah, we'd never hear the end of it from Joong" Jongho agreed.

"Or them" Yunho added on and they both nodded, enjoying the peace while they still had it. They both hummed, looking at the sky that was turning different shades of pink, blending together to make a beautiful scene.

"You know, maybe it wouldnt be such a bad thing for everyone to get together" Yunho broke the silence again after a moment of thinking.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Jongho looked over curiously.

"Because atleast then everyone would be happy" Jongho hummed and agreed wordlessly. Maybe it really wouldnt be that bad of a thing.


	14. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San woke up to the rocking of the boat. Sunlight filtered into the room and the spot next to him was empty. He could smell the salty air, stronger than it usually was and guessed that they had taken off again. There was an aching throughout his body and he really regretted moving so much.

San woke up to the rocking of the boat. Sunlight filtered into the room and the spot next to him was empty. He could smell the salty air, stronger than it usually was and guessed that they had taken off again. There was an aching throughout his body and he really regretted moving so much. He looked up when the door began to creak open, seeing Wooyoung's head peek through the crack.

"Hey..." San groaned, voice still rough from sleep. Wooyoung smiles a bit and stepped farther into the room.

"Good sleep?" He asked, sitting on the edge, running a hand through San's messy hair. San hummed, closing his eyes again and enjoying the feeling. He was just beginning to drift off again when Wooyoung stopped, removing his hand and standing up. San opened his eyes with a whine and looked up at the other, a tired pout present on his lips.

"Up" Wooyoung gestured, staring expectantly. San ignored him, closing his eyes and hugging his blanket closer.

"Up" Wooyoung huffed, grabbing the blanket and pulling. San groaned and weakly fought back, losing in the end when finally, Wooyoung pulled the blanket off his shoulders. Wooyoung reached down, grabbing San's shoulder and trying to pull him up. With some effort, he succeeds, San finally sitting up on the bed, sleepily blinking his eyes.

"Up, you eat" San slowly looked up at Wooyoung, not quite registering what was said.

"Huh?" He groans, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

"Food, you need eat" Wooyoung repeated when San finally opened his eyes fully. San hummed and nodded slowly, feeling his stomach growl at the thought of food. He stretched a hand out to Wooyoung and the other looked at him before grabbing it and pulling him up. San fell forward and Wooyoung caught him, holding him up as San laid his head against the other's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"Lets go, food" San mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Wooyoung huffed again but complied, beginning to slowly walk towards the door. He lead San backwards and up the stairs to the main deck where the other's stood. They all looked over when the pair approached, most smiling at the sight if a sleepy San. He was so soft and cuddly, except he usually cuddled Mingi.

"Need help?" Mimgi asked, approaching the shorter. Wooyoung just shook his head and stopped walking. San sleepily blinked his eyes, frowning when he saw the others.

"What happened to food?" He whined, squinting his eyes at the sunlight. Mingi chuckled and patted his head slightly, causing San to frown again. Wooyoung just sighed and began walking them towards the kitchen again. San winced slightly at the sudden movement, body still sore. They slowly made their way and Wooyoung sighed in relief when they met the doorway. 

Seonghwa looked up from the food as the door opened, smiling at the sight if Wooyoing and San.

"Handful?" He asked gesturing to San, who was wrapped around the other. Wooyoung just nodded and tried to pry San's arms away from him but stopped when the other whined.

"Think sick?" Wooyoung asked looking worriedly down to the other. Seonghwa frowned and moved to stand next to them, reaching out a hand to feel for a temperature.

"I dont think he's sick, just slightly delirious from his wounds. He probably needs to eat as well, he was out for quite awhile." Seonghwa spoke, moving back towards the food, grabbing small things such as biscuits and small strips of meat. 

"We really need to restock, never got to when we stopped" he muttered to himself before turning back towards the pair, "here take him back to bed and make him eat this. Hopefully he becomes more aware soon." Wooyoung nodded and grabbed the food, turning to lead them back up the stairs.

"Sannie?" He whispered when they finally made it back to the bunk room. San hummed but didnt move.

"Gotta lay down" Wooyoung tried to push him away gently, only to feel him tighten his grip. He sighed and relented, slowly sitting on the bed which forced San to move a bit. He sat next to Wooyoung, leaning his head on his shoulder and snuggling up to his arm.

"Eat" Wooyoung held out the food towards the other. San just opened his mouth, not bothering to open his eyes. Wooyoung sighed but broke off a small piece of biscuit, feeding it to San. San hummed in appreciation when he tasted the food. Usually boat food wasn't the best tasting but when you felt like you hadnt eaten in days, it tasted pretty good and San was feeling that. He swallowed and opened his mouth for more, eyelids still not moving.

"Not til lay down" Wooyoung refused and San finally cracked his eyes open, just barely enough to see the other. He stuck out his lip in a pout but Wooyoung just looked away, ignoring the older's whining. Eventually San gave up and gracefully flopped back onto the bed, wincing afterwards. 

"Careful" Wooyoung chastised, moving off the bed so that San could lift his legs onto the bed. San just huffed and ignored the other, sulking because he had to move.

"You sick, you act like baby" Wooyoung laughed slightly sitting back on the bed, turning to sit cross-legged next to San.

"Open" he tapped San's cheek and the older reluctantly opened his mouth, stomach ruling over his mind. Wooyoung gave a satisfied smile and fed him another small piece of biscuit.

"How's he doing?" Yunho poked his head through the doorway. Wooyoung looked up at the sudden voice, sending a smile at the other.

"Sleepy" Wooyoung answered, turning to feed San some more when the other tapped him to get his attention.

"Yeah, he'll probably feel that way for awhile. His body took a hard beating, im actually surprised that he's awake." Yunho sat on the bed as well, observing San's physical state.

"I'm still here" San mumbled barely concious as he chewed the food. Yunho chuckled lightly and reached up to pat the other's chest, having sat next to his legs. 

"I know but do you really wanna talk right now" Yunho laughed, watching as San's face scrunched up.

"No" he mumbled after a moment, opening his mouth for more food.

"Thats what I thought" Wooyoung looked over at Yunho as he talked, observing the way they interacted with each other. He had never seen them this way, since he came everything had been in chaos and everyone had fought. He was beginning to feel like he was the cause for the tension.

"Whatcha thinkin about Youngie?" Wooyoung looked down at San, meeting his eyes. By now Yunho had left to do other things. Wooyoung hadnt even noticed.

"Nothi-"

"Don't lie to me, you have weird look on your face and I dont like it" San continued to mumble, still barely concious but somehow sounding stern.

"Am I problem?" Wooyoung finally asked, biting his lips slightly. San furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Of course not, who told you that. I'll beat the-" San started, trying to sit up but Wooyoung pushed him back, laughing quietly.

"No, no, I think" Wooyoung told him, which made him frown even more.

"Why?" He asked confused. Wooyoung looked away, refusing to meet San's eyes.

"Everyone fight now" he mumbled, biting his lip again. He could feel tightening in his chest and willed it to go away. San let out a breath and closed his eyes briefly.

"Youngie?" He called softly, the other still refused to look at him. He waited a moment before trying again.

"Youngie, baby, please look at me" he spoke softly again, reaching out to turn Wooyoung's head towards him.

"Its not your fault. None of this has been your fault, I promise" San reassured, sticking his pinkie towards the other. Wooyoung looked at him weirdly for a moment before smiling and linking their pinkies together. 

"I promise" San smiled back, repeating himself. Wooyoung nodded slightly, the tight feeling slowly unraveling. He leaned forward to hug San, resting his head on the older's chest as San just rested his arm over Wooyoung's shoulders, squeezing slightly. He leaned up a bit, San's arm not letting him sit all the way up.

"I think you're perfect" San whispered, running his eyes over the other's face. Wooyoung felt himself flush but held San's gaze, not looking away even as San pulled him closer.

"Wooyoung, Joong wants to talk to yo-" Seonghwa paused in the doorway, San quickly removed his arm and Wooyoung turned to look at him.

"Joong?" He asked, ignoring the hot feeling of embarrassment that traveled through his body. Seonghwa smiled at him, observing the flush that traveled from his ears to his cheeks before disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, Joong wanted to talk to you but he can wait if you're busy. I'll just tell him you're asleep or something" he grinned teasingly causing the younger to flush even more, if that was possible.

"N-No, not busy" Wooyoung stuttered, standing from his seated position.

"Sure" Seonghwa drew out the word still watching the other fumble, "if you're not busy then I guess you can go but you may wanna make sure the blush is gone first" he gestured towards his own face, chuckling when Wooyoung slapped his hands to his face in an attempt to cover it up. He turned and started to walk out the door.

"I'm not going back to him so you may wanna hurry before he comes to find you himself, he'll be in his office by the way" Seonghwa laughed when Wooyoung made a sound of protest before he was gone, walking up to meet Mingi, who was steering the ship. He stopped next to the other, leaning against his side and closing his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze drifting up from the water.


	15. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong hummed and slid the glass over to him. Seonghwa brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, making a face at the strong taste. Hongjoong laughed at the expression before taking a sip of his own and making a similar expression. They sat there and laughed for a few moments even though nothing was particularly funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this is kind of short but its part of a double update. I double updated because the first one was supposed to be out on Valentine's Day but it wasnt done then so I made another to go with it for making you guys wait so long. I really hope that you enjoyed this and have a nice day. Bye!

"You actually talked to Joong?" Mingi asked after a moment of silence, Seonghwa leaning against him.

"Not really, I only bumped into him and he asked me to get Wooyoung. Hes my captian so I listened" Seonghwa answered and Mingi sighed.

"You really should talk to him, you know" This time it was Seonghwa's turn to sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he stood straight again.

"Why do I have to talk to him first?" He asked sounding almost like a whine.

"Because you know he wont approach you Hwa. Its always like this" Mingi spoke, swinging an arm over the other's shoulders, bringing him close again. Seonghwa huffed but didnt fight back.

"I know that but I dont wanna always be the one apologizing. I wasnt the only one in the wrong Mingi. The fight was just so stupid that it shouldnt even matter but its been building up and that was just when it exploded, over something so stupid and yet, we're still not talking to each other." Seonghwa rambled and Mingi smiled down at him, loving when he got so worked up.

"I know that Hwa but maybe this is just one of thise situations where you just have to apologize, whether you want to or not. Its not natural for you guys not to talk, you're best friends dont let something as petty as this ruin that." Seonghwa sighed again, mainly because he knew that Mingi was right yet again.

"Why do you have to be so smart, can't you just rant with me once in a while?" He asked teasingly, sending the taller a small smile.

"Sorry, no can do babe" Mingi teased back and Seonghwa made a face at the name.

"Why do you insist on saying that?" He scrunched up his face and Mingi laughed, squeezing his shoulder.

"Because I know you hate it" Mingi replied simply and Seonghwa pushed him away.

"Im gonna go, I can't stand to be around you right now" Seonghwa laughed, walking towards the stairs.

"Dont come back until you've talked to Joong or I will push you down the stairs, dont test me" Mingi called after him, laughing when Seonghwa raised his middle finger in retaliation.

"Joong?" Seonghwa called softly, knocking on the office door. He heard a quiet 'come in' and slowly opened the door. Hongjoong sat behind his desk, studying the map in front of him and marking places.

"Why are you here Hwa?" He asked without looking up causing Seonghwa to frown.

"I came to talk to you" he said defensively. Hongjoong looked up briefly before looking back down.

"Mingi made you come here, didnt he?" He asked, moving the map to the side.

"Of course not, he doesn't control me" Seonghwa huffed. Hongjoong looked up at him with a raised brow and Seonghwa sighed, "okay fine, yes Mingi made me come but that doesnt mean I dont wanna talk to you." Hongkoong smiled slightly.

"Sit" he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk, rolling the map up and sitting up straight, "you wanna drink?" He asked, pulling out two glasses and a bottle from a drawer in the desk when Seonghwa nodded, sitting down.

"Has Wooyoung been to see you yet?" Seonghwa asked, watching Hongjoong pour amber liquid into the glasses. Hongjoong hummed and slid the glass over to him. Seonghwa brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, making a face at the strong taste. Hongjoong laughed at the expression before taking a sip of his own and making a similar expression. They sat there and laughed for a few moments even though nothing was particularly funny.

"Man I missed this" Seonghwa laughed, taking another sip of his drink. Hongjoong nodded in agreement.

"I did too but to answer your earlier question, yes he has already been here" Hongjoong answered, sitting back, relaxed in his chair. Seonghwa hummed and did the same.

"You know, we never did restock when we stopped" Seonghwa spoke, breaking the silence that had blanketed them, "we're running low on food"

"We can stop again soon" Hongjoong hummed, looking up at the ceiling, "Hey, I'm sorry" he suddenly confessed, not looking at the other. Seonghwa looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, me too" Seonghwa replied, still smiling when Hongjoong looked at him. He raised his glass and Hongjoong tapped his against it.

"To apologies" Seonghwa spoke.

"To not being idiots" Hongjoong laughed afterward, both tipping their glass back and finishing off the drink, laughing at each other's expressions again. This was nice.


	16. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but highly important...

Seojun grimaced as he walked into the building. It was clean and surprisingly, didnt smell terrible but it just gave off a strong feeling of disgust. It made his toes curl. He was approached by a man in a suit, the man was dressed nicely, back hair slicked back and a stiff look on his face.

"What can I help you with?" The man started with false politeness dripping from his words. Seojun sneered, looking down at him.

"Cut the shit, I heard about your situation and was intrigued" Seojun cut him off before he could say more causing the man to scowl.

"Watch your mouth boy" the man growled, stepping closer to the taller. Seojun just chuckled and pushed him back.

"You don't scare me shorty, now do you need help or not" the man huffed but nodded his head, turning and walking down a hallway. He gestured for Seojun to follow him, which he did. They made it to a room and walked through the door.

"Take a seat" the man gestured towards two chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"Now, you were interested in the job?" The man asked and Seojun nodded, picking at his nails. The man huffed at Seojun disinterest but continued anyway.

"Do you know the details of it or did you come in here blind?" He asked, a slightly annoyed tone coating his voice.

"All I know is that it's a retrieval job, nothing more" Seojun spoke, finally looking up and the man nodded. He turned and dug through a lower drawer for a moment before laying a folder on the desk. He slid it over to Seojun and gestured for him to open it.

"This is the job, the object you'll be retrieving and the pay you will get from it" the man explained as Seojun slowly opened the folder, reading the words before him.

"Ah, familiar" he grinned, memories flashing through his mind, "this ought to be pretty fun then" he chuckled and the man looked at him in confusion before quickly disregarding the strange behavior.

"So you'll take it?" He asked, looking expectantly at the man sitting before him. Seojun looked up at him and thought for a moment. Was it really worth the trouble for the money he was getting? He asked himself that before the job details flashed through his head and he grinned, of course it was. This could be the opportunity that he missed. He nodded in answer with a sinister grin crossing his lips.

"Great!" The man clapped his hands together, pulling a pen from one of his pockets "can I get your full name please?" The man pulled the folder back towards himself and Seojun nodded.

"Choi Seojun" the man sribbled the name onto a sheet of paper within the folder and then smiled, looking up at Seojun.

"I appreciate your work" the man grinned, reaching out a hand for Seojun to shake. Seojun regarded him warily for a moment before grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, yeah can I just get your name in return?" Seojun asked, shakimg the man's hand. The man thought for a moment before a grin came to his face.

"Just call me Boss..."


	17. Question...

So I have a question...i kind of wanted to start an Ateez one-shots book but im not sure if I should. If I did it would be a request book where you guys could request things and I would write them. I might try and write a few original ones but I'm sure yet. I would still update the other stories but this would give me something to do when I have writer's block for the other stories. I would like to know if you guys would read it and/or request things for me to write if i did this. I really hope that you guys will reply and give me answers. I hope you have a nice day! Bye!


	18. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" Mingi broke the silence after a few moments, turning his head to look down at the other. Seonghwa lifted his head, resting his chin on Mingi's chest. He gave a smile, leaning up to press a kiss on the Mingi's lips. They both smiled into the kiss, giggling like teenagers. They pulled back, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it while it lasts hehe

San looked up when the door opened, watching as Wooyoung poked his head through the opening before sliding his body through and shutting the door. He lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers in Wooyoung's direction causing the other to chuckle slightly, smiling as he walked to the bed.

"What?" He laughed, sitting next to San on the bed. San said nothing, just wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist and burying his head into his stomach.

"Still sleep?" Wooyoung asked, running a hand through San's hair as the other practically purred. San barely cracked his eyes open to look at the other, smiling slightly at the look on the other's face.

"Yeah...you should lay down and cuddle me" San mumbled, his voice muffled into Wooyoung's stomach. The younger giggled at the vibrations but complied anyway, tapping San's arms so he would let go. San let go and flipped to lay on his back, watching Wooyoung shift his body. As soon as he was on his back, San pulled him closer. Wooyoung turned onto his side and laid his head on the older's chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

"What did Joong want?" He asked quietly, curious but not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence around them. Wooyoung shifted again, moving his head so that he could look up at San, smiling softly at the sleepy look on his face.

"Not lot, past, me, you, him, others, little bit lot" Wooyoung listed off, San opened his eyes when he was mentioned.

"Me?" He asked biting his lip. This can't be good. Wooyoung smiled wider and nodded, laughing slightly at the scared expression on the other's face.

"Yeah, he ask me how I thought you" San tensed for a moment before trying to relax again.

"Oh really..." He paused lifting his head slightly to look at the other better, "what did you say, huh?" He asked with a teasing smile, trying to make his nerves leave.  

"You nice, I like you" Wooyoung mumbled, pressing his cheek harder against the other, seemingly trying to hide from San's gaze. San sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow.

"What did he say to that?" San huffed. He knew that Hongjoong didn't like him being around Wooyoung and was always worried that he would say something to make it all stop. He didn't want it to stop.

"He ask if I sure and I say yes, he moved on after" San was surprised by what Wooyoung said.

"He didnt say anything else?" San whispered in disbelief, wide eyes now staring up at the ceiling. Wooyoung shook his head and sighed, letting his eyes slip closed. He wasnt tired, just comfortable.

"Wow, thats hard to believe..." He trailed off, running his free hand through his hair, the other rubbing circles on Wooyoung's back. They laid in silence for a few moments, neither speaking or moving, just enjoying each other's company.

"Wanna know something?" San broke the silence, a small smile flitting across his lips. Wooyoung hummed.

"I like you too..." San mumbled causing Wooyoung to smile. He turned and pressed a small kiss to the older's chest, right next to where his heart beat. San smiled with a warm feeling encasing his body, feeling so light that he felt high. He felt blissful.

"So...what did you talk to Wooyoung about?" Seonghwa asked from his spot in front of Hongjoong's desk. Hongjoong looked up from his glass, thinking for a moment.

"Not a whole lot, mainly just recent things. We talked about him, me, the past, San, the present, and just kind of everyone in general" He lists off and Seonghwa nods, watching the liquid swirl in his cup.

"Anything interesting?" He inquires, setting the glass down and giving Hongjoong his full attention. Hongjoong does the same, sitting back in his chair.

"Not really, I just wanted to see if he was happy here." Hongjoong spoke, resting his head on his hand. Seonghwa nodded, growing curious again as he mentally went through the list.

"You said you talked about San, right?" He asked, watching as the other bit his lip. Hongjoong hummed but didnt say anything, "what'd you say?"

"I just, I just asked him what he thought of him. I didnt say anything else after he answered" Seonghwa smiled at the semi-defeated look on Hongjoong's face.

"And what did he say?" He chuckled, already knowing what the other most likely said.

"He said that he liked him..." Hongjoong trailed off, clenching and unclenching one of his fists, "but that doesn't mean, he could just be-"

"Joong dont hurt yourself now," Seonghwa cut him off with another chuckle, "you heard what he said and you know exactly how he meant it. Don't you think that it's time that you just accept it?"

Hongjoong huffed, laying his head on his desk. He didnt answer and Seonghwa knew he was finally listening.

"Come on, whats so bad about them liking each other? Why are you so against San?" Seonghwa asked, sitting forward. Hongjoong refused to look up, keeping his head buried in his arms, laying on the desk.

"Answer me" Seonghwa demanded, placing a hand on the back of the other's head. He watched Hongjoong's shoulders begin to relax as he petted him, now running his fingers through his hair.

"I just...hes just...Wooyoung and-" he stuttered, voice muffled by his arms.

"You don't actually have a reason, do you?" Seonghwa stated knowingly, sending him a small smile.

"I-I...no, not really. I just...dont want him to get hurt again" his voice was still muffled but Seonghwa could hear the thickness beginning to step into it.

"Ah Joong, you always did get emotional when you drank," Seonghwa chuckled, leaning forward to rub the other's shoulders, "come on, don't cry. He'll be fine, San will protect him. He wont let let anything happen to him."

"B-But I wanna be the one to protect him..." Hongjoong cried, still laying on the desk. Seonghwa continued to laugh, standing and walking over to crouch next to him.

"You can Joong but so can San. You can do it together" he tried to get the younger to calm down, rubbing a hand along his spine.

"I don-dont want him to" he kept crying and Seonghwa had to hold back his laughter. That would only make this worse.

"Joong you really nee-"

"Hey have you guys mad-" Mingi pushed the door open, stopping at the sight of his crying captain.

"Umm...do I wanna know?" He asked warily eyeing Seonghwa, who was still rubbing Hongjoong's back.

"Dont worry, hes just tipsy" Seonghwa chuckled and Mingi smiled.

"Wow I tell you to make up with him and what do you do, you get him drunk" Mingi chuckled as well.

"Its not funny and im not drunk" Hongjoong finally raised his head, a scowl present on his face. His eyes were red and slightly swollen and there where dried tears on his cheeks.

"Right, not drunk, got it" Mingi nodded his head.

"Hey Joong maybe its time that we stopped, yeah?" Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded.

"Are you tired?" Seonghwa stood from his crouch, wincing as his legs straightened.

"No..." Hongjoong mumbled, moving to fully sit up in his chair. Seonghwa looked at him skeptically.

"Joong I've drank with you before, I know how you act" Seonghwa spoke and Hongjoong turned away from him. Mingi looked at the pair and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you to your bunk." Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's arm, pulling him up from his chair. Hongjoong struggled against him until Mingi picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Hongjoong went limp, hanging from Mingi's shoulder. Seonghwa chuckled again, shaking his head at his friend. They made their way towards the bunk room, quietly pushing the door open. They walked through the doorway, looking around the room. 

They spotted Wooyoung and San looking at them from where they were laying on San's bed.

"What's wrong Joong?" Wooyoung asked, turning to his other side, facing them. San propped himself up on his elbow, curious as well.

"Hes fine, we just drank a bit too much" Seonghwa explained as Mingi laid Hongjoong down on his bunk.

"Ah okay" San said, flopping back down to lay flat, pulling Wooyoung with him. Seonghwa watched them and smiled. After Mingi got Hongjoong situated in his bunk, they turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hey..." Mingi started, grabbing Seonghwa's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah?" Seonghwa asked, looking up at him. He smiled and swung their hands as they walked.

"I'm guessing you guys made up" Mingi finished his statement, looking over at Seonghwa.

"Yeah we did..." Seonghwa trailed off, smiling as he looked out at the sea. They walked until they reached the edge of the deck, stopping next to the railing out looking out.

"I'm glad" Mingi said, pulling Seonghwa to rest against his chest, squeezing their bodies together.

"Me too" Seonghwa sighed, resting his head against Mingi's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I love you" Mingi broke the silence after a few moments, turning his head to look down at the other. Seonghwa lifted his head, resting his chin on Mingi's chest. He gave a smile, leaning up to press a kiss on the Mingi's lips. They both smiled into the kiss, giggling like teenagers. They pulled back, still smiling.

"I love you too" Seonghwa laughed, pressing another kiss against the other's lips, relishing in his favorite feeling. Moments like these were his favorite, the feeling of Mingi's lips on his, their bodies pressed together, the tingles he could feel, and most of all, the warm feeling of love making his chest tight. It was moments like these that he would trade everything for.


	19. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uhh...so we can either cut the pant leg, you can...uhh...you can take your pants off, or you can go change into a different pair..." Yunho trailed off, watching as San began to flush as well, finally understanding. It's not like they hadnt seen each other naked before, when you live together and everyone shares a room, its more likely than not that you'll see things you dont want to but that doesnt mean that its still not awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma try and have another chapter done before the day is over but dont hold that to me. I dont know for sure.

Hongjoong groaned as he sat up, looking around the room. He was in the bunk room. He only vaguely remembered getting carried by Mingi but then everything kind of goes fuzzy. The door creaks open, startling him from his thoughts, Yeosang peeking through the opening.

"Oh you're awake" he states surprised, "how do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the edge of Hongjoong's bed.

"Like death" Hongjoong groans, holding his head. Yeosang giggles lightly, holding a flask.

"Here, its got water in it" he gestures towards Hongjoong with it, waiting for the other to grab it. Hongjoong grabs it, slowly tipping it back to take a drink.

"I dont even know why its this bad, I wasnt even drunk" he groans again, bringing the flask back down to rest on his thigh.

"I dont know...Hwa said it was pretty bad" Yeosang laughs, laying a hand on the other's shoulder. Hongjoong looks over at him with a glare but he ignores it, continuing to laugh softly.

"I'm gonna kill him, he should have stopped me" he says, a pout unconsciously making its way into his face.

"Come on Joong its not that bad, atleast no one saw you besides like Hwa, Mingi, Wooyoung, and San" Yeosang saw Hongjoong's eyes widen and bit his lip slightly, hiding a smile.

"San saw me that way?!" He exclaims, turning quickly towards the other. Yeosang just nods quickly. 

"Oh nooo, hes never gonna let me live peacefully now" he groans, running a hand down his face.

"Come on Joong, it cant be that bad" Yeosang tries to comfort the older.

"Are you kidding me? With as much shit as I've given him lately, hes gonna be all over this." Hongjoong buries his head into his hands, crying internally about the hell hes gonna have to go through from the younger male.

"Well theres only one way to find out, come on Joong let's go." Yeosang grabs his arm, pulling him up to stand and forcing him to the door.

"B-but I'm not ready ye-" he stops when they make it out the door, Yeosang not even listening to him. He gets dragged up the stairs and onto the main deck where everyone is standing. They stopped just in front of the group, looking around at everyone.

"How do you feel Joong?" Seonghwa eventually asks, breaking the silence around them. Surprisingly San looks completely uninterested, whispering something to Wooyoung instead.

"Slightly better than when I woke up" he nods at the answer going back to talking to Wooyoung, or trying to. San is mostly translating to him when Wooyoung skips words or uses the wrong word but hes smiling so Hongjoong knows that he doesn't mind. In fact, they're all smiling, talking to each other. It makes him smile too.

"I'm glad that you feel better Joong" Yeosang speaks, swinging their hands that they had unconsciously laced together. Hongjoong looks down at them and smiles, a warm feeling coming into his chest. He doesnt know what it is but he doesnt entirely hate it.

"Yeah me too" he smiles, looking back up. Yunho and Jongho stood off to the side, watching everyone interact.

"Look at this crap. They all completely forgot that we were here" he complains, throwing an arm across the taller's shoulders. The angle was slightly uncomfortable but it was needed for his dramatics. Yunho just watched the pair in front of him with an emotion similar to sadness present in his eyes.

"Yeah...they did..." He trailed off, smiling when he looked back at the other. Jongho looked at him in concern, a worried frown twisting his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked, removing his arm from his shoulders, placing it around Yunho's waist instead, a small hug of sorts.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yunho replied, making the smile wider. Jongho looked at him skeptically but he let it go, he wasnt going to force Yunho into something he didnt want.

"Okay guys, we're gonna stop to restock since we didn't get to the last time." Hongjoong exclaimed, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Yunho shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Everything was fine.

"When are we stopping?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Probably within the next hour or so" Hongjoong answered. Yunho nodded and turned to go to the medic room. He had time to sit. He made it to the room and closed the door, biting his lip once it was silent. Why can't he just get over it already? Why does he have to be such a baby? 

He sat like that for a few moments, stubbornly pushing back any feelings that were trying to surface. So much had happened lately, no one had time for this. He wouldn't lay this on someone else. He couldnt. Yunho was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" He called softly, half hoping that whoever it was didnt hear him. The door was pushed open slightly, just enough for someone to poke their head through. San did just that, he slipped his head through the crack, looking at the other with a strange look.

"Umm...Yunho?" he asked hesitantly, biting his lip. Yunho smiled slightly at the other's nervous habit.

"Yeah?" He replied, watching as San pushed the door open a bit more, finally slipping his whole body through.

"Uhh...do you think that you could look at my thigh?" He asked quietly. Yunho smiled again, chuckling quietly. San was actually asking him for help? Someone had to have put him up to this.

"I can but I have to ask, who put you up to this? Was it Wooyoung?" He asked, still chuckling. San's ears turned a light shade of pink as he looked up finally.

"No! I came here on my own" he exclaimed. Yunho just looked at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Yunho asked again, standing up and walking towards the supply cabinet. 

"It wasnt Wooyoung, okay?" He huffed, shuffling over to the medic bed, wincing when he pulled himself up to sit on it.

"Then who was it?" Yunho asked, pulling out the rum, some cloth, and a blade that was only used for these things.

"Can't I just come on my own?" San asked in return, slightly offended that Yunho wouldnt believe him. Yunho just hummed and San sighed.

"Fine...Seonghwa refused to feed me unless I got it checked out" he mumbled and Yunho burst into laughter.

"Wait really?!" He asked in surprise. He couldnt believe it, the only other person ever threatened like that was Mingi.

"Yes really or I wouldnt be here" San huffed, leaning back on his hands, stretching his good leg forward.

"I figured" Yunho stated, turning around and laying the supplies on the bed next to San. He looked at the other and bit his lip.

"So we have like three options here..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What are they?" San asked in confusion, not quite understanding why Yunho was so flustered all of a sudden.

"Uhh...so we can either cut the pant leg, you can...uhh...you can take your pants off, or you can go change into a different pair..." Yunho trailed off, watching as San began to flush as well, finally understanding. It's not like they hadnt seen each other naked before, when you live together and everyone shares a room, its more likely than not that you'll see things you dont want to but that doesnt mean that its still not awkward.

"Oh uhh...can you just maybe cut the pant leg? I think Hwa threw out my ripped pants and uhh...yeah" San looked away from the other, clenching one of his fists where it laid on the bed. Yunho nodded grabbing the blade next to him. He brought it closer to the other's thigh, gently poking through the fabric. San grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Yunho looked at him in confusion.

"Can you just like...be careful...please?" He muttered quietly. Yunho chuckled softly and nodded. San slowly released his wrist, sitting back. Yunho began to gently cut the fabric, laughing quietly when San began to tense.

"You'll be find, relax" he stood straight, laying a hand on the younger's shoulder. San let out a breath and nodded. Finally Yunho cut a line from seam to seam, grabbing the sides and pulling, ripping the fabric some more. He winced when the wound came into view. It was closed now but still looked extremely painful.

"This is gonna hurt" Yunho spoke softly. San looked at him with a blank look.

"I literally did thus by myself the first time" he spoke in a flat tone and Yunho smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh right...okay then, brace yourself" Yunho replied, grabbing the blade again.

"It wasnt treated again before it closed so we have to open it slightly to disinfect it. Are you ready?" He asked, looking up at San.

"Yes, I'm so ready to get my thigh cut open" San replied sarcastically and Yunho laughed in the same tone.

"I'll let you do it by yourself again" he answered, squeezing the thigh slightly. San winced at the pressure, it wasn't extremely painful, just enough to be a warning.

"Right, not more, got it" San nodded and braced himself, tensing his shoulders and trying to relax his legs. Yunho sucked in a breath through his teeth and slowly began to apply pressure to the wound, watching as it slowly opened back up. San bit back a yell and kind of wished that he had drank some of the rum before letting Yunho do this. Finally it was open enough and Yunho stood up, using one of the rags to wipe away the blood that was beginning to run.

"You can relax for now, I'll give you a moment before we disinfect it" Yunho turned and opened the bottle. San relaxed slightly, blowing out a harsh breath through his clenched teeth.

"Ow fuck, that hurts" he groaned, biting his lip.

"Well its about to hurt alot more, here bite this" Yunho turned, holding a rag out to San. He looked at it and then back to Yunho.

"Do i have to?" He asked and the other nodded.

"Yes because if not, you will end up biting through your lip" Yunho explained, still holding the rag. San sighed but took it anyway. He pulled the rag straight and placed it between his teeth, making a face. Yunho had soaked this one with rum as well and San was kind of thankful, sucking on it for a moment before clenching his teeth. He nodded and Yunho nodded in return, moving the bottle over his thigh.

He tipped it slowly, watching as it hit the skin, moving a rag to catch some of the extra. San bit down harder, refusing to make a noise. The strong mix of rum was beginning to help slightly but it still hurt like hell. Yunho sat the bottle back onto the bed, pushing the stopper back into the top. He brought his rag back to San and began to wipe the area clean.

"So I'm gonna wrap it over your pants because i can't fit my hands in there and thats not really something I wanna try anyway..." Yunho stated, grabbing a clean rag, folding it to lay on San's thigh. San nodded and dropped the rag from between his teeth.

"Sounds good" he replied breathlessly, moving to sit up slightly, moving his shoulders to try and relax them. Yunho laid the rag down on his thigh and turned to grab a wrap. He grabbed one and walked back to the bed, tapping San's leg so he would lift it up slightly. He wrapped it and tied off the ends, helping San stand from the bed.

"Need me to carry you?" He asked, watching other try and stand. San shook his head.

"No i think I can do it, just give me a moment" San replied, wincing when he put pressure on his leg.

"Come on, I'll help you" Yunho said, pulling San's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his own around the younger's waist. San began to protest before stopping, letting Yunho help him. If Wooyoung could see him now, he would be proud. San smiled at the thought. They slowly made their way back to the main deck and stopped, watching everyone do their own things. Seonghwa was still talking with Wooyoung so San started to walk over there, Yunho following to help. 

The pair looked up when they got closer.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked, looking at the tired look on San's face.

"Yeah he's fine, just had to reopen the wound to disinfect it. He should be good after this if he lets it properly close up." Yunho explained before looking at San, "that means no physically straining activities, got it?" He asked, giving San a look. San looked away and nodded.

"Got it?" He asked again, waiting for a verbal answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" San muttered.

"Good, then I'm gonna go. Take care of him Wooyoung, keep him in line" Yunho said before turning and walking back to the medic room, probably to clean everything that they used. Wooyoung nodded even though Yunho had already turned. He then looked at San, stepping forward to help him stand the same way that Yunho had, except this wasnt as awkward because he was shorter than San. He looked at the older and smiled.

"Sannie, learned new word" he spoke, still smiling. San looked at him for a moment before smiling as well.

"Really, what was it?" He asked, squeezed the other's shoulder slightly.

"Food place is resperaumt" Wooyoung answered, messing up the pronunciation but San understood him anyways.

"Hmm...not quite" he grinned, watching as the other pouted.

"Why?" He whined, looking up at San.

"You gotta say it like this Youngie, you gotta say 'restaurant'. You know, sometimes I think that you just hate the letter n." San teased watching as Wooyoung's pout grew.

"No, I just...i just-" Wooyoung started only to be cut off by the other.

"I know Youngie, I know it's just hard to say. You'll get it eventually" San cut him off, pressing a small kiss to the side of his head. Wooyoung let out a breath, smiling. San pulled back, smiling as well. 

"So...when did this happen?" Seonghwa asked, startling the pair. He moved his gaze back and forth between them, waiting for an answer. They both flushed slightly, neither looking at him. He just chuckled slightly.

"We're not...dont misunderstand...we're just" San stuttered and Seonghwa's chuckle grew into a full laugh.

"Dont hurt yourself San. Take a minute to think of an answer, okay?" He laughed, watching the flush darken. San took a deep breath, composing himself.

"We're not together, just more comfortable than we used to be" he finally answered. Seonghwa nodded, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, okay" he replied, accepting the answer. San let out a breath. Wooyoung looked between the two of them, smiling slightly.

"Just so you know, we're stopping soon" Seonghwa said before he turned, walking away to somewhere else. Neither of them watched him leave.

"Wanna sit?" Wooyoung asked, already turning to walk San back to the bunk room.

"Sure" San answered, following behind the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOSAN DEVELOPMENT!!!!!


	20. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa would be okay, they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Double update!!!

Yeosang ran to tie the ship when they approached land. They all gathered on the main deck once the ship had stopped, waiting on orders from Hongjoong.

"Okay we're gonna do this a bit differently this time. Seonghwa and Mingi, you're going out like always. San, you're not going out this time," San opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Hongjoong, "dont even start, you just got your thigh fixed" San shut his mouth, listening for once. Hongjoong nodded, pleased by the compliance.

"Jongho, you're going to replace him for now" the boy nodded, agreeing with the older, "Yunho you can go if you need more medical supplies, the rest of us are gonna stay here like usual. Got it?" He asked, looking around at the others. They all nodded and everyone was dismissed, going their own ways. The group of four walked toward the ramp, walking onto the dock.

"So are we staying together or are we separating to get all the different things?" Jongho asked, having never been on one of these mission before.

"We usually stay together because we have three people but with four we can split up if you guys want" Seonghwa answered, turning to face the others.

"We should split up and meet back up later" Yunho suggested and everyone nodded.

"We'll be in the food market to get the other stuff" Seonghwa stated, lacing his fingers with Mingi's. The other two nodded.

"We'll meet you there when we get the medical supplies, we dont need to get much" Yunho called as they walked away from the pair. Seonghwa nodded and waved them off, turning to Mingi.

"So...where do you wanna go first?" He asked, squeezing the other's hand gently in his own.

"Let's get the light stuff first, I dont wanna carry the heavy stuff all day" Mingi answered and they started towards the food market, talking as they went.

"So what all do we have to get?" Jongho asked, walking beside Yunho. The taller looked at him before answering.

"We have to get some more rum and bandage wraps, I used most of our stuff on San earlier." Jongho nodded, looking back forward. They walked in silence for a few moments before Jongho broke it again.

"Can I ask what was wrong with you earlier?" Jongho asked cautiously, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

"It was nothing serious, just me thinking too much as usual" Yunho answered, sending the other a small smile. Jongho hummed, not fully believing him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Yunho side-eyed him as they walked and nodded. 

"I know" he mumbled and Jongho hummed again.

"We're here" Yunho stated and with that the conversation was over.

"Do you see anything?" Mingi asked as they walked, looking at the different options. 

"Not yet" Seonghwa shook his head, running his over the booths, pushing past the crowd. They continued walking before stopping at a booth that sold little fruits.

"Hey Mingi can you take care of these, im gonna head over there for a second and look at another booth?" Seonghwa asked, gesturing to the right of their current location. Mingi nodded, turning back to the owner as Seonghwa walked away, eventually walkinb out of Mingi's sight. Mingi thanked the owner when they were done and turned to find Seonghwa. He began walking in the direction Seonghwa pointed, looking for him.

"Oh im so sorry" Mingi grunted as something hit his body, looking down to see a woman trying to pick up a big box. She was struggling to hold it and Mingi felt bad. He decided to try and help.

"Would you like some help?" He crouched down to her level, reaching a hand out towards the box. She looked up at him and blushed.

"U-umm...s-sure, than-thank you" she stuttered, handing the box over to him. She stood and brushed off her dress, fixing the ribbon tied in her hair. Mingi stood with the box, turning to look at her.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, watching as the woman jumped a bit.

"Oh I'm just taking it to my cart, its not very far from here." She replied, lacing her fingers together, smiling at him.

"Okay" he nodded, waiting for her to start towards the cart.

"My name's Jen by the way" she sent him another smile.

"Mingi" he answered, following her as she started to walk.

"How old are you?" Jen asked, trying to keep the conversation going, glancing at Mingi.

"I just turned twenty not too long ago" he answered, trying to be polite. She hummed, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I'm twenty-one" She stated, looking over at Mingi again. He hummed but showed no visible reaction. Jen frowned a bit, turning to look forward again.

"My cart is just up here" she said and Mingi hummed again. They came to a stop in feont of the cart, Mingi setting the box gently in the back.

"Thank you so much, it would taken me forever to get it there by myself." She smiled, stepping towards him. He smiled awkwardly, waving off her thanks.

"It's really no problem, I should probably sta-" he started but she cut him off.

"You should come to my house for dinner tonight, you know to say thank you" she spoke again, stepping even closer, laying a hand against his chest.

"Umm...i really shoul-" 

"Mingi!" He snapped his head to the right, seeing Seonghwa walking closer, a small bag in his hands.

"Can you wait a second, he never got to answer me?" Jen spoke with annoyance in her voice, glaring at the approaching male. 

"Answer what?" Seonghwa asked, stopping a bit away from them. He had a frown on his lips and and angry look in his eyes. The bag was crinkling from tbe pressure of his grip and Mingi swallowed thickly.

"I dont know why it concerns you but hes coming to my house for dinner" Jen turned to Mingi with a smile but Minhi was only looking a Seonghwa. He watched as the other's expression melted, turning blank.

"Oh really" he spoke flatly, not even looking directly at them anymore.

"No I was-" Mingi started.

"What do you mean no-" Jen started.

"Have fun" Seonghwa cut them both off, turning and walking away.

"Seonghwa, come on dont leave now" Mingi called after him, trying to stop away from the woman.

"Why do you care so muc-" She started, not letting walk.

"Because hes my boyfriend!" he yelled, turning to level her with an angry look, she stepped back, startled by the yelling.

"Oh my- im so sorry, I didnt kn-"

"Whatever, now let me go" he shook her off, running after Seonghwa. He pushed through the crowd, trying to find the other. He slowed down, observing the crowd and listening for Seonghwa' voice. Mingi stopped, hearing muttered curses coming from one of the alley ways. He approached it and slowly walked in, seeing Seonghwa pacing farther down.

"Hwa?" He called hesitantly. Seonghwa snapped his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks but an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth, turning to face the other. Mingi flinched back, this was not going to be easy.

"I came after you Hw-" he started only to be cut off.

"Dont call me that!" Seonghwa yelled, throwing his bag towards him. Mingi quickly stepped out of the way, watching as the bag flew past him, hitting the ground. He ignored it,bturning back to face the other male.

"You dont get to call me that" Seonghwa muttered, turning away from Mingi.

"Seonghwa can't w-"

"Just go away, go back to her!" Seonghwa continued to yell and Mingi took a deep breath, clenching his fist.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He yelled back, startling the other. Seonghwa stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Why are you so upset, you didnt even let me try and explain?" Mingi asked, lowering his voice and hoping that it would help to calm the other down. Seonghwa let out his breath, feeling his body shake. He closed his eyes, stepping back once more.

"Hwa, what caused this? Dont you trust me?" Mingi asked sadly, stepping towards the older even as he continued to step back.

"I do...i just, i just...i ca-" Seonghwa stopped, voice breaking as he grabbed his head, body still shaking.

"Oh Hwa..." Mingi whispered, reaching towards the other. Seonghwa jerked back, scrambling away from the other.

"You should go back to her..." He whispered, it was so quiet that Mingi didnt hear it.

"What was that? Hwa, can you please repea-"

"You should go back to her!" Seonghwa yelled again, raising his head to look at the other again.

"Why would I do tha- Hwa you need to calm down. Why would I do that?" Mingi asked in disbelief, not understanding.

"Because you would like her more. She would treat you better than I do and I'm just...im just no-" Seonghwa began, stuttering through a reason that Mingi wasnt even listening to. He was too busy watching the other, watching as he grabbed at himself, how his whole body was shaking. Noticing that even though he was crying and yelling, he was still the most beautiful person that Mingi had ever met.

"Hwa I'm dating you, a male, why would I want to go back to her, a female?" He asked, walking closer to the other. Seonghwa was still crying, opening his mouth to make up another excuse that Mingi wasnt going to listen to.

"Hwa stop. Calm down please, im not gonna leave" he whispered when he was close enough. Seonghwa gripped his sides tighter, seemingly closing himself away from Mingi, not letting him get any closer.

"Thats what they said too and then...and then they left" Seonghwa cried, moving back from Mingi again.

"Hwa, I'm not like your parents, im not gonna leave. I promised you, didnt I?" He reached forward, grabbing Seonghwa's shoulder, pulling them closer.

"I dont know that, y-you were go-going to with h-he-" he started, making Mingi smile sadly. Seonghwa shouldnt have to think this way. He shouldnt have to constantly be scared of everyone leaving him. He should be able to be unconditionally happy.

"I wasn't, I was going to say no and come find you Hwa" Mingi reassured, raising his other hand to wipe a tear from Seonghwa's cheek.

"B-but sh-she-"

"She's not here, i left her to come after you Hwa. I'm not leaving" Mingi stated, moving his hands the sides of Seonghwa's face, pulling him forward to press their lips together. They stayed that way, Mingi holding them together while Seonghwa fought him before completely melting into it. Hand weakly hitting Mingi's chest, Seonghwa felt himself calm down, letting himself melt into Mingi, just letting everything blur away. He moved his hands to rest against the sides of Mingi's neck, pulling them impossibly closer. 

They broke apart, breathing hard and lips swollen. They looked at each other and Mingi, moved his thumb, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm not leaving, I promise" he whispered and Seonghwa nodded, biting his lip as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Mingi pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and holding the other there. Seonghwa would be okay, they would be okay.


	21. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "San...i..." He began but trailed off as he looked at the other. He bit his lip and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy living im frustration mwhahahaha

Yunho sighed as he stepped out of the building, his bag holding the last thing that they needed. Jongho stepped out behind him, closing the shop door.

"So, are we meeting Seonghwa and Mingi now?" He asked, stopping next to the taller. Yunho nodded and they started towards the food market. They walked in silence, observing their surroundings, watching the different people interact.

"Do you ever thing about life? Like what if we never left with Joong, where would we be now?" Jongho asked, breaking the silence. Yunho hummed.

"I'd probably be in prison for murder" Yunho stated bluntly, surprising Jongho slightly.

"Can I ask why?" He asked cautiously. Yunho looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"After my father died, my brother took over the clinic. We have very different opinions on how to help people" was all Yunho said. Jongho nodded, not pushing for more information.

"Well...id probably be dead in a ditch somewhere" Jongho answered with a shrug. Yunho looked over at him and gestured for him to continue.

"You know im an orphan, so I probably would have still been running on the streets and getting in trouble. My town didnt treat orphans very kindly" Jongho explained, nostalgia coating his words, "I didnt hate my childhood but im glad that I went with them when they offered"

"Yeah me too..." Yunho trailed off as they finally made it to the food market. They walked farther into the crowd, looking around for the other two. Eventually they spotted the top of Mingi's head, pushing through the crowd.

"Mingi!" Jongho yelled, finally getting the other's attention. Mingi turned to look at them, grabbing Seonghwa's arm to stop him.

"Hey guys, are you done getting your stuff?" Yunho asked, stopping next to Jongho.

"Yeah, we were waiting on you" a raspy voice answered and they both looked towards it, seeing Seonghwa. He was a mess, hair messy, face swollen, red eyes, and puffy lips. Mingi saw the looks on their faces and tried to tell them not to say anything.

"Wow Hwa, did we miss something, you loo-"

"Shut up, i know I look like shit" Seonghwa snapped, cutting off Jongho with a glare. Mingi sighed and reached around to lay a hand on the back of the other's neck, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"Come on Hwa, dont take it out on them" Mingi spoke softly, trying to calm him down. Seonghwa glared over at him instead.

"Do you want me to take it out on yo-"

"Shut up, we're not doing this again right now. We can fight and yell all you want later but not in front of the others" Mingi growled, cutting him off and making him shrink back. Mingi tightened his grip slightly on the back of Seonghwa's neck, squeezing lightly in warning.

"Sorry about that, I thought this was done but apparently not" Mingi looked up, sending a smile to the pair standing in front of them. Yunho smiled awkwardly and waved it off.

"Are we ready to go then?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Mingi nodded and started walking towards the exit, dragging Seonghwa with him. He leaned his head down, saying something to the shorter in a quiet voice.

"Well...we're vacating the bunk room when we get back to the ship, I'm not getting in the middle of that" Jongho stated, following them with his eyes. Yunho nodded in agreement, beginning to walk after them.

The group continued to walk, eventually making it back to the ship.

"Can you take these?" Mingi asked the others when they got on the deck, holding out their packs. Yunho nodded and took them, walking towards Hongjoong's office. He knocked and waited for confirmation before walking in. Hongjoong looked when Yunho opened the door, looking mildly surprised.

"No offense but why are you here? Hwa usually comes to report back" he asked curiously, looking between the two.

"He's...a bit preoccupied right now" Jongho explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why? What happened?" Hongjoong asked, sitting up in his chair.

"We dont really know but both him and Mingi were pretty angry when we met up" Yunho said and Hongjoong nodded.

"Alright then, put the stuff away and find something to do I guess, we'll take off later when Mingi isn't busy" Hongjoong dismissed them they walked out of the room, heading towards the storage rooms.

Wooyoung and San both looked up as the bunk room door was flung open. Mingi stomped in, dragging an angry Seonghwa behind him.

"Out" he demanded, looking at both of them. Wooyoung sat up straighter and opened his mouth to ask but was cut off.

"Come on, out" Mingi didnt let him ask, cutting him off with a look. Wooyoung nodded and stood up, a frown on his face. He reached to help San stand up, grunting when the extra weight was added.

"Come on San, I'm real-"

"Shut up, he trying" this time is was Wooyoung that cut him off, snapping at him with his frown still present. He sent an angry look at the other and wrapped an arm around San's waist, helping him limp to the door. They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut, the could hear muffled yelling.

"Not this again" San sighed and Wooyoung looked at him in confusion. San saw the look and began to explain as they walked.

"Every once in awhile, like every three months or so, they'll have a big fight. They're never really serious and its just alot of tension thats built up. They dont get alot of alone time and never really get to seriously talk, which leads to one of them eventually exploding and then the other one just ends up going off too. Just give them a few hours and they'll be back to normal" he explained and Wooyoung nodded, looking forwards again.

"Where are going?" Wooyoung asked, looking at the deck of the ship.

"Hmm...lets find another place to sit. How about up by the wheel, theres no one up there right now?" San suggested and Wooyoung nodded, turning them to walk in that direction.

"Thank you" San suddenly spoke again. Wooyoung looked at him, waiting for something more.

"For helping me, i mean" San continued, smiling down at the other.

"Welcome" Wooyoung nodded, returning the smile. They finally made it to the wheel platform. It took a long time to maneuver up the stairs but they eventually made it, slowly lowering themselves to sit on the ground.

"Wow that was alot of work" San panted, out of breath from moving so much. Wooyoung turned his head, giving San a look and San gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"Right, you pretty much carried me" San chuckled, running a hand through the younger's hair. Wooyoung closed his eyes, leaning into the touch amd San smiled.

"Thank you again" he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Wooyoung's forehead. Wooyoung's eyes fluttered open and he gave San a grin, a small flush dusting his ears.

"San...i..." He began but trailed off as he looked at the other. He bit his lip and looked away. San looked at him in concern, moving his hand from Wooyoung's hair to rest against his cheek.

"What is it Youngie?" He asked, watching as Wooyoung leaned his face into the palm of his head, closing his eyes again.

"Nothing" he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Are you sure?" San leaned forward, looking for anything in the other's expression. He found nothing.

"Mhm..." Wooyoung hummed and San sighed again, running his eyes over his face. San opened his mouth, a statement on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately it never made it farther than that.

"Wooyoung can I...i just want to sa-i mean...i..." San stuttered, stopping after a moment of struggling to say what he wanted. He let out a breath and leaned their foreheads together, feeling the younger's soft breaths blow gently across his cheeks. He closed his eyes and reveled in it, the comfort brought by someone else. He kept repeating his words in his head but not trying to say them again, just letting them run through his head like a broken record.

_Wooyoung...I think I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WOOSAN DEVELOPMENT!!!!!
> 
> And dont worry Seonghwa and Mingi are fine, they just had to have a nice long conversation to get everything straightened out.


	22. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as they were still together, he would go through anything. Even of it meant watching Yeosang love someone else.

"Hey..." Both Wooyoung and San looked up. Mingi stood behind them, looking a little worse for wear. Wooyoung frowned at him and he sent them a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Wooyoung asked still looking at him. Mingi let out a breath.

"I just...i came to say sorry. I shouldnt have snapped earlier an-"

"Its cool" San interrupted him, sending him a reassuring smile. 

"Oh thank god. That was so nerve wracking, i thought Wooyoung gonna beat me up or something." He sighed, chuckling lightly down at them.

"Really? Wooyoung?" San asked, laughing as well. Wooyoung looked over at him with a frown, smacking him on his shoulder lightly. 

"Ow, hey it was a joke, calm down" San laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah. Are you kidding me, Yeosang told me he hits pretty hard," Mingi explained, still nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dont i know it" San mumbled and Mingi looked at him in confusion but in the end decided not to ask.

"We good Wooyoung?" Mingi asked, looking down at where the pair still sat on the ground. Wooyoung looked at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Eventually he nodded, smiling at the taller. Mingi sighed and nodded.

"Well now that that's settled, im just gonna...go back now..." He trailed off, pointing down the stairs. San nodded and smiled at him as the older left.

"I wonder if they're done fighting yet?" San asked openly, not really expecting an answer. Wooyoung hummed, leaning to the side to rest against San's arm.

"I would guess so because Mingi was up here, they usually wont leave the room unless everything has been cleared up." San continued, watching as soft waves rolled along the top of the water, carrying a light breeze.

"I hope" Wooyoung mumbled, turning his head to face San. He ran his eyes over the other's face and gave a small smile. San saw him smile and turned as well, their noses bumping together causing Wooyoung to giggle.

"We should probably go see Joong about leaving, we've been here most of the day" San laughed, smiling at Wooyoung's reaction. The younger nodded and stood, helping San stand afterwards.

"Good?" Wooyoung asked, steadying San when he stood. San nodded and they slowly made their way down the stairs. They walked up to the door of Hongjoong's office and San raised his fist to knock, hearing a quiet 'come in' from the other side. He slowly pushed the door open and Wooyoung helped him walk into the room.

"Did we interrupt something?" San asked, looking around the room. Yeosang sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, they looked like they were talking before the pair walked in.

"No its okay, I can come back later" Yeosang dismissed, standing from the chair and starting towards the door.

"Yeosang?" Hongjoong called after him causing the other to stop and turn.

"Yeah?" Yeosang asked, turning slightly to look back.

"Talk to him please" Hongjoong spoke softly, a worried look in his eyes. Yeosang nodded, whispering a small 'I will' before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yeosang walked away from the office, the low murmer of voices fading the farther he got. He turned and started towards the medic room, keeping his promise to Hongjoong. He stopped right in front of the door, taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Yunho?" He called softly, waiting to hear something behind the door. He heard sounds of movement and slowly pushed the door open, seeing Yunho putting things into the cupboard. Yunho turned when the door opened, smiling at Yeosang.

"Can I talk to you?" Yeosang asked uncertainly, wringing his hands in front of him.

"Sure, you wanna sit?" Yunho asked, gesturing towards the bed against the wall. Yeosang nodded and they moved to sit on it, facing each other.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" He asked again once they sat down, looking at Yeosang.

"Umm...i just wanted to ask what was wrong?" Yeosang mumbled, not looking at the other. Yunho hummed and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Noth-"

"Dont lie to me" Yeosang cut him off, turning to look at him with a small scowl, "what ever it is, it was bad enough that Joong pulled me aside and asked me about it. Which made me feel like a terrible friend because i hadnt even noticed anything before then, now dont lie to me. What's wrong?" Yeosang took a deep breath after the rant and continued to look at the other. 

"It's really nothing to worry about, I've just not been feeling the best lately" Yunho reassured but Yeosang didnt believe him.

"Why dont you want to tell me? We're best friends, I thought we told each other everything..." Yeosang trailed off, looking at the other sadly. Yunho looked at him and chewed on his lip slightly, arguing in his head.

"I'm gonna regret this..." He mumbled and before Yeosang had time to ask, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yeosang froze in surprise, sucking in a deep breath. Yunho pressed forward one last time before he leaned back completely.

"Sorry..." He whispered, not looking at the other. Yeosang dazedly brought his fingertips to his lips, looking at Yunho.

"What was...why...what?" Yeosang stuttered. Yunho bit his lip and sighed.

"I'm in love with you, I have been for awhile" he mumbled and Yeosang took another deep breath.

"Oh Yunho-"

"It's okay, I know you dont feel the same. I'm trying to get over it, Jongho's been distracting me" Yunho cut Yeosang off before he started apologizing.

"But still tha-"

"I said it was fine. You wanted to know what was bothering me, that was it. Now can we drop it?" he stated firmly, slightly startling Yeosang.

"Yeah I guess so but still I ju-"

"No I dont want you to apol-"

"Shut up and let me talk please" Yeosang cut him off, waiting for a nod before starting to talk again, "I know you said it was fine but I still want to say im sorry, I wish that i could feel the same way" he spoke sadly, feeling the annoying sting of tears against the back of his eyes.

"Hey really, I knew that you did-"

"I know but that doesn't change anything! You're hurting and I dont know how to help it because I'm the cause of it!" Yeosang exclaimed, tears finally coming forward. Yunho sighed and leaned in, pulling Yeosang against him and wrapping the smaller in his arms.

"Hey it's okay, its really not that bad I promise" Yunho whispered, trying to comfort the other. He began to rock slightly, hoping that it would help.

"Im sorry Yunho, im a terr-"

"No you're not, if you were then this wouldnt have happened. You wouldnt have even cared but you do and that means more than anything else could" Yunho continued to rock, slowly letting Yeosang calm down. He would be okay with this. As long as they were still together, he would go through anything. Even if it meant watching Yeosang love someone else.


	23. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is everything fixed?"
> 
> "Well...i mean we're not yelling at each other anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about these taking so long, I've been sick and super unmotivated lately but hopefully im back now. As always I hope that you enjoyed the chapter(s) and have a nice day. Bye!

Mingi knocked on the office door before opening it, seeing three faces looking at him. Hongjoong gestured for him to come in and he slipped through the crack before quitely shutting it behind him.

"Are we planning on leaving anytime soon?" Mingi asked, walking farther into the room. Wooyoung stood from his chair and walked to stand behind San, gesturing for Mingi to sit. Mingi nodded and sat, looking back to Hongjoong.

"We were planning on leaving right after you guys got back from getting supplies but that didnt happen, so I don't know anymore." Hongjoong stated, giving a look to Mingi, who just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...sorry bout that..." He trailed of, a slight tone of embarrassment coating his words.

"I personally think that we should leave tonight but if you dont think you're up to it yet then we can wait until tomorrow" Hongjoong continued and Mingi nodded. 

"I think we can go tonight, it should be fine." Mingi answered, sitting back in the chair. Hongjoong let out a breath and nodded.

"Is everything fixed?" He asked, looking at Mingi. The pair next to them turned their heads to listen, curious as well.

"Well...i mean we're not yelling at each other anymore. I wouldnt say everything is fine just yet but we got everything sorted out. I think we just need to sit and have a long conversation" Mingi answered and everyone let out a breath, relieved that nothing serious happened.

"Thats good" Hongjoong nodded, "we're still gonna leave tonight since you said you would be okay with it so get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes" Hongjoong informed them and they all nodded, standing to walk out of the room. Mingi left to the wheel deck, running hand through his hair as he walked.

"Hey San?" Hongjoong stopped the pair before they could leave. They turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah Joong?" He asked in return. Hongjoong just smiled at him, reaching out to grab something from underneath his desk.

"Can you let Yeosang know that we're leaving soon? Hes in the medic room with Yunho and we need him to untie the ship" Hongjoong asked, pulling out a map and San nodded, tapped Wooyoung's shoulder for him to keep walking. Wooyoung nodded and turned them again, holding door open so they could walk through.

"Need me help?" Wooyoung asked gesturing towards the medic room door. San nodded and they started walking towards it, taking a bit longer than usual. They made it to the door and stopped to knock. They waited until they heard a quiet 'come in' before opening the door, seeing Yunho and Yeosang sitting on the medic bed.

"You okay?" Wooyoung asked, looking at Yeosang's red eyes. Yeosang nodded and sent a small reassuring smile to the younger.

"Yeah im fine, we just had to talk about some things" he nodded while he spoke and Wooyoung still frowned but didnt press for more.

"Well Joong told me to tell you that we're getting ready to leave" San said, breaking the silence. Yeosang nodded and stood from the bed.

"Im sorry again" he whispered, turning to squeeze Yunho into a tight hug. Yunho just gave a sad smile and hugged him back. Yeosang pulled away and smiled at him before walking out the door.

"Are you guys okay?" San asked, looking at Yeosang's back as he walked away. Yunho hummed and stood, moving to the cupboard against the wall.

"We will be, it's just gonna take some time" Yunho smiled, beginning to put things into the cupboard. San nodded and tapped Wooyoung again, gesturing towards the door. Wooyoung nodded and they walked out the door.

"Where now?" He asked, looking at the taller. San hummed, shrugging.

"Hmm...lets go sit on my bed, if Mingi's out here then Hwa's probably in the kitchen or something." He suggested and Wooyoung nodded, walking in that direction. 

"Are you thirsty?" Mingi turned at the sound of a voice, seeing Seonghwa standing behind him with a flask in his hand, "it's got water in it" he said as he shook it slightly, the liquid sloshing inside.

"Yes, thank you" Mingi said quietly, gently grabbing it from Seonghwa.

"It's no problem, I was just in the kitchen and thought about it" Seonghwa smiled slightly, watching as Mingi tipped the flask up and took mouthfuls of the cool water. Seonghwa knew Mingi would be thirsty after earlier. He, himself had jugged a flask of water when he first got into the kitchen. Yelling tended to do that. 

"Thank you again" Mingi spoke after he had finished drinking. Seonghwa nodded, grabbing the flask and turning to walk away.

"Hey...do you...do you want to stay up here with me?" Minhi asked quietly, looking at the ground instead of him. Seonghwa just gave a small smile.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, a thin veil of humor on his words. Mingi looked up to see his smile and relaxed.

"Yeah but only if you want to" he answered sending the smile back.

"Then i guess I will" Seonghwa stated, walking closer to the other. He stopped right next to him and looked down at the main deck where he could see Yeosang running to untie the ship and raise the anchor.

"Are you ready to leave?" Mingi asked, looking at Seonghwa's face as he observed the people around them. Seonghwa hummed and nodded.

"More than ready" he stated and Mingi would have to agree, he was ready to leave this day behind.

"Alright then lets go" he grabbed the wheel when Yeosang have a thumbs up to show that everything was untied and the sails were about to spread. Mingi nodded and gave one back, watching as Yeosang untied the ropes on the sails causing them to flair out with the wind getting caught in them. The ship slowly began to move and soon enough, they were out in the open sea again. Seonghwa watched the water slap the sides of the ship and closed his eyes, feeling the sway of the ocean. He leaned to the side and rested his head against Mingi's arm, keeping his eyes closed and just listening to everything around them. Everything was going to be fine.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You know, this might be a bit harder than I originally thought."

"Can I ask why sir?"

"Because they're already gone again"


	24. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna make the game more fun?"
> 
> "How?"
> 
> "Add a punishment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...

"Man I really hate moving around" San huffed, flopping onto his bed. Wooyoung sat down slowly, smiling at San's dramatics.

"Don't be baby" Wooyoung laughed lightly, laying a hand on San's chest and patting gently. San raised his head to look at the hand and then over to Wooyoung, smiling brightly. Wooyoung brought his other hand up to poke San's cheek, landing on the indent of his dimple. He giggled quitely and slowly moved his hand back towards himself. San turned and pressed a small kiss against his hand before it got too far away and Wooyoung smiled again, laying his hand back in his lap. Wooyoung brought his other leg onto the bed, sitting criss crossed, facing San.

"Do you want move on bed?" Wooyoung asked, gesturing to San's legs that were hung off the edge. San thought for a moment before nodding and sitting up, sliding back farther onto the bed before laying back down, resuming their position from before. He reached out to grab Wooyoung's hand and brought it back to his chest, holding there. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Wow we just got back on the water and im already bored, entertain me" he stated, turning to look at Wooyoung with a small pout. Wooyoung shook his head with a quiet chuckle, rubbing small circles against San's chest with his fingers.

"How?" He asked still laughing slightly. San hummed and then shrugged.

"I dont know, im just bored" he stated, turning his head to look at the ceiling again. Wooyoung hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You sleep?" He suggested and San shook his head slightly.

"Not tired" he mumbled and Wooyoung hummed again, reaching out to grab San's hand. He brought it above San's body and let go, San let it flop back down and Wooyoung huffed.

"No up" he demanded, lifting it back up and letting go again. This time San held it up and Wooyoung smiled, holding his next to San's.

"What is this?" San asked curiously, staring at their hands. Wooyoung looked over to him and frowned slightly, mumbling to himself something about hands.

"Umm...hand game?" He said hesitantly, not sure of his words. San bit his lip in thought, not sure what the other was talking about.

"Hmm...can you show me?" He asked kindly, smiling at the younger reassuringly. Wooyoung let out a small breath and nodded, reaching out to grab San's hand again. He slowly shook their hands and then stopped, moving San's fingers into a v but keeping his own in a fist and then finally, San understood.

"Oh, is it Rock, paper, scissors?" He asked after Wooyoung looked at him again. Wooyoung smiled widely, nodding quickly.

"Yes! Rock, scissors!" He exclaimed, happy to finally know the name. San chuckled, smiling widely at the other's excitement.

"You wanna play this game?" San asked after Wooyoung stopped nodded.

"Yes" Wooyoung stated, clenching his fist and bringing it up to San's face. The older laughed again and clenched his own fist, bumping it against the smaller hand. Wooyoung giggled and bumped San back.

"Hey Youngie?" San asked slowly after he stopped laughing. Wooyoung look at him with a curious expression, leaning closer slightly.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning forward. San turned his head to look at Wooyoung's face, smiling mischievously.

"You wanna make the game more fun?" He asked, a strange look in his eye. Wooyoung bit his lip slightly and thought.

"How?", he asked cautiously, leaning back to his original spot. San bit his lip and grinned, leaning up slightly.

"Add a punishment" he stated, raising his eyebrows, still grinning. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and pushed San to lay flat on his back.

"What punishment?" He asked after a moment of silence. San grinned, turning to look him in the eye.

"See, I knew you'd agree" he stated smugly and Wooyoung rolled his eyes again, smacking San's chest where his free hand now rested.

"Ow, this is abuse!" San exclaimed in fake pain.

"Shut up, explain" Wooyoung demanded, rolling his eyes again.

"Okay, okay, just dont hit me again" San complied, laying down flat again.

"How about we play best two of three and the winner gets to find a punishment for the loser?" He suggested and Wooyoung hummed before nodding.

"Yes, we do it" Wooyoung agreed, bringing his fist back up. San grinned and sat up, sitting criss cross in front of Wooyoung.

"Okay on three" San stated and Wooyoung nodded, "one,two,...three!" He exclaimed and they both uncurled their fists, forming paper signs. Wooyoung laughed and San grinned.

"You know we have to get different signs in order to win, right?" San asked teasingly and Wooyoung nodded, still laughing.

"Okay again" Wooyoung spoke through his giggles and San nodded, smiling too.

"One, two,...three!" San exclaimed again. This time they had different ones, San holding a fist while Wooyoung had a v sign.

"Ha! I won" San stated, sticking out his tongue at the younger. Wooyoung huffed, pushing San's face back with his hand.

"Child" he stated, squishing San's face. San laughed while sitting up straight, grinning at Wooyoung, who just huffed again.

"Alright ready?" San asked and Wooyoung nodded, reclenching his fist, "one, two,...three!"

"I win" Wooyoung stated, staring down at the flat hand over San's fist. He looked up and stuck his tongue out at the other, copying his childish actions from earlier. San just shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, okay you won. Let's go again" Wooyoung nodded and San started, "one, two,...three!"

"Oh look I win again" he grinned looking at Wooyoung's face, "just one more time and you suffer" he laughed and Wooyoung pouted at him.

"Nope you're not getting out of it" San grinned causing Wooyoung to huff, "again. One, two,...three!" They both threw forward, looking down.

"Yes I win!" San yelled, punching into the air. Wooyoung pouted and sighed but smiled at San's excitement soon afterwards.

"Okay now punishment time" San spoke, smiling mischievously again. Wooyoung swallowed thickly, becoming slightly nervous.

"Do have to?" He whined, pouting at the older. San huffed and stared at him.

"Yes, that was the rule. I already know what it is and its not that bad" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "atleast I hope it's not bad for you..." He mumbled too quietly for Wooyoung to hear it quietly.

"What say?" Wooyoung asked, looking at the other. 

"Nothing important" San said, shaking his head. Wooyoung hummed, waiting for San to say his punishment.

"Okay ready?" He asked and Wooyoung nodded slightly, "okay, close your eyes" San stated and Wooyoung did after a moment of hesitation. This was making him nervous, he had no idea what San had come up with.

San looked at him for a moment, debating with himself before giving up. He leaned forward, cupping the sides of Wooyoung's neck and pressed their lips together all in a second, leaving no time for him to back out. Wooyoung tensed for a moment before relaxing, bringing one of his hands to the side of San's face, the other finding the back of his neck to press him closer. He leaned backwards slightly and San followed, keeping them connected. They felt like they fit together perfectly, almost moving in sync, a warm feeling making their cheats tight. San smiled into the kiss and Wooyoung followed, pulling back slightly to look at the other. San looked flustered, a flush dusting his ears and neck, hair messy and a slight red tint to his lips. Wooyoung loved it.

"Man, im so glad that you didnt slap me" he breathed out and Wooyoung laughed.

"Never" he giggled and pulled San back, connecting their lips once more. He leaned forward to press them closer together amd San complied pushing forward slightly as well. They got lost in each other, in the feeling of a kiss they've both been craving.

"Oh my go- yep I knew it, I told you that I would walk in on someone one of these days! Im done!" The sound of Jongho's voice broke them away from each other. 

They snapped their heads towards the door just in time to see it slam shut, the sound of Jongho's yelling carrying through the walls. They sat frozen for a moment before San started laughing and eventually Wooyoung did too, both of them falling in fits of laughter. They laid for a few moments just giggling before they calmed down, laying side by side on San's bed.  They became quiet after a few moments and San reached down, lacing their fingers together as they laid. Neither saying anything, just enjoying the warmth of the other next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Triple update!!!! Hehe


	25. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay well here it goes...SanandWooyoungkissedandJonghowalkedinonthem. That was why we were yelling" Yunho said in one breath, watching as Hongjoong stopped for a moment to think before the realization filling his eyes.
> 
> "Wait WHAT?!" He yelled, clearly surprised.

Seonghwa lifted his head at the sound of yelling, seeing Jongho walk across the deck, his words coming too quickly for Seonghwa to hear clearly.

"Whats he going on about now?" Mingi questioned, looking a Seonghwa, who just shrugged.

"I dont know but he seems pretty worked up about it" Seonghwa observed, smiling slightly at the younger's theatrics.

"-old you! I fucking called it and now I have to bleach my eyes. Thank you San, I greatly apprec-" Yunho stepped out of the medic room, leaning against the door frame and watching Jongho in amusment.

"What are you yelling about?" He interrupted the younger, looking at him with his arms crossed and a raised brow. Jongho stopped pacing, hands frozen by his shoulders.

"Uh...i just...they were...i need" he stuttered, too many thoughts trying to come out all at once.

"Jongho, calm." Jongho closed his eyes and took a breath, Yunho nodded in satisfaction, "now take a moment and get your words straight" Yunho chuckled, grinning at the other. Jongho opened and closed his mouth, trying to say the words.

"They were kis-they were kissing!" He exclaimed after a moment. Yunho looked at him in confusion before opening his mouth to ask.

"Who was? Seonghwa and Mingi? Im sorry Jongho but they've done a lot worse than kiss bef-"

"No, not them!" Jongho yelled, gesturing and trying to make Yunho understand.

"Then who?!" Yunho exclaimed in return, confusion only growing.

"San and Wooyoung!" Yunho jerked back, staring at Jongho with wide eyes.

"What?!" He asked in shock, slightly quieter than before.

"Yeah and I walked in on them. They werent even just kissing, they were Seonghwa and Mingi kissing" he made a disgusted face and Yunho swallowed.

"Wait really? You're serious right now?" Yunho asked, still shocked that not only were they kissing but they were kissing.

"Yes im sure, I walked in on it!" Jongho threw his hands into the air.

"Why are you yelling out here?!" Hongjoong yelled, throwing his office door open, Yeosang peeking his head over the shorter's shoulder. Hongjoong walked to stand in front of the pair and Yeosang followed closely behind him.

"Now answer, why are you guys yelling?" Hongjoong asked quieter this time. Yunho looked over at Jongho with a wary look in his eyes, Jongho looked back with the same look.

"Stop that and tell me, now" Hongjoong demanded. Yunho hesitated for a second before sighing at the look Hongjoong have him.

"Yeosang hold him" Yunho stated and Yeosang nodded, grabbing Hongjoong's wrists and holding them behind his body.

"Okay well here it goes...SanandWooyoungkissedandJonghowalkedinonthem. That was why we were yelling" Yunho said in one breath, watching as Hongjoong stopped for a moment to think before the realization filling his eyes.

"Wait WHAT?!" He yelled, clearly surprised.

"Yeah..." Jongho trailed off and Hongjoong took a breath.

"Already? I thought I atleast had a bit more time to prepare myself" Hongjoong sighed, surprising the others. They all thought that he would freak out because of this but surprisingly he was the calmest besides Yeosang.

"Why are we all meeting down here?" Seonghwa's voice made them all look his way. He was walking towards them from the wheel platform, a curious look on his face.

"Do we tell him?" Yunho asked quietly before Seonghwa got closer.

"Yes, he deserves to know too" Hongjoong answered with a nod. Seonghwa smiled when he reached them, stopping just in front of the group. His smile slowly slipped when everyone just stared at him. He looked at them concerned.

"Did something happen?"

San and Wooyoung looked over to the door when it was pushed open quickly, Seonghwa appearing in the doorway. He quickly walks over to the bed,crouching down to be level with the pair. Cupping Wooyoung's cheeks, he leaned forward to run his eyes over the younger's face.

"Is it true?" Seonghwa asked, looking into Wooyoung's eyes.

"What true?" Wooyoung slurred through his puffed cheeks. San smiles at the cute sound, sitting behind Wooyoung against the wall.

"Is _it_ true?" Seonghwa asked again and Wooyoung still looked confused. Seongjwa sighed and snapped his head towards San, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is. It. True?" He asked one last time, staring at San and waiting for an answer. San looked down for a moment before slowly nodding, a flush making its way up his neck.

"Oh my god, it is!" Seonghwa exclaimed, sounding more like squeal than a yell. Wooyoung looked at him weirdly, not expecting these strange sounds from the usually sharp-tongued male.

"What?" He asked quietly, trying to turn his head between Seonghwa's hands.

"Oh right, sorry Youngie" Seonghwa apologized, quickly releasing his hands and turning back to San.

"Who was it?" Seonghwa asked, sitting on the bed across from San. San refused to look at him, mumbling words that no one could hear.

"What was that?" Seonghwa asked again. He just wanted San to answer, really it wasnt that hard.

"Me..." San trailed off, bringing his hands to his lap.

"What?" Wooyoung asked again, waiting for someone to answer him.

"Hes talking about our kiss Youngie" San spoke, finally looking up to see Wooyoung's face. Wooyoung could feel the heat slowly rising to his ears as he nodded.

"Aww so cute, now explain" Jongho interrupted and Yeosang elbowed him, giving him a small glare.

"Explain what?" San asked in confusion, looking around at the group that surrounded them.

"You know, like why were you kissing, is this the first time, are you together, how far have you gone, how did it happen, things like that" Seonghwa answered, still sitting on the bed, looking at San.

"Why are you so excited, you creep?" San asked, pushing Seonghwa away with his hand.

"Because we're all tired of the tension and the stupid flirting but no one actually doing anything about it" Seonghwa said, voice muffled by San's hand, "now just answer the damn questions" San sighed and mentally prepared himself for this.

"Okay well, we were kissing because we wanted to, on the lips it was, I dont know for sure, I'm not gonna answer that one, I wanted it to happen so it did. There happy?" San finished with a huff.

"You didnt even answer them al-" Seonghwa started but was cut off by Hongjoong. Hongjoong cleared his throat from where he was standing close to the doorway, awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

"Yeah that was great-" he started.

"More than we needed" Jongho muttered and Yeosang elbowed him again.

"-and now we're all gonna leave the room but please keep in mind that there are other people that sleep in this room. We already have one couple, please dont make it any worse. We really need to sleep sometimes" Hongjoong finished with a sigh, turning to walk out the door.

"Joongie?" A small voice called out, causing him to stop. He turned and saw Wooyoung grinning at him. The younger sent him a small wave and Hongjoong grinned, sending one back with a small flying kiss. He could hear Wooyoung's giggles as he walked out and back towards his office.

"Are we done now Hwa?" San asked the older, looking to where he was still sat on the bed. Seonghwa thought for a moment before nodding with a grin.

"Im gonna leave now, goodbye San" Seonghwa stood, patting San's head before turning to Wooyoung, "bye Youngie" he leaned down to kiss the youngers forehead, causing him to smile widely.

"Bye bye Hwa" Wooyoung called, waving as the older left. The last thing they heard was a small shout of 'man I have to tell Mingi now, hes gonna eat this up' with a laugh following. San shook his head, expecting nothing less that an annoyance from Seonghwa but he always knew the other had the best intentions. Sometimes San wished he didn't.

"Well we're just...gonna...go now" Jongho spoke awkwardly, pointing to the door. San nodded with a small smile and they group of three left.

"Well that was a ride, wasnt it Youngie?" San stated, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung's temple, closing his eyes and just feeling. It felt great. To be able to do this without any awkwardness or secrets to hide, to just be able to do whatever and not to worry about what Wooyoung was thinking because in the end, Wooyoung pulled him back. Wooyoung actually pulled him back and didnt push him away and honestly, that's all San could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter is an absolute mess. I feel like it doesnt fit in the story well but I really cant think of any other way to do this. I hope that you atleast like it a little bit and have a nice day. Bye!


	26. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See later" he said quietly, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. San watching him leave with a shocked expression on his face.

San yawned as he stepped through the doorway, wincing as the sunlight blinded him. He guessed that it was probably about noon from the way  the sun sat in the sky. He woke up earlier than he thought he would even after staying up late the night before.

"Hey San!" He looked over at the call of his name, seeing Yeosang waving at him. He gave the other a small nod and Yeosang gestured for him to come over. San slowly made his way towards him, movements still slightly sluggish from sleep.

"Yeah?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes softly to try and clear some of the drowsiness.

"Do you think your thigh is better yet?" Yeosang asked, waiting patiently for an answer. San yawned again and nodded, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I think so, why?" He askes in return. They had been on the water for a little less than a month and he could pretty much walk normally by now, but he still had to rest for a bit every now and then.

"Thats good, think you could help me with something?" Yeosang replied, rubbing the back of his neck. San looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What is this thing?" San asked cautiously. What did Yeosang want that required enough physical effort that he was worried about his thigh?

"Ah yes. Well I need you to climb up there and tighten the ropes on the sails, the light storm from the other night loosened them..." Yeosang trailed off, pointing above them, towards the sails. They were spread right now but now that he really looked, San could see that they were farther from the mast posts than they usually were.

"Yeah sure but can I ask, why can't you just do it?" San asked still looking at the sails, watching as they folded slightly with the breeze.

"Have you seen me? I have like no upper body strength, I can't pull myself up there" he stated, lifting his arms to prove a point.

"And no Jongho? He stronger than i am..." San asked again and Yeosang chuckled lightly.

"No, no Jongho. Hes in the storage room putting things away, hes not allowed to leave until he reorganizes everything" Yeosang laughed shaking his head slightly.

"Umm...why?" San was confused. Jongho usually didnt do a full organization, he usually just carried things in there and helped who ever was in there but doing it by himself, thats weird.

"Because he didnt do his job" Yeosang stated and San lookes at him confused, "Do you remember the day that Seonghwa and Mingi had that big fight and Yunho and Jongho were supposed to do their jobs for the day? Well Jongho was supposed to put the things away in the storage room but ended up setting it down and forgetting about it. Seonghwa went to walk in there earlier and tripped over the stuff, he yelled at Jongho about it and now the kid's not allowed to leave until he reorganizes everything. I told him that his procrastination would get him in trouble one day" Yeosang continued with humor in his voice. San smiled at the story. That sounded exactly like something that Jongho would do.

"Okay so, no Jongho" San confirmed looking back up the posts that attached to the mast.

"How do you usually do this if you can't get up there?" San asked looking at Yeosang im confusion.

"Ah, Mingi usually does it but hes busy right now" Yeosang answered and San nodded.

"So...how do I get up there?" San asked again, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought.

"Well...i think Mingi usually just gets a crate and climbs up the mast but hes also tall and can reach things we can't" Yeosang hummed thinking about it as well. 

"What if I did the same thing, just got as high as i could and then climbed the rest of the way? If I can get to the rope wrapped around the actual mast then I could climb up" San suggested and Yeosang hummed.

"Hmm...that might work. How do we get you up that high though?" Yeosang asked, looking around.

"We could stack crates and make stairs or something" Yeosang looked around some more and nodded.

"That may work, Jongho will probably kill us because we're moving stuff out of the storage room but he'll get over it" Yeosang stated and they began walking towards the storage room, pushing open the door so see a frustrated Jongho.

"Uhh...Jongho?" Yeosang asked cautiously, watching the younger throw things around.

"What?" Jongho grunted, grabbing a box from the floor, moving it to a shelf.

"Im sorry but we need the crates..." Yeosang trailed off and Jongho snapped his head up to glare at them.

"No" he stated, glaring at them. San swallowed thickly. An angry Jongho was a scary Jongho.

"Come on Jongho, we need them to fix the sails" Yeosang whined, trying to persuade the other. Jongho looked at the pair with a skeptical look in his eyes. San sighed.

"Look, what if I agree to come help you sort after we get done?" He suggested and Jongho looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure but only if you promise to help, if you try and back out then I'm gonna beat you. The crates being gone will make this job so much longer." Jongho agreed, staring at San.

"Yes, yes I promise I'll come help afterwards" San sighed and Jongho nodded.

"Alright then, take them" He gestured towards the crates and Yeosang nodded, moving to the side of one.

"Get the other side San" He commanded and San walked to the other side, crouching down to grab it. They carried it over to the mast, setting it down before going back for more. They made two stacks with three crates, creating something that resembled a large set of stairs.

"Okay San, now get up there" Yeosang ushered him towards the stack. San nodded and began to climb onto the crates, jumping up to get on the first one.

"Now remember when you get up there, only loosen one rope at a time to retie them or the sail will go flying and take you with it. That wont be a fun experience for anyone so try to avoid that at all costs" Yeosang called after him once he got to the rope around the mast.

"Got it!" San yelled back, grabbing the rope, beginning to pull himself up. He wrapped his legs around the mast and began to move upward, the wind hitting his face and blowing to the side. 

"You know, the wind is a lot stronger up here!" He yelled, hoping that Yeosang could hear him.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that. Be careful, its hard to keep your balance, hold on tight and dont let go" Yeosang yelled in reply and San rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'm gonna stand up and try to dance, of course im not gonna let go" San muttered to himself, glad that no one was else could hear him. He eventually reached one of the connected posts and reached out to grab it, wrapping one hand on it and then swinging the other up as well, pulling himself up with a grunt.

"Now move to the end and start there, its easier to go end to end!" Yeosang intructed and San saluted to him, slowly sliding to the very end of the post. He really didnt feel like falling off, it wouldnt kill him but damn it would sure hurt like hell. He grimaced at the thought. He slowly reached forward and grabbed one of the ropes, slowly loosening the knot and holding the sail. Once it was loose, the sail jerked forward slightly, pulling San with it. He grabbed the post and held on, slowly pulling himself to sit straight again.

"What did I tell you?! Be careful!" Yeosang yelled with a panicked voice at the almost disaster.

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" San waved him off, pulling the rope to wrap around the post again, pulling it tight before tying it again. He repeated this with the rest of the ropes as well, now starting on the very last one.

"Sannie!" He jumped slightly at the call of his name, having not talked to anyone for awhile. Yeosang was watching silently, making sure he was okay. San looked down to see Wooyoung standing on the deck below him. The younger waved excitedly and San chuckled.

"Hey Youngie!" He called back, watching as Wooyoung's grin grew wider.

"What you doing?" He yelled, looking up at the post.

"Tying the sails" San answered and Wooyoung nodded. San shook his head slightly at the other, looking back to the rope.

"Hey Sannie?!" Wooyoung asked and San looked at him again.

"What?!" He replied. Wooyoung blew him a kiss before turning and walking towards the storage room to talk to Jongho. San felt his ears heat up, the heat traveling towards his neck. Yeosang chuckled from the ground. San was so red that he could see it from the ground.

"Are you embarrassed Sannie?" Yeosang yelled teasingly. San looked away from his, back towards the rope.

"No..." He protested weakly and Yeosang grinned.

"What was that?" He asked, watching as the younger refused to look at him. 

"No!" San yelled back, finally getting the knot untied.

"Sure, you know, you look a bit flushed!" Yeosang called again, only making the blush worse. San cursed his skin and willed the color to leave.

"Leave me alone! Go bother Joong or something!" San yelled in an embarrassed tone and Yeosang laughed.

"Sorry no can do, I have to watch the baby tie ropes so he doesnt fall and die" Yeosang replied and San raised his middle finger towards the other.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a grown man!" He yelled in return, vowing to ignore the other after that. Yeosang didnt reply, just shaking his head again.

"Why is San yelling about being a grown man?" Seonghwa asked, walking back from the kitchen. Yeosang looked over and watching him approach.

"Because i called him a baby" Yeosang answered and Seonghwa nodded.

"Ah okay, I mean your not really wrong. He's young, practically a baby" Seonghwa agreed.

"I know right, hes just in denial" Yeosang confirmed and Seonghwa nodded again, "also why are you out here?" Yeosang asked.

"Oh right, i have to go talk to Joong, thanks for reminding me. I got distracted" Seonghwa chuckled, turning to walk towards Hongjoong's office with a wave. Yeosang waved at him as he walked and looked back towards San, who was beginning to climb back down now.

"You done?" He called and San nodded, slowly climbing towards the ground. Once he got close enough, he let go of the rope, dropping down onto the crates.

"Now we have to move these back" Yeosang sighed and San nodded again, crouching down to grab a side. Yeosang followed and they began to carry the crates back. They made it to the storage room and walked through the door, both Jongho and Wooyoung looking up at them.

"Done?" Wooyoung asked and San nodded, standing up and wiping his hands on his thighs.

"Great, now you can help me" Jongho said, clapping his hands together and San sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Have fun" Yeosang patted his shoulder before turning to walk out. 

"Thanks for the help" San grumbled after he left, not really looking forward to this.

"Dont worry it'll be done fast with two people" Jongho spoke, handing San a box to hold. San sighed and grabbed the box, nodding in agreement.

"Hey Wooyoung, can you come help me with something?!" Yunho's voice called from the other side of the wall, making them all look that way.

"Yes!" Wooyoung called back, beginning to walk towards the door. He stopped in front of San, patting the box lightly before leaning up to press a quickly kiss against his lips.

"See later" he said quietly, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. San watching him leave with a shocked expression on his face.

"Gross" Jongho groaned, breaking San from his daze. A grin spread across his face and he turned towards Jongho.

"Okay, where do you want this?" He asked, a happier tone to his voice now. Maybe this wouldnt be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


	27. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi just sighed again, resigning to the truth. Seonghwa was right, like he always was.

"Joong?" Seonghwa called, knocking on the door gently as he opened it. Hongjoong looked up at him, gesturing for him to come in.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back down at his map, marking the best routes to travel next.

"Uh-i have something to talk to you about" Seonghwa said, sitting in one of the chairs. He waited for Hongjoong to look back up before he continued, "so Mingi told me to tell you that we might need to go back to land for a few days..." He finished, waiting for the reaction. Hongjoong took a deep breath and calmly looked up, folding his hands in front of him.

"Did he say why?" He asked, still looking at Seonghwa. Seonghwa fidgeted in his seat and nodded. Hongjoong may have been his best friend but he was still intimidating, especially in times like this. Seonghwa knew that he liked sea more than land and yet, lately they'd spent more time on land than sea. It was making Hongjoong touchy.

"Uh-yeah, something about a big storm blowing in. He'd probably be able to explain better because if we're honest, I didnt really understand anything that he said to me and right now I'm just saying whatever I remember..." Seonghwa trailed off with a sheepish smile, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Hongjoong sighed and nodded.

"Alright, get San to replace Mingi and have Mingi come speak to me" Hongjoong ordered and Seonghwa nodded, standing and walking quickly out the door. When the door was shut he let out a sigh, relieved that he wasnt yelled at. That was now Mingi's job.

He walked towards the bunk room, knocking before opening the door. San and Wooyoung sat in the floor playing some kind of game.

"Hey San, I need you for a moment" San nodded and stood, kissing Wooyoung's forehead softly before meeting Seonghwa at the door. They walked out of the room and headed towards the wheel deck.

"What did you need me for?" San asked curiously.

"I need you to replace Mingi for a moment while he talks to Joong" Seonghwa answered, climbing the first step up to the platform.

"I'll do it but i wanna ask, why didnt you just do it?"

"Always so many questions" Seonghwa sighed before continuing, "I didn't do it because I was gonna try and start on food. You wanna eat tonight, dont you?" San nodded amd they continued to walk in silence. Mingi looked up when the pair approached the top.

"How did it go?" He asked, looking at Seonghwa, who just gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Well...you have to go talk to him now because I couldnt remember everything that you told me earlier and now Hongjoong is aggravated because we have to go back to land after having left barely two months ago and now its your turn to deal with him." Seonghwa said all in breath, tensing his shoulders afterwards.

"What, why?!" Mingi exclaimed, throwing one of his hands in the air, "I sent you to talk to him because I didnt want to and now I still have to?!"

"Wait, hold on" Seonghwa started, looking at Mingi with his arms crossed, "you sent me to talk to Joong because you didnt want to deal with him. You just threw me to the dogs, didnt you? You didnt care if I got yelled at as long it wasnt you. Wow, I'm kind of offended right now" San rolled his eyes at the older's dramatics.

"Yeah, its not my fault! You're his best friend, hes less likely to throw hard things at you when he yells!" Mingi exclaimed, trying to defend himself. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hmph,...whatever, you still have to talk to him anyway" he muttered, sticking his tongue out afterwards. San rolled his eyes again. Sometimes these people acted like childern and they called _him_ a baby. Right now he thought it shouldve been the other way around.

"So...am I here to actually do something or am I just here for decoration?" San asked exasperatedly, tired of watching the couple flirt.

"Oh right, Mingi, San is gonna take over while you talk to Joong" Seonghwa said, finally remembering that San was there. San just rolled his eyes again. One of these days his eyes were gonna get stuck but he didnt care, this moment was more important.

"Alright" Mingi sighed, letting go of the wheel so that San could grab it, "you remember how right? How to check the wind and feel the direction of the ship an-"

"Yes Mingi, I learned this when I came here, I remember how" San sighed, gesturing for him to leave. Mingi nodded and reluctantly turned to leave.

"You're coming with me" he stated, grabbing Seonghwa's arm and dragging him away. The sounds of his protests fading the farther they got. San closed his eyes briefly and enjoyed the silence, it was nice if not a bit unusual now.

"Why do I have to come with you, I've already been here?" Seonghwa whined as he was dragged. Mingi ignored him.

"Mingiiiii"

"Because if i have to then so do you, I dont want things thrown at me today" Mingi finally acknowledged him. Seonghwa pouted at the answer and tried to drag his feet but Mingi just pulled his harder.

"Stop dragging your feet" he grunted, trying to make Seonghwa move forward, "come on Hwa, don't act like a child or I'll start treating you like one. He might not even yell this time, we never know" Mingi tried to persuade but Seonghwa ignored him, refusing to move. Mingi sighed and turned around.

"You brought this on yourself" he muttered before bending down and throwing the older over his shoulder, making him screech.

"Hey let me go, put me down you giant!" Seonghwa yelled, moving around and trying to get free.

"Mingi, put me do-" he was cut off by a smack against the back of his thigh. Mingi's hand resting there after wards.

"Shut up, you brought this on yourself" Mingi told him, continuing on his walk towards the office door.

"Stupid giant. I hate that you can pick me up easily" Seonghwa grumbled, resting his elbow against Mingi's back and then placing his chin in his hand. He looked around for a moment before getting an idea. He slowly moved his hand to rest inside Mingi's back pocket. He felt Mingi tense and silently laughed to himself.

"Watch yourself" Mingi warned and Seonghwa laughed out loud this time, sliding his other hand into the other pocket. He felt a light smack on his thigh again and smiled.

"Stop" Seonghwa shook his head even though Mingi couldnt see him.

"I'll stop when you put me down" he huffed, gripping a bit harder. Mingi grunted but refused to comply, continuing to walk towards the door. When Mingi stopped showing reaction Seonghwa pouted, disappointed that his plan failed. He flopped down, just letting himself hang off Mingi's shoulder but kept his hands inside the taller's pockets.

Mingi approached the office and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Hongjoong looked up when he walked in and his eyes immediately went to Seonghwa's legs that were hanging over Mingi's shoulder.

"Uh...do I even wanna know?" He asked hesitantly. Mingi cracked a grin and shook his head.

"Probably not" he grinned and tried to move Seonghwa before stopping, "Hwa, release your grip before i sit on you" Seonghwa huffed but complied. Mingi set him on the ground and gestured for him to sit, sitting in the other chair afterwards.

"Now, I needed to know why we have to go back to land so soon" Hongjoong spoke and Mingi nodded.

"Okay, what has Seonghwa told you already?" Mingi asked, hearing Seonghwa huff from his side. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to face the other, leaning down to be level with his ear.

"Can you please stop sulking? Look im sorry for dragging you with me but you're acting like a child right now" Mingi whispered and Seonghwa just huffed again.

"I was gonna start dinner while you talked, now we're gonna have to eat late because you dragged me here" Seonghwa whispered back, scowling at Mingi.

"Hey, im sorry about that. What if i help you with dinner after this?" He asked and Seonghwa thought, biting his lip slightly.

"You owe me more than that but sure, you can help" Seonghwa answered, holding back a smile. He had already forgiven Mingi but Mingi didnt need to know that.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you want, just stop sulking, please" Mingi said and Seonghwa smiled widely, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Alright, what did i tell you before?" He asked Hongjoong, leaning forward in his chair. Mingi stared at him in disbelief. He couldnt believe that he just got played. Hongjoong watched the scene with a grin, knowing what just happened by Mingi's confused expression and Seonghwa's sudden happiness.

"Wow, okay" Mingi said quietly, sitting back in his chair.

"Okay, back on track. The only thing I know right now is that we have to go to land because of a big storm blowing in." Hongjoong started, getting the conversation back on topic.

"Wow, so much" Mingi said, turning to look at Seonghwa, who just shrugged in response, "well anyway, yes there is a storm coming"

"But there has been storms all week" Hongjoong said and Mingi nodded.

"That's why I think that theres a bigger one coming. Every little storm we've gotten so far has gotten worse each time and lately, the wind has been stronger and the water has been more unpredictable. I think the wind is blowing something in, something big enough that we dont wanna be on the water when it comes" Mingi explained and Hongjoong nodded.

"I guess that makes sense, where is the closest land at?" Hongjoong sighed, rolling the map open.

"It should just about a half an hour north, if I remember correctly" Mingi said and Hongjoong nodded.

"Yeah, youre right" he confirmed and Mingi smiled, proud that he got it right. Seonghwa looked over and grinned at the proud expression on Mingi's face, reaching over to run his fingers through the other's hair. Mingi looked at him and his smile grew, leaning into the touch. "So you wanna go there then?" Hongjoong asked, breaking the moment. Mingi looked back towards the him and nodded, pointing to a place on the map. Seonghwa sat back and watched, admiring his side profile. He felt lucky.

"Alright we'll head there now. We can stay for a few days, if the storm comes then we stay and ride it out, if not then we leave after three days." Hongjoong decided and Mingi nodded, standing to walk back to the wheel deck. He reached out a hand to help Seonghwa out of the chair. Seonghwa took ths hand and pulled himself up, lacing their fingers together once he was on his feet. Mingi smiled and lead them to the door. They walked out and stopped just outside the office.

"Look at that, you dont even have to cook tonight. We can just go out since we're gonna be on land" Mingi said, pressing a kiss against Seonghwa's forehead. Seonghwa hummed, closing his eyes.

"Hmm, yeah but you still get to do stuff for me. I didnt forget" he grinned, opening his eyes to look at the other.

"Oh come o-" Seonghwa cut Mingi off with a press of his lips before turning and walking towards the wheel deck.

"Coming?" He turned and asked. Mingi just sighed and nodded, following behind Seonghwa, who hummed in satisfaction. Mingi walked to his side and laced their fingers together again, squeezing gently.

"You're difficult, you know?" He teased, grinning down at Seonghwa.

"Yeah, I know and yet, you're still here so it cant be that bad" Seonghwa stated, returning the grin. Mingi just sighed again, resigning to the truth. Seonghwa was right, like he always was.


	28. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE CHAPTER UNTIL THE FINAL ARC STARTS!!!! GOOD LUCK😉

"Alright San, you're free to go" San turned at the sound of Mingi's voice, seeing Mingi and Seonghwa reaching the top of the stairs. He was surprised that he hadnt seen them, maybe he was just a bad look out. That was probably why he was never seriously put on duty, he would've gotten them killed. He chuckled a bit at the thought, ignoring Mingi's strange look as he released the wheel and stepped back.

"How'd the talk with Joong go?" He asked, letting Mingi grab the wheel.

"Well, he didn't yell this time and we're going to land for a few days" Seonghwa answered, leaning against the rail at the edge of the platform.

"You're gonna fall one of these days Hwa" Mingi warned, sending a cautious look towards the other. Seonghwa just hummed and waved him off, turning back to San.

"Why're we going to land so soon?" San asked, leaning against the rail too. Mingi looked over at the pair and huffed, rolling his eyes. No one ever listened to him.

"Because theres a big storm coming in soon" San nodded and stood straight again.

"Well im gonna go if im done here" San said, pointing towards the stairs. Seonghwa nodded and San walked down the stairs, probably back to the bunk room to join Wooyoung again. 

"I cant wait until we get to land" Mingi sighed.

"Why?" Seonghwa asked still leaning against the railing, casually running eyes up and down Mingi's figure.

"So that I can sleep in an actually in an actual room with no one else." Mingi answered, imagining it already, "also, will you stop that"

"Stop what?" Seonghwa asked, snapping his eyes to look at Mingi's face.

"That, stop it" Mingi shook his head, eyes focused on the water. Seonghwa grinned and leaned farther back on his hands.

"I dont know what you're talking about" he said with amusment clear in his voice.

"Whatever" Mingi sighed and Seonghwa chuckled, "besides we're almost there anyways"

"Already? That seemed to pass really fast" Seonghwa straightened himself, looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it did" Mingi replied, looking towards the horizon where he could faintly see the silhouette of land. The land became clearer as they approached, Mingi maneuvering them towards the docks. 

"Can you go get Yeosang? He has to tie the ship" Mimhi asked and Seonghwa nodded, walking down the stairs to find Yeosang. He eventually found him talking to Hongjoong in the office, knocking gently before opening the door.

"Yeosang?" Seonghwa asked quietly and Yeosang looked at him from his seat in the chair.

"Yes?" Yeosang replied. Hongjoong looked up as well. He had papers scattered across his desk, it really was a mess.

"Mingi needs you tie the ship, we're almost to land" Yeosang nodded and stood. Seonghwa closed the door and waited for him to come out. Yeosang came out the door a few moments later and they began walking back towards the wheel deck.

"How was Joong? He was aggravated earlier" Seonghwa asked, turning to look at the side of Yeosang's face.

"He was very agravated when i came to visit him but he should be better now, not as stressed" Yeosang answered and Seonghwa nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way, never really holding long conversations between themselves.

"Good, Yeosang's here, turns out you can do stuff after all Hwa" Mingi teased when the pair reached the top of the stairs.

"Shut up Mingi, I can do lots of things well. Is this about the Hongjoong thing earlier?" Seonghwa stated, hitting Mingi on the arm.

"Yes, yes it is" Mingi stuck out his tongue and Seonghwa rolled his eyes, "anyways, we're almost to land and I need you to tie the ship Yeosang" Yeosang nodded and walked back down the stairs, headed towards the anchor. Mingi maneuvered the ship into the docks and Yeosang tied the ship, dropping the anchor.

"Alright, lets go gather everyone up" Mingi said and they walked down the stairs, headed to the office.

San hummed lowly as Wooyoung pulled him forward to press their lips together again, fingers running through the hairs at the back of his neck. He moved his hand from the side of Wooyoung's neck to rest on his thigh, squeezing slightly. Wooyoung leaned back against the frame of the bunk bed, pulling San with him. They were so distracted that they didnt hear the door open, that was until someone cleared their throat. Wooyoung pulled back, looking at the doorway to see Seonghwa.

"We're docked" he stated simply and Wooyoung flushed at the look he was giving them, "you're lucky it was me and not someone else. Im pretty sure Jongho would literally try to bleach his eyes if he saw you again and Joong would probably have a heartattack. Maybe try and hide yourselves better?" Seonghwa chuckled, looking the pairs expressions.

"Sorry" Wooyoung mumbled and Seonghwa laughed.

"Dont worry, it comes with experience. You'll get better at it over time but anyway, we're docked and i was told to come and get you." Seonghwa continued to laugh and San nodded, standing up. He held a hand out for Wooyoung to grab, pulling him to stand. Wooyoung reached out to run a hand through San's hair, trying to fix it a bit.

"Alright lets go" San said after they fixed themselves and Seonghwa nodded, grinning at them. They walked out the door and met the others on the deck. They stopped by the group and most of the others ignored they're disheveled appearance, deciding to listen to Hongjoong instead.

"Alright, we're stopping because theres a big storm blowing in and we cant be on the water when it comes. When we get into town we'll find a place to stay for a few days and rest for a bit. After that we'll go out for dinner, understood?" The group nodded and Hongjoong nodded back, "good, then let's go"

With that, the group walked off the ship. They walked farther into town, noticing the decorations.

"I forgot that the end of Spring festival was coming" Mingi stated, looking at the flower booths surrounding them.

"Hey, wanna come celebrate after dinner?" San leaned over to whisper in Wooyoung's ear. The younger shivered and nodded.

"Sound fun" Wooyoung replied causing San to smile. He squeezed the smaller's hand, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"So after dinner?" He asked again and Wooyoung nodded, kissing him lightly.

"How about we stop here?" Yunho suggested, gesturing to a little inn on the side of the road. Hongjoong nodded and led them towards the building. They walked in and saw a woman sitting at a little desk, looking up when the group walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you boys?" She asked them in a sweet voice. Hongjoong cleared his throat and stepped forward to talk to her.

"It's cute" Wooyoung said to San, looking around the room. San hummed and looked around too.

"Yeah, it is" San replied, taking in the decorations around the room.

"I like it, we should stay" Wooyoung spoke again, startling San.

"Wow, thats alot you just said. It sounded so good, good job" San smiled, kissing Wooyoung again.

"Thank you, Yunho teaching me when you busy" Wooyoung stated proudly. He liked being able to talk more fluently, being able to actually communicate his thoughts.

"Thats great baby, im glad hes helping you" San unlaced their fingers, wrapping his arm over Wooyoung's shoulders instead, pulling them closer together.

"Okay, we have enough for everyone to have a room of their own if they wanted but I'm gonna ask, who wants to share?" Hongjoong interrupted them, turning away from the desk to speak to them. San raised his free hand.

"We can share" he stated and Hongjoong looked at them uncertainly before slowly nodding.

"Anyone else?" He asked, looking around.

"We will" Seonghwa answered and Mingi looked at him.

"What if I wanted a room to myself for once?" He asked teasingly and Seonghwa stared at him.

"You really wanna room by yourself, are you certain?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him. Mingi looked at his face and swallowed thickly.

"Yeah nevermind, we can share" Minhi quickly took back his statement and Hongjoong shook his head slightly before sighing. Hes never gonna get a break from them.

"Alright, everyone else wants a solo room?" He asked and everyone nodded, "sounds good" he turned back to the woman and began speaking again. They talked quickly and Hongjoong handed her some coins, exchanging them for room keys. He handed everyone their keys.

"Im going to nap, try not to be too loud or break anything, okay?" He sighed and the rest nodded, "I'll see you all for dinner" and with that, he was gone.

"Come on, lets go" Seonghwa grabbed Mingi's arm, dragging him away. Mingi grinned at the others just before they turned the corner, wiggling his eyebrows as they headed to their room.

"We should probably go too" San said and pulling Wooyoung gently towards their room.

"And then there were three" Jongho said awkwardly.

"Nope, just two" Yeosang stated blankly before walking away to his room.

"Rude" Jongho muttered before looking up at Yunho, "sooo, Yunho?"

"Yes Jongho?" Yunho sighed.

"Wanna hang out with me?" Jongho asked hopefully. Most of the others had gone to take naps but he wasnt tired. He knew that he would get bored by himself eventually.

"I'm actually tired right now Jongho" Yunho sighed again and Jongho just nodded.

"Thats fine, you can totally sleep on my bed" Jongho spoke excitedly.

"Alright then, lets go" Yunho nodded slowly and Jongho grabbed his arm, quickly dragging him to the room. This was gonna be a long day.


	29. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS STARTINGGGGG

A man sat at a table in a bar surrounded by three others, locked in conversation.

"You said you were looking for a certain ship, right?" One man spoke, voice slow from alcohol. The other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen it?"

"Not me personally but I know someone who did" the man slurred again.

"Did he tell you where?"

"He said they were headed towards Landcia"

"How far is that from here?"

"A little less than an hour if you catch a good wind" the man answered.

"In what direction?"

"Well Seojun, ive already told you alot, what do I get out of this?" The drunk man asked and Seojun sneered.

"You get to keep your life" he answered and the man laughed.

"You're funny" he chuckled before continuing, "it's northwest from here" Seojun nodded and stood from the table. He set his full glass down, stepping away from the men.

"Goodbye drunk man, enjoy your life" he stated, walking out of the bar. _Closer than i thought, its only a matter of time now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭


	30. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why dont you do that for me, huh?" Seonghwa asked, smacking Mingi's arm slightly.
> 
> "Because you're mean to me" Mingi answered and Seonghwa huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ mildly sexual content in this chapter. It's nothing very explicit because your girl cant write smut to save her life but I thought I would warn you anyway. I will put another little sign at the end of it if you dont wanna read. I hope you enjoy the chapter⚠

"God, can they be any louder?" San groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Wooyoung giggled at him, sitting cross-legged.

"Leave alone, they need time together" Wooyoung said, running a hand through San's hair.

"Yeah but this loudly? Seonghwa's not even trying anymore" San groaned again, "why'd we have to get the room next to them?" Wooyoung just sighed and leaned down to press their lips together. San hummed a bit and brought a hand to the back of Wooyoung's head, holding him there as they kissed. Wooyoung gasped softly when San tugged at his hair, biting gently at his bottom lip.

He tentatively pushed for more, urging San to go farther. San understood and gently licked the lip he had bitten. Wooyoung whined quietly and San chuckled, licking into the others mouth. Wooyoung grew impatient and moved to straddle the older, lacing his fingers through his hair. San grunted when Wooyoung tightened his grip, moving his hands to the smaller's hips. Wooyoung made little noises as they kissed, panting when San pulled away to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck.

"S-Sannie" he whined when San bit down gently, licking over the spot afterwards to sooth it. San pulled him closer by his hips, trying to move himself upwards as well.

"Hold on baby, let me get up on the bed" San whispered and Wooyoung nodded, lifting himself so that San could bring his legs onto the bed.

"That's better" San said before pulling Wooyoung down to straddle him again, moving his hands to hold the younger's thighs this time. Wooyoung leaned down and connected their lips again, licking into San's mouth as his hands began to wonder. He reached for the end of San's shirt and tugged, whining when San didnt acknowledge him.

"Sannie, o-off" he whined, tugging harder. San hummed and kissed his jaw, not listening to him. Wooyoung pouted and moved his hand a bit lower, playing with the waistband of the other's pants. He felt San tense but there was otherwise no reaction.

"Sannieee" he moved his free hand to grab San's hair, tugging gently, "San, please"

"Alright baby, take it off" San finally spoke, sitting up slightly as Wooyoung rushed to slip his shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off, Wooyoung threw it on the floor and moved farther down to kiss a trail from San's jaw to his chest, leaving little marks as he went.

"God, bab-" they were cut off by a loud moan on the other side of the wall and San groaned, flopping back onto the bed as Wooyoung sat up, giggling.

"God damn it Seonghwa, shut the hell up!" San yelled, smacking the wall. All they got in return was another moan, this one louder than the last one. San sighed, running his hand over his face and Wooyoung leaned down to press one last kiss to San's chest, just over his heart, before he slid off the other, laying next to him on the bed.

⚠⚠(for the person that wanted this, feel privileged. This was so weird to write and I suck at it😅)

"Lets nap" Wooyoung suggested, moving to lay his head on the pillows. San sighed and nodded, shifting his body as well. He felt uncomfortable but he would make it work. Wooyoung yawned and rolled to snuggle into San's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his chest.

"Goodnight baby" San spoke quietly, kissing Wooyoung's forehead.

"Goodnight" Wooyoung mumbled, snuggling farther with a small yawn. San laid and stared at the ceiling after Wooyoung fell asleep, too distracted to fall asleep just yet. He laid there for about half an hour before he felt his eyes droop, drowsiness taking him under.

\-----

"Hey Yunho" Jongho called, sitting on the floor while Yunho laid on his bed.

"Yes Jongho?" Yunho sighed, laying with an arm over his eyes.

"Wanna come with me to the festival tonight, I think everyone else is going too?" Jongho asked, scooting to rest his head on the edge of the bed.

"If I say yes can I finally go to sleep?" Yunho asked and Jongho punched the air.

"Yes and I will lay with you" and with that Jongho climbed onto the bed, laying next the Yunho.

"Alright, then I'll go. Now sleep child"

"I'm not a ch-"

"Sleep"

"...fine"

\-----

"Hey Joong, what time are we going out for dinner?" Yeosang asked from his spot on Hongjoong's bed. Hongjoong looked at him from his laying position and hummed.

"Hmm...lets wait about half an hour after Seonghwa and Mingi get done" he eventually answered and Yeosang nodded.

"Thats probably good, are you going to the festival tonight?" Yeosang asked again, leaning forward to look at Hongjoong's face.

"I wasnt going to, I was gonna just come back here and wor-"

"Nope, no working, you're coming with me tonight. You work too much, let yourself relax a bit" Yeosang decided, shaking his head.

"But I have to, im the cap-"

"Nope, ive already decided and you can't disagree now" Hongjoong just sighed, knowing that he would never win.

\-----

San woke up to a knock on their room door. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. There was still a bit of daylight shining through the window, so he decided that he probably hadnt been asleep for very long. Another knock came from the door and he slowly stood, walking towards it. He opened it to see Yeosang standing on the other side, fist raised to knock again.

"Yeah?" He yawned, rubbing his chest.

"Joong told me to come get you, we're leaving for dinner" Yeosang answered, peeking into the room to see Wooyoung still sleeping, "and make sure you actually wake him up this time"

"Mmm, yeah sure" San hummed, barely having his eyes open. Yeosang shook his head and turned to walk away, stopping after taking a step.

"Oh and San?" 

"Huh?"

"Make sure you put a shirt on" with that Yeosang was gone. San looked down at his chest and realized that, yeah, he didnt have a shirt on. He shrugged and closed to the door, walking to sit on the bed again.

"Youngie" he called softly, gently shaking Wooyoung's shoulder. Wooyoung just groaned and shifted, not waking up, "Youngie, baby, you gotta wake up now. We're going to eat, arent you hungry?"

"Nooo" Wooyoung groaned, turning away from San to continue sleeping. San just grinned and ran a hand through the younger's hair.

"Come on baby, dont make me drag you out of the bed again" San warned and Wooyoung giggled sleepily.

"Carry me" he demanded softly and San sighed.

"Only to the lobby, Yeosang said I couldn't carry you out" San explained and Wooyoung turned around, pouting up at San, "sorry baby, I wish I could carry you the rest of the way. I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?"

"Fine" Wooyoung mumbled, sitting up and leaning into San. He pressed his face into the other's chest and hummed, "you're warm" he mumbled, voice muffled into San's skin.

"Thanks, now come on we gotta go before they leave us behind and we dont get to eat." San said, pulling Wooyoung sit at the edge of the bed while he turned to find his shirt. He found it laying by the wall on the floor and bent down to pick it up, slipping it over his head. He turned around and Wooyoung raised his arms, making grabby hands towards him. San sighed with a smile and walked towards him.

"Hold on baby, we gotta put shoes on" Wooyoung pouted but nodded anyway, waiting for San to hand him his shoes. San turned and handed them to him, watching as he slipped them on before reaching out again.

"Alright, come on" San grunted, picking the other up, "Lets go" he walked them towards the door as Wooyoung wrapped his legs around his hips.

"Think you could get the door baby?" he asked and Wooyoung nodded, turning slightly to twist the door knob and open the door. San walked them out into the hall and Wooyoung closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall towards the lobby, meeting everyone else there.

"I thought you were gonna wake him up?" Yeosang asked, looking at Wooyoung, who was wrapped around San.

"Oh hes awake, just didnt want to walk" San shrugged as Wooyoung lifted his head, smiling at Yeosang.

"Why dont you do that for me, huh?" Seonghwa asked, smacking Mingi's arm slightly.

"Because you're mean to me" Mingi answered and Seonghwa huffed.

"Yeah well im sore, so that should matter mo-"

"Alright, lets go!" Jongho exclaimed, clapping his hands as he walked towards the door. Hongjoong chuckled, shaking his head at the younger as he followed him.

"You heard the kid, come on" Hongjoong gestured for them to walk. They all began to walk out, closing the door behind them.

"If you really wanted me to carry you, you know I would, right?" Mingi asked worriedly and Seonghwa laughed.

"Yes I know that dork, I was teasing you" Seonghwa reassured, lacing their fingers together as they walked.

"Oh thats good" Mingi sighed in relief, swinging their hands.

"Hey, I love you" Seonghwa confessed, bumping his hip into Mingi's, making them sway to the side slightly. Mingi laughed quietly and bumped him back.

"Hey, I love you too" he said back, looking down at the shorter.

"Good because you couldn't leave even if you wanted to" Seonghwa said with a cheeky smile and Mingi just rolled his eyes, not even trying to argue.

"So, where does everyone want to go?" Hongjoong asked as they walked, looking around at the buildings.

"I'm down to eat anything" San answered and the rest nodded.

"Lets just find a small place and sit. We can eat in peace then" Yunho suggested and Hongjoong nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds good" Hongjoong agreed and began looking.

"Where are we going first after dinner?" San asked Wooyoung, who was now walking beside him.

"What about flowers?" Wooyoung suggested and San hummed.

"You wanna go see the flowers?" He asked and Wooyoung nodded, "alright, we can do that" Wooyoung smiled and leaned up, kissing San's nose, watching as he scrunched it at the feeling. Wooyoung giggled and laid his head against San's shoulder.

"How about this one?" Yeosang asked eventually, pointing towards a little restaurant on their right.

"Sure" Hongjoong agreed, shrugging his shoulders. They walked towards the building and through the door, finding a table to sit at.

"Hello, I'm Jane and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you gentlemen?" An older woman walked over to take their orders. Everyone ordered what they wanted, Wooyoung actually being able to do it himself now. After she left he smiled proudly, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Wow, good job baby" San praised, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, good job Youngie. You're learning quickly" Yunho complimented him and Wooyoung grinned wider.

"Thank you" he replied and sat back into his chair, grabbing San's hand from his knee and lacing their fingers together. Soon after, their food came and they began to eat.

"This is so good, no offense Hwa but this so much better than ship food" San groaned and Seonghwa shrugged.

"None taken, I totally agree" Seonghwa replied, taking another big bite.

"So, is everyone going to the festival after dinner?" Yeosang asked, looking around the table. The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are we all staying in one big group or are we separating?" He asked again and they began to think.

"We could stay together, I wouldn't mind" Yunho answered and Yeosang nodded.

"That work for everyone?" He asked everyone agreed. After that they sat in relative silence while they finished their food. After they were done Hongjoong left money on the table and they left, walking out onto the streets. With the setting of the sun came the lighting of the lanterns. To celebrate the festival, the street lights had been turned off and people hung lanterns on strings between the buildings, lighting the streets in a soft multi-colored glow. The dim lighting made everything look softer, blending the shadows into the light. 

San looked over at Wooyoung in the lighting and smiled softly. The younger was staring at the lanterns in fascination, gasping softly when he found a new color.

"You like them baby?" He asked quietly, leaning down to whisper to the other. Wooyoung nodded in a daze, lips parted slightly in awe.

"They're pretty Sannie" he mumbled, still looking at them. He had never seen lanterns before, used to the harsh glow of street lights. Wooyoung thought he definitely liked these better.

"Yeah they are" San agreed, looking at the lanterns as well.

"Hey, let's go find the flower booths, I want a flower" Seonghwa suggested and they headed farther in town, looking around at the decorations as they walked.

"Sannie look" Wooyoung tugged on San's sleeve, pointing towards a small group of dancers performing on the street to their left.

"You like that? Like the music?" San asked and Wooyoung nodded again. San grabbed Wooyoung's other hand and swayed their bodies slightly to the beat. Spinning him in a small circle, San made Wooyoung giggle with their little dance.

"Fun?" San asked and Wooyoung nodded, a bright smile on his face.

"Very fun" Wooyoung giggled and San kissed him, just a breif press of their lips. After their dance they continued to walk and Wooyoung looked around at everything in amazment. He hadnt been to a festival since he was a child, just barely recalling fuzzy memories. They came to a more crowded street and San squeezed his hand tighter, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Do you know if we're close?" He asked Seonghwa, who was walking a bit in front of them.

"I think so, if I remember correctly" he answered. He had been to the festival once before with Hongjoong, that had been just days before they met Mingi for the first time. They continued to walk farther into town and eventually the booths came into view. San looked around at all the things offered, ranging from flowers to jewelry. 

He stopped for moment and let Wooyoung continue walking with Yunho and Jongho, talking about something San wasnt really listening to. He walked rowards a booth and looked at the options, picking something he found incredibly beautiful. He gently picked a flower about the size of his fist, the many petals slowly fading from purple to a light pink. He admired it and nodded. This would be perfect.

"Could I get this please?" He asked the man behind the booth and he nodded, grabbing it to tye a small ribbon around it.

"Got a special lady waiting for you?" He asked conversationally and San smiled awkwardly.

"Something like that" he answered, handing the man a handful of coins. He bid him goodbye and turned to find his group again. He found them a few booths away, looking at different flowers.

"Sannie" Wooyoung smiled when he saw the other walking towards them, holding out a hand for him to grab. San grinned and laced their fingers together.

"Hey baby" he greeted, kissing the back of Wooyoung's hand, "I got you something"

"What did get?" Wooyoung asked, running his eyes along San's body. San just grinned and handed him the flower, relishing in Wooyoung's small gasp.

"It so pretty" Wooyoung squeaked, bringing it to his nose to smell, "Thank you" he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around San's neck, hugging him tightly. San squeezed him back, burying his face in Wooyoung's neck.

"Oh, gonna show Hwa" Wooyoung spoke excitedly and San nodded, releasing him so that he could go. He watched as they talked, Seonghwa smiling at the younger, nodding at whatever he was saying. When Wooyoung turned to walk back Seonghwa looked at San, catching his eye and smiling. He grinned, mouthing 'loverboy' to him and San just rolled his eyes, raising his middle finger towards the older. He mouthed back a 'shut up' and pointed to Mingi. Seonghwa pouted but turned back around, listening to Mingi talk about the things at the booth.

"He liked it too" Wooyoung stated proudly, finally making it back to San.

"That's good, do you like it?" San asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist when he was close enough.

"Mmm, love it and love you" Wooyoung confessed before realizing what he said, eyes going wide as his mouth opened and closed. San looked at him startled before grinning so widely that his cheeks began to hurt. He surged forward, pressing their lips together firmly before pulling away.

"I love you too" he kissed Wooyoung again, continuously pressing small kisses to Wooyoung's lips, "wanna take a detour?" He asked, nodding towards a less busy side street and Wooyoung nodded, following San as they walked. He looked back at Seonghwa, catching his eye and grinning. Seonghwa smiled back and waved, watching them walk so he knew where they were.

They walked down the little street, finding a less busy place before stopping. San pulled Wooyoung the side of the street and held him, pressing their lips together again. Wooyoung sighed and wrapped his arms around San's neck, standing on his tip-toes to make it easier. San gently moved him backwards, pressing his back to the wall as he grabbed his hips, deepening the kiss.

"Well, well, look what we have here. No decency little brother" a voice tsked from behind them and San tensed, tightening his grip on Wooyoung.

"I told you not to call me that Seojun" San spoke through gritted teeth, slowly turning to see him standing behind them. He had his gun in his hand, casually spinning it as he stared at them with an amused grin.

"Oh little Sannie, you never learn, do you? I do what i want and you take it, that's how it's always been" Seojun chuckled, stepping closer. San tenses more, backing up to hide Wooyoung from him.

"Look at that, you're trying to protect him. How pathetic, let me guess you love him too?" Seojun sneered and San swallowed thickly, feeling an incredible mix of rage and terror. He hated this feeling, "sorry to break it to you Sannie but im gonna need him" Seojun pointed towards Wooyoung, grinning at the scared look on his face.

"No" San spoke. He tried to make his voice firm but failed, trying not to think about the past. He has changed, he is stronger now, he isnt scared of Seojun anymore. Or at least thats what he told himself.

"No?" Seojun asked, cocking an eyebrow, "you're really gonna try this again? Dont you remember what happened last time you tried this Sannie?" He asked mockingly, running his eyes down to San's thigh.

"I bet I left a pretty scar there, didnt I?" San didnt answer, not making eye contact with him. Seojun hummed and stepped forward again. San tried to step back but had no where to go, swallowing a whimper when Seojun caressed his cheek lightly. San gasped when his throat was grabbed, Seojun pulling him away from the wall.

"Sannie" Wooyoung called fearfully, going to reach for him before quickly retracting his arm. He wanted to beat himself for being so cowardly, watching as San was pushed to the ground and held there.

"Come on Sannie, wheres that fight from earlier?" Seojun mocked, squeezing San's throat. San choked for air and thrashed, trying anything to throw Seojun off.

"Its useless, you're too weak" Seojun spoke in false sympathy before he grinned wickedly, "grab him" he commanded and suddenly there were more men on the street. Two of them grabbed Wooyoung and forced his arms behind his back.

"Woo-young!" San called hoarsly, struggling fir air.

"Look at you, so pathetic" Seojun growled, pressing down harder.

"S-sannie, help" Wooyoung struggled against the men, crying out when one of them grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. San reached up, digging his nails into Seojun's arm as hard as he could, feeling the skin break beneath his fingers.

"Fuck, you little bitch" Seojun growled, slamming San's head into the ground. San's eyesight went blurry but he forced it back, struggling harder underneath Seojun. He could feel the blood running from Seojun's arm, hitting his neck and leaving cold trails, making him shiver.

"Sa-San pleas-e" Wooyoung sobbed, watching as San began to go limp, "dont l-let go, do-dont let w-in pl-ease" San struggled to look over at him and felt that mix in his stomach intensify, rage boiling hotter than any other time.

"Sannie please, save me Sannie. Oh please, how weak can you be?" Seojun mocked, sneering him disgust.

"Sh-shut up, let him g-go" Wooyoung yelled through his tears. Seojun grinned at him amd slammed San's head into the ground again, watching as Wooyoung's face twisted in despair.

"What a beautiful expression, do it again" Seojun demanded, grinning at Wooyoung.

"Go to hell!" Wooyoung yelled. Seojun's expression turned dark and he released his grip on San's throat. San gasped for air, head lolling to the side. Seojun brought his fist in the air and swung it down, connecting with the side of San's face.

"I said, do it again" Seojun growled, watching Wooyoung cry out again. Wooyoung sobbed as he looked at San laying on the ground, the side of his face was covered in blood and there were dark marks around his neck. He laid still, he almost looked dead.

"San! San, wake up!" he yelled, trying to run forward. He cried out when his arms were pushed farther behind his back.

"Oh shut up, hes not worth this much effort" Seojun sneered, standing up and walking towards him, "you know, theres someone that'll be very happy to see you" he whispered, running a finger up Wooyoung's neck. Wooyoung shivered, watching as he trailed his finger towards his face.

"You're so pretty" Seojun whispered again, resting his thumb on Wooyoung's bottom lip, prying his lips apart slightly. Wooyoung quickly opened his mouth, biting down on the thumb. He bit back the urge to gag at the taste of blood thick and metallic on his tongue as he held on, applying more force.

"That fucking hurts, you whore, let go!" Seojun yelled, swinging his hand and smacking Wooyoung right across the face, forcing his head to the side. Wooyoung swallowed a yelp and spit blood onto the street, running his tongue across his teeth.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that whore" Seojun growled, grabbing Wooyoung's hair and forcing their faces closer, "your boss just said to bring you back alive, he didnt say we couldnt enjoy you first and can i just say, we will enjoy you greatly" he whispered sinisterly and Wooyoung whimpered, struggling again.

San groaned softly, blinking slowly as he looked around. He saw Seojun grab Wooyoung and struggled to sit up. He panted once he was sitting, quietly trying to stand. 

"Leave him alone" San tried to call but his voice came out as a hoarse whisper, barely enough to catch Seojun's attention.

"Look who decided to join us again" Seojun grinned, taking in San's shaky figure, "just in time to say goodbye"

"You can't- I wont let you" San stumbled over his words, cursing himself for not being stronger.

"And what will you do, huh San?" Seojun asked, turning to look at the younger, "hold him" and suddenly there were hands holding San's weakened frame.

"Now watch this Sannie" Seojun demanded, dragging Wooyoung away from the men and forcing him to his knees harshly. Wooyoung cried out when his knees connected with the street, sending shocks of pain through his legs.

"Look at him Sannie, look how fragile he is. Look how petite he is, perfect to hold onto. Look how femine he is, almost as much as you. Look how easily he submits to me, a whore by nature, so eager to submit but you probably already know that by now, dont you brother? You've probably already fucked him, havent you? Tell me, does he live up to his reputation? Does he beg for it like a slut? Does he cry when you fuck him? Does h-"

"SHUT UP!" San yelled, throwing himself forward, trying to reach Seojun. The men behind him grunted and held him tighter.

"No answer? Oh well, I'll find out for myself soon enough" Seojun grinned, watching San lose his mind trying to reach him.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!" San roared, ignoring the pain in his throat, throwing himself forward again. The men tightened their grip again but San didnt even feel it, kicking back. He connected and one of the men were forced to let go and San took off. He ran towards Seojun, who just watched in amusement. San ran until he didn't anymore, falling to the ground, unconscious from a blow to his head. Seojun pulled Wooyoung to his feet, dragging him to where San laid on the ground.

"You lose again baby brother. Remember this Wooyoung, remember that this is all his fault because he was too weak to save you" Seojun spoke, forcing Wooyoung to look down at San. Wooyoung bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look.

"Come on, lets go" Seojun said and started dragging Wooyoung towards the street exit. Wooyoung began to yell and scream, thrashing around and trying to get away, to run back to San and help him.

"SAN! SAN, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He screamed, pulling towards the limp body.

"Shut up whore" Seojun growled, throwing Wooyoung over his shoulder as they walked. They walked off of the street and onto the main one, leaving nothing but a body and a crumpled flower as evidence of a battle lost. A battle that would start something no one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say much really because wow, I better start baracading my house now.
> 
> But anyways if you wanted to know what type flower San bought Wooyoung it was a purple camellia⬇⬇
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/Rhbf6C


	31. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...im sorry...

"Hey, where did Wooyoung go?" Yunho asked, turning to look around the group. He noticed that San was gone too.

"They went on ahead. They needed to talk, why?" Seonghwa answered, still looking at the flowers.

"Ah okay, I was just talking to Wooyoung before they left" Yunho explained and turned to look at the flowers as well.

"Hey Mingi?" Seonghwa called, gently picking up a light blue flower.

"Yeah Hwa?" Mingi replied, turning away from his conversation with Hongjoong and Yeosang.

"Can we get this one? I really like it..." He trailed off, looking at the geound from the look Mingi was giving him. Mingi stared at him with a soft smile, feeling that same warm feeling squeeze his chest.

"Sure Hwa" he grinned and Seonghwa looked up with a smile. He brought the flower to his nose to smell it and hummed at the sweetness. Mingi handed the woman a handful of coins and turned to Seonghwa.

"Its pretty" he stated, looking at the flower and Seonghwa nodded.

"Thank you" Seonghwa said as he leaned up to press a quickly kiss to Mingi's lips.

"Alright, now let's keep going. Maybe we'll meet up with Wooyoung and San on the next street over" Hongjoong and everyone nodded. Seonghwa tucked his flower behind his ear and reached down to lace his fingers with Mingi's, following behind the rest. They walked through the crowd, looking from side to side at all the booths. Seonghwa smiled as Mingi pointed out things he liked or thought were cool, eventually they made it to the corner, turning onto the next street.

"This street isnt nearly as busy" Yunho pointed out, looking around, "maybe we really will meet San and Wooyoung here. They would be easy to see"

"Yeah, theres hardly any people here" Seonghwa agreed, walking behind the group and observing the surroundings.

"Well, lets keep going" Hongjoong said and they began to walk again. 

"The lanterns are so pretty" Yeosang pointed out, looking up as they walked.

"Yeah they are" Hongjoong agreed, walking next to him, "Hey, thanks for making me come out tonight. Ive had a lot of fun so far" Yeosang looked over at him and smiled, hitting him on the shoulder lightly.

"You're welcome, you really do need to stop working so much though" Yeosang sent him a side glance, looking more serious than before.

"Probably" Hongjoong hummed and shrugged. Yeosang just sighed and look back towards the street.

"Hey guys, I think someone needs help" Jongho stated, looking down the street.

"Why do you think that?" Seonghwa asked, trying to find what Jongho saw.

"There's someone on the ground, theyre not moving and I think they need help" Jongho stated again, beginning to run forward with Seonghwa and Yeosang following behind him.

"Oh my God, its San!" Seonghwa exclaimed, crouching down to take a closer look. He pushed blood-matted hair away from San's forehead and examined his face. He looked troubled even in his unconscious state and Seonghwa frowned.

"Is he okay?" Jongho asked quietly, watching Seonghwa examine the older.

"I think so but we need Yunho over here." Seonghwa nodded and gently rubbed his thumb on the crease between San's eyebrows, smoothing it out.

"Hey Yunho, we need you so hurry up!" Jongho yelled at the rest of the group. They were slowly making their way towards then and sped up at the call. When they got there Yunho crouched down and Seonghwa moved, sticking close by. Yunho looked closely at San and checked his vital signs, humming while doing so. He ran his hand through the other's hair and stopped halfway back, lifting a blood covered hand. Yeosnag gasped and covered his mouth.

"Thats not good, right?" Jongho asked, leaning forward to look at San's head. Yunho rolled his eyes and wiped his hand against his pants.

"No Jongho, thats not good but I think it's just something minor. Head wounds bleed more than regular wounds and I dont think its life-threatening." Yunho answered and the rest nodded, the feeling of relief in their chests.

"Wait, if San's here then where is Wooyoung, they left together?" Seonghwa asked, looking around for any sign of the boy. He found nothing obvious and sighed.

"I dont know, maybe San knows. What do we do now?" Yeosang asked, looking up at Hongjoong for direction.

"What should we do with San?" Hongjoong sighed, looking at Yunho.

"I think we should take him back to the hotel and wait for him to wake up" Yunho stated and Hongjoong nodded.

"Do we look for Wooyoung while we wait or do we wait for San to wake up  and have a better chance of finding him?" Hongjoong looked around. Seonghwa bit his lip and thought while the others discussed.

"I think we should wait, it would save a lot of time and energy" Mingi stated and Seonghwa looked up at him. Yunho and Jongho agreed with him and the others didnt answer.

"What do you think Hwa? You were closest to him besides San" Hongjoong asked, seeing the conflict in the older's eyes.

"I-i want to look for him" Seonghwa spoke quietly but Hongjoong heard him anyway, nodding.

"Do we want to vote then?" He suggested and most nodded, "alright, raise your hand if you want to wait. Now raise your hand if you want to look now" Seonghwa looked around, small feelings of anger and betrayal flickering in his chest. He was alone.

"Looks like we wait then"

Woyoung woke up tied to a bed in a familiar room. He looked around at the same walls he had looked at for the last eleven years and felt tears prick his eyes. He was already back, he atleast thought he had a bit of time but apparently the island was closer to the mainland than he had thought. He jumped a bit when the door creaked open and a familiar face peeked through, a body following soon after.

"Good youre awake, that means we can start talking" the person grinned. The same sinister, predatory grin that haunted Wooyoung in ways he couldnt even voice.

"Come on, I know you can talk. Seojun shared some very helpful information with me, now talk" the man demanded and Wooyoung choked back the need to cry out.

"Now, now, be a good boy Wooyoung, you know what happens to disobedient pets" the man tsked and Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut.

"Y-yes" he forced out. He could almost imagine the grin on the man's face, it sent shivers down his spine.

"Good boy" Wooyoung felt a hand lay itself gently on his thigh and snapped his eyes open. Boss had never touched him like this before, always making someone else do it. He had only ever touched his face. Wooyoung started to whimper before biting it back, clenching his teeth.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, you know? I lost a lot of good men trying to get you back and I'm not very happy with you right now" Boss stated and Wooyoung could feel himself shake. Boss sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head with a sigh.

"You know you have to be punished, right?" He tsked and Wooyoung tried to ignore him. 

"Right?" Boss spoke more forcefully, squeezing Wooyoung's thigh painfully hard. Wooyoung cried out and Boss grimaced.

"I wouldnt have to do this if you just obeyed Wooyoung, you know that" Boss spoke with false sadness and Wooyoung felt tears roll down his cheeks. He turned his head to lay sideways and stared at the wall.

"I-i have be punished" Wooyoung stuttered out, voice hollow and empty. He tried to force all feeling away and ignore everything.

"Yes, sadly you do but dont worry, afterwards we can go back to normal" Boss smiled and Wooyoung felt sick. He would rather die.

"H-how?" He asked quietly. He had been beaten and starved before. It was never too bad though, he was the main source of money after all.

"You get to pay back the men for their efforts. They worked hard to find you Wooyoung, be genero-"

"No, no, no, no, n-" Wooyoung cut him off, throwing his head from side to side, the tears coming harder than before. He could only take so much, there were too many people.

"Quiet!" Boss stopped him, grabbing his face and looking him in the eye, "you will lay there and you will take it slut" he growled and Wooyoung whimpered. Boss had never treated him this way, he hated it so much more.

"Its supposed to hurt, its a punishment, understood?" He continued, squeezing Wooyoung's face harder. Wooyoung stared at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his head at lightening speed. He wished he were dead.

"Understood?" Boss asked, bringing their faces closer together. He growled when Wooyoung didnt answer and moved his hand from the boy's face to his neck and squeezed, causing Wooyoung to choke.

"Ye-es" Wooyoung choked out, not acknowledging the tears on his cheeks.

"Good, now treat them well Wooyoung" Boss stood and made his way towards the door, opening it and walking out, leaving the door open behind him. The room stayed empty for a few minutes. Wooyoung was left alone in the silence until footsteps were heard approaching the door, the first of many to come. A familiar face walked through the door and Wooyoung sobbed, shaking his head side to side again, repeating small 'noes'. He felt his body trembling and clenched his fists, trying to find any kind of security.

"Its nice to see you Youngie" Seojun grinned as he walked into the room, shutting the door behimd him and reaching for his belt, "we're gonna have lots of fun, arent we?"

And Wooyoung just clenched his eyes shut again, imagining that he was anywhere but here. 

He imagined being back in the bunk room with San and playing games in the floor, soft kisses while cuddling, sleeping wrapped around each other. 

He imagined learning English with Yunho and cooking with Seonghwa. 

And when he felt the first touch against him, he imagined himself dead.


	32. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were weak San"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really bad😅

San groaned as his eyelids fluttered, briefly opening his eyes before squeezing them shut. After a moment he slightly opened them again, looking around disoriented.

"Wha-where am I?" He groaned softly, still looking around. The room looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember from where. He slowly tried to sit up, seeing Seonghwa sitting against the wall across the room.

"H-hwa?" San croaked, coughing afterwards. His voice was still weak, throat throbbing with pain. Seonghwa looked up at the cough, standing to walk over to San.

"How do you feel San?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing a small glass of water from the side table. San hadnt even noticed that. He looked around again, now recognizing the room as his room at the inn.

"Here, drink this, it'll help your throat" Seonghwa held the cup out to San, helping him take small drinks. San winced when the cool liquid ran down his throat but closed his eyes once it was over, the temperature soothing his sore throat slightly.

"Better?" Seonghwa asked and San nodded, opening his eyes again. He observed the older, noticing the tense line of his shoulders and the strong mix of emotions in his eyes. As he looked longer he could recognize them as anger, sadness, and fear. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" San whispered, watching as Seonghwa sighed, looking at San's face for something he didnt know. He didnt seem to find it and looked bcak down.

"Hwa, what happened? Where are the others?" San asked slightly louder, a small feeling of panic seeping into his chest.

"Calm down San, what do you remember from yesterday?" Seonghwa soothed his, setting the glass on the table and running a hand through his hair.

"I-i remember getting here and going to the inn, me and Wooyoung went to our room before dinner and took a nap. Yeosang woke us up and we all went out, going to the festival afterwards. Wooyoung said-he said that he lo-loved me," San gasped, beginning to remember as the fog in his head began to clear. He recalled how he had bought the flower and Wooyoung's sudden confession. He remembered the soft lighting and shadows of the lanterns, kissing Wooyoung and leading them to a less crowded place, pushing Wooyoung against the wall and...and then-

"oh my god, Hwa, wheres Wooyoung?!" San looked up panicked, catching Seonghwa off guard with the volume. 

"Thats what I wanted to ask you San, what happened after you left?" Seonghwa asked cautiously, eyeing the expression on San's face.

"We kissed and then-and then...Seojun and he came-there were so many-couldnt help-couldnt sav-" San gasped again, feeling his breath shorten in panic as he recalled the events of the night before.

"San-San calm down a bit, what about Seojun? What happened San?" Seonghwa asked, trying to keep his own voice steady. He reached out and grabbed San's shoulders, holding him steady and making eye-contact with him.

"Seojun, he-Wooyoung-he took him and-and I couldn't stop him and he ha-has Wooyoung" San stuttered, feeling his body shake. The emotions from the event were finally beginning to catch up to him, he could feel his body turning against him.

"San calm down, youre going to pass out if you dont calm your breathing" Seonghwa ran his hands along San's back, trying to keep himself calm as well as San. If Seojun had Wooyoung then there was no telling what could be happening or if Wooyoung was even alive after this long. San slowly felt his breathing calm, leaning forward to rest his face against Seonghwa's chest, burying himself into comfort.

"Will you be okay for now San? I need to talk to the rest" Seonghwa asked after a few moments, lightly running his fingers through the hairs at the base of San's neck. San slowly nodded and sat back, eyes puffy from unshed tears. Seonghwa bit his lip and sighed quietly. This was not good.

He stood and walked towards the door, sending a small smile towards San before walking out, closing the door behind him. He walked through the hallways, making his way towards Hongjoong's room. He gently knocked on the door before opening it and walking through. The group looked up at his entrance, sitting up straighter as he shut the door.

"Is he awake?" Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, refusing to look at anyone.

"Hes awake" was all he said, clenching his fists next to his sides.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Hongjoong asked again and Seonghwa clenched his jaw, anger at the rest growing even more after hearing what happened. If they had gone to look they might have found him, they might have stopped Seojun from leaving the island. They wouldn't have to tell San that they sat and did nothing.

"Yes, he did" he spoke bluntly, making his anger clear to the rest.

"What did he say?" This time it was Yeosang who spoke, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

"You want to know what he said? He said it was Seojun, that Seojun fucking attacked them and took Wooyoung, that he couldnt stop him and now Seojun fucking has Wooyoung and is doing god knows what to him, if hes even still alive!" His composure broke, all the anger and fear and sadness all pouring out into his words. He hoped they cut really fucking deep.

"He has Wooyoung and do you know what we did? We did absolute-

"Hwa, stop Sa-"

"Shut up! We did absolutely nothing when we mig-"

"You did nothing? You noticed that he was gone and you did nothing?" Seonghwa turned towards the door, seeing San standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was gripping the door so hard the his knuckles were white, an angry expression painted on his face.

"San-" 

"No, shut up! You did nothing!? How could you not, you noticed that he was gone and thought it was a good idea to leave it, how stupid are you?!" San yelled, cutting off Seonghwa.

"Why did you go look for him you idio-"

"San!" Hongjoong yelled, startling everyone in the room. San snapped his head to look at him and scowled.

"This was you, right? You have final desicion and you agreed to not look for him, didnt you? You preached about wanting to keep him safe, hell you wouldnt even let him be near me for the longest time without freaking out and yet, you voted to not look for him. Youre a liar Hongjoong, a liar and a coward" San spoke quieter this time, glaring at Hongjoong with a deadly expression. He stepped back to walk out of the room when Hongjoong spoke up from behind him.

"Are you any better San? You also preached about keeping him safe and yet, look at this, hes gone. He was taken by your own brother and you were powerless to do an-"

"Shut up!" San turned, stepping back into the room. Hongjoong glared at him, not backing down.

"You were weak San, you could do nothing. You want to stand there and blame us because hes gone but in reality, it's your fault, you let him be taken from you San. If im a liar and a coward then you're nothing more than a weak baby, blaming everyone else for your mistakes and failures."

"Joong sto-" Seonghwa started but the words went unheard, ignored once again.

"You cant blame us for your weakness San, it's not our problem that you could-" Hongjoong's words were abruptly stopped as San lunged forward, striking a fist across the side of Hongjoong's face, his head snapping to the side.

"Shut up! Its not-i tried-its not m-" San stuttered, yelling out incoherent phrases in his rage, not making a full statement. He looked at Hongjoong on the ground and panted, breathing heavily from anger. He clenched his fists again and stepped forward, being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The hand pulled him back and he turned to see Seonghwa standing behind him.

"Come on San, we can go now" he spoke softly, trying to calm the other. San sighed, running a shaky hand across his face. He nodded and walked to the door, walking out and slamming it behind him. Seonghwa turned to follow him, stopping right before the door to look back at Hongjoong.

"You shouldn't have, you know better Hongjoong" he spoke softly, but his voice echoed throughout the silent room. The disappointed tone of his voice standing out stark against the previous angry one he had.

"Hw-"

"Not now Hongjoong, I'm going now and I dont know if I'll see any of you any time soon" and with that he was out the door, closing it gently behind him.

"We screwed up" Jongho stated solemnly, staring at the door.

"Yes we did" Hongjoong sighed, feeling regret form after his words, anger disappearing as the situation truly sunk in.

"We have to fix it" Mingi spoke quietly. He regretted not thinking ahead, not predicting that this would happen. They shouldnt be dividing themselves right now, they should be uniting to find Wooyoung and stop Seojun for good. He had been stupid.

"Mingi, can you talk to Hwa?" Hongjoong asked, looking up at the other, who was standing against the wall. Mingi hesitantly nodded and sighed. Here goes nothing.


	33. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop flaunting your strength and fucking leave" Seonghwa gave one last push before stepping back, glaring at Mingi with all the anger he had.

Seonghwa groaned when he heard a knock against his room door. He expected someone to come after him but not this soon, they were always reluctant to admit when they were wrong.

"Hwa..." Mingi voice called softly from the other side of the door and Seonghwa sighed. Of course it was Mingi.

"Go away Mingi" Mingi frowned at the words. He stood outside the door and hesitated to knock again, deciding to just go for it and rapped his knuckles gently against the wood again.

"What do you want Mingi?" Seonghwa swung the door open with a scowl and Mingi flinched back.

"I-i want to tal-"

"Well I don't, so go away" Seonghwa went to slam the door, it being stopped by Mingi sliding his arm between the door and the frame.

"Ow" He winced and Seonghwa huffed, trying to push his arm out from between them.

"Go away" Seonghwa grunted with the effort to push Mingi away. He was making no progress.

"We need to talk" Mingi said, watching in subtle amusment as Seonghwa failed to kick him out.

"Stop flaunting your strength and fucking leave" Seonghwa gave one last push before stepping back, glaring at Mingi with all the anger he had. Mingi felt a small flicker of fear before it was gone, this was Seonghwa and Seonghwa would never hurt any of them.

"I'll leave when you let me talk" Mingi stated, pushing the door open and closing it behind him as he stepped into the room. Seonghwa stepped back and clenched his fists.

"Leave" he tried once again and Mingi shook his head.

"Not until we talk" Mingi stated, walking closer.

"Then I'll leave" Seonghwa growled, storming towards the door, yelling when he was grabbed.

"Mingi fucking put me down!" He punched Mingi's back.

"No, we have to talk" Mingi grunted, walking towards the bed and throwing Seonghwa on it when he was close enough. Seonghwa let out a huff of air when he landed and glared up at Mingi, trying to get up.

"No, sit" Mingi demanded, pushing him to sit again.

"Dont touch me" Seonghwa growled, smacking Mingi's hand away from him.

"Look, Hw-"

"Dont call me that either, you lost that previlige" Mingi sighed and nodded slowly. Seonghwa was angry, he knew that and would go along with it for now but his patience was running out. He knew he was wrong but he couldnt put up with this forever.

"Okay fine. Look, Seonghwa I know that I was wrong-"

"Finally" Seonghwa muttered and Mingi clenched his teeth.

"-but we dont need to fight right now. Joong wants to apologize an-"

"He should apologize to San not me"

"Okay enough! I know that you're pissed off but you're acting like fucking child, this is why we can never talk because you refuse to fucking liste-"

"I'm a child!? I think that im being the only mature one in this situation-"

"Mature?! You?! Ha, that's a funny jok-"

"Shut up!-"

"No, you fucking shut up this time Seonghwa! Let me fucking talk for two seconds without interrupting me for once in your life!" Mingi yelled, slamming a hand against the wall next to him. Seonghwa stared at him with fear in his eyes, trembling hands curled in his lap. Mingi panted, looking over and feeling his breath hitch. He hated that look, the look that said that Seonghwa was scared of him. The one that said he saw his uncle instead of Mingi at that moment.

"God Hwa, im sorry, I shouldnt have done that. I should have stayed calmer" Mingi crouched down, reaching out towards Seonghwa. Seonghwa flinched away from him and Mingi brought his hand back towards himself.

"Come on Hwa, come back to me" Mingi spoke softly, keeping a distance but not going very far. He watched Seonghwa until the dazed fear in his eyes cleared a bit, body relaxing just enough.

"You there Hwa?" Mingi reached out again, sighing in relief when Seonghwa didnt flinch away.

"Hwa?" He called softly, cursing when Seonghwa burst into tears. He reached forward and pulled Seonghwa to his chest, sitting himself on the bed.

"Shh Hwa, its okay, its not him. Youre here with me and youre safe" Mingi cooed softly, rocking them slightly as Seonghwa sobbed, fisting the back of Mingi's shirt.

"Shh, it's alright. Come on Hwa, you have to calm down a bit" he continued, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Seonghwa's head. Seonghwa squeezed the fabric of Mingi's shirt tighter in his fists, trying to stop the trembling. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stop the sobs. Mingi sighed and lifted Seonghwa's head, gently pulling his lip from between his teeth.

"Stop Hwa, you cant hurt yourself. It'll be okay, you're okay" Mingi wiped the thin trail of blood from Seonghwa's chin, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Seonghwa leaned back down to press his face in the crook of Mingi's neck and eventually, he began to calm down. He slowly stopped trembling, sobs fading into sniffles. Mingi held him until it all stopped and Seonghwa lifted his head, sit back slowly. He intertwined their fingers, keeping them connected but far enough that they could talk face to face.

"I'm sorry" Mingi apologized after a few moments of just staring at each other. Seonghwa bit his lip softly, wincing and looking down.

"I- its okay, I wa- I was being difficult" Seonghwa spoke softly and Mingi sighed, rubbing his thumb along the back of Seonghwa's hand.

"I shouldnt have lashed out, I was in the wro-"

"No, its okay. Lets just- let's just forget it, okay?" Seonghwa asked, looking back up and Mingi sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Okay" Seonghwa sent him a small smile and Mingi smiled back, squeezing his hands gently.

"We really do need to talk now" Mingi stated after a few moments of silence and Seonghwa nodded.

"I know" he replied.

"Can we talk without yelling at each other now?" Mingi asked and Seonghwa laughed lightly, smiling.

"Maybe, you never know" he grinned and Mingi smiled back, glad that Seonghwa was joking with him again.

Wooyoung blinking dazedly up at the ceiling, slowly flexing him fingers. He winced, trying to shift his body a bit. He bit his lip and bit back a sob, his current situation coming back to him. He was taken, he was gone, he was back to where he started and this time it was so much worse.

The door creaked open and Boss walked in with a big smile. He walked closer and sat on the bed, reached a hand to lay against Wooyoung's bare stomach. Wooyoung flinched away from the hand and Boss frowned, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Now, now Youngie, why are you flinching back?" Boss asked in false concern, pressing against Wooyoung's stomach slightly. Wooyoung didnt answer, staring at the hand before closing his eyes and laying flat, letting his body go lax.

Boss smacked his skin and he winced, cracking his eyes open to see the slightly angered face, "answer me, you can speak now"

"I- I dont know" Wooyoung stuttered. He was back to staring at the ceiling.

"Don't let it happen again" Boss demanded, lightly rubbing the skin that he hit. Wooyoung nodded, closing his eyes again, trying to ignore the aching of his body. It was worse than anything he had ever felt, even the beating from the first time he tried to run away. He would rather feel that again. He felt sore, he felt violated, disgusting, and worthless. He wanted to die.

"Now be good Youngie, we'll have customers in a few hours. If you diaplease them, I'll make your punishment so much worse than before, understood?" Boss stood and walked to the door, stopping and turning once he opened it.

"Understood?" Boss asked again, his voice more forceful. There was a subtle threat there but Wooyoung heard it loud and clear.

"Y-yes sir" Wooyoung croaked out, throat sore and raw. He powered through it, knowing that disobedience would only hurt him more. Then again, maybe theyd actually kill him this time.

"Good" Boss smiled, turning towards the door. He opened it and then he was gone, footsteps fading as he walked down the hall. Wooyoung closed his eyes, sighing. He relaxed and finally let himself feel the full extent of the pain. It ran throughout his whole body, strong enough to bring tears to his eyes.

And this time, this time he didnt try to hold them back.


	34. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt his lips twitch upwards.

"God fucking damn it, why cant you do anything right?!" San yelled, throwing the bedside lamp against the wall. He watched it shatter and thought it represented his life pretty well right now, thinking back to how Wooyoung had confessed just minutes before everything fell apart. 

He screamed, gripping his hair, willing the memories away as he leaned over. He stood straight and turned, gripping the bedside table. He picked it up and threw it like it was made of paper, atleast working at the docks all those years actually came to something. He watched it splinter and fell to his knees, breath coming out in harsh pants and hands shaking like an addict that hasn't gotten his fix.

"Why?" He whispered hoarsly, throat still sore from Seojun and now from the screaming. He looked around the room and clenched his fists. It was a mess, bed torn apart, lamp and bed table shattered in pieces. 

"Why?" He asked a bit louder than before, squeezing his hands tighter.

"Why the fuck didnt I do anything?!" San yelled, smacking himself on the side of his head, gritting his teeth against the impact. It wasnt hard enough. He was too weak to even do this right. Hongjoong was right, he was nothing but a weak baby who couldnt even hurt himself properly.  San clenched his teeth again, raising his fist but was stopped by a knock against his room door.

"San?" Seonghwa's soft voice filtered through the door and San bit his lip. He was so close, why did they have to come now?

"San, come on, open the door or I'll open it for you" Mingi's voice followed and San growled lowly. Why couldnt they just fucking leave? He reached forward and grabbed a piece of the splintered table.

"Alright, we're coming in then" San gripped the piece again, debating whether to use it on himself or them. The door began to creak open and San decided.

"Fucking leave!" He yelled, throwing the wood at the door. He watched as it splintered even more, falling to the ground.

"Holy shit! San, what the fuck?!" Mingi yelled, slamming the door shut. San heaved a breath, glaring the door. He felt tears build up in his eyes again and bit his lip harder. He could have hurt them, he really was no good.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, voice cracking. At this point he didnt know if he was apologizing to them or to Wooyoung for not being able to help him. Maybe it was both.

"I- I'm sorry" he sobbed, falling forward onto his hands. His arms were shaking and he struggled to stay up, body rocking with the force of his cries. He didnt hear the door open again, jumping when he felt hands on him. He looked up when someone grabbed him, shaking his head. He sat up and tried to make the hands leave. Shaking his body, he yelled again.

"Don't- dont touch me!" He grabbed the hand and tried to move it away. He cursed himself for being weak again, not able to move the other away. He gave up on trying to hit the people around him and aimed for himself, slamming his fist into his thigh with a hiss. That was better, at least he felt that one. He repeated the motion, slamming his fist down again and again until his wrist was grabbed.

"Stop it, let me go!" He struggled to move his arm, jerking it back. He growled and swung with his other hand but never connected as it was grabbed as well. He jerked forward, trying to make them let go.

"Let me go!" He thrashed and one of the people behind him grunted with effort to hold him.

"San! Calm down, you have to stop!" Seonghwa's voice came from behind him.

"Seonghwa let me go! I deserve it, please let me go!" San yelled, slowly stopped his movement. He fell forward and hung between them with his head down.

"I can't San, you can't do this again. You cant go back to this everytime you get upset, I know that it hurts you but it hurts us too. What would Wooyoung think if he saw you right now?" Seonghwa spoke calmly, he had a slightly waver in his voice but hid it well, staring down at the younger male. San sniffled, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks again. Seonghwa slowly let go of his arm, gesturing for Mingi to do the same and San fell forward again.

"Wooyoung isnt here" San cried, beginning to sob again. He watched teardrops drip onto the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"I know hun but hurting yourself wont help us get him back, will it? You have to be strong even if you don't believe you can." Seonghwa spoke softly, an almost dark tone in his voice. He sounded like he was speaking from experience.

"L- leave, please" he begged, leaning forward even more to bury his face in his arms. Seonghwa moved to kneel next to him instead of behind him, shaking his head in refusal.

"Sorry San, I cant do that" Seonghwa spoke gently, softly running his hand down San's back. He looked up at Mingi, who was standing above them, and gestured for him to kneel too. Seonghwa looked around the room, taking in all the damage and sighed. The room was a mess, just like the boy who resided in it.

"Shhh, it'll be okay San. We're here and we'll get Wooyoung back, even if I have to go and kill every single one of them myself. We will get him back" Seonghwa leaned down, resting his head against San's back. He laid there and listened to San cry, trying to offer any kind of comfort that he could. He let his eyes slip closed and began rubbing small circles onto the upper part of San's back. Seonghwa opened his eyes moments later when he felt fingers run across his cheeks.

"It'll be okay" Mingi comforted softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Seonghwa didnt even realize that he had started to cry as well. He closed his eyes again, calming slightly as Mingi ran his fingers through hair. He still embraced San, squeezing his side every once in a while, just to let him know that they were still there as he cried. They were still there and everything would be okay. Even if it wasnt immediately.

The woman smiled as she walked into the building, wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell. She looked around and found the place to look quite nice, nicer than she thought a whore house would look. A familiar man approached her and she smiled wider.

"Ah Father, its great to see you" she grinned, hugging the man when he got close enough.

"Why do you always insist on calling me that? I'm not actually your father sweetheart" the man grinned, holding her shoulders and looking her up and down.

"I know but to me, you're worth more than that bastard ever was" she said sweetly and the man leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart" he hugged her again.

"Is he here?" She asked when they released each other. He nodded in answer and she smiled.

"Yeah, down the hall, last door on the right" he directed her and she smiled again, thanking him and walking down the hall. She stopped in front of the door and bit her lip, gently grabbing the handle. She twisted it open and stepped inside the room quietly, eyeing the boy on the bed. He was stripped of his clothes, hands tied to the headboard. He looked over at her when she walked in before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ah come one Wooyoung, why wont you look at me?" She said sadly and he flinched, opening his eyes to stare at her.

"That's better" she grinned walking to sit on the bed. Wooyoung flinched again when she sat down, staring at her in confusion. How did she know his name?

"Aww hun, you look confused. I forget that I never met you on that island." She ran a finger over hia chest, tracing the marks left by other people. He whimpered quietly when she touched him but quickly silenced himself, not wanted to be punished again.

"Ho-ow? W-Who?" He stuttered and she chuckled slightly. 

"Here, let me introduce myself then. My name is Jen." She whispered as she leaned over him, lips brushing his. Wooyoung turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut.

"J-Jen?" He stuttered out. She sat up, lacing her fingers through his hair, ignoring the way he flinched away from the contact.

"Yes Youngie, thats my name. I'm kind of sad that this is the first time we've gotten to meet. Did you know that I'm very close to one of your friends?" She asked and Wooyoung shook his head, staring at him again.

"Oh yes, we're close but I'm kind of sad he didn't recognize me, his own sister" she sighed and Wooyoung began to think.

"Who?" he asked quietly and she grinned.

"Well you see Youngie, how much to you actually know about the rest of your crew? Do you know that Mingi was a run away or that Jongho is an orphan? Or most interesting, that Seonghwa has siblings?" Wooyoung gaped up at her. How did she know these things and why did she focus more on Seonghwa at the end? 

And then it clicked, that was the one. That was the one she was close to because they were siblings. She was Seonghwa's sister.

"You- you're Seo-you" Jen chuckled and smiled again.

"Yes Youngie, I'm dear brother Seonghwa's younger sister" she laughed at the face Wooyoung made at those words.

"You know, we, you and I, were supposed to meet months ago when you stopped to restock. I was supposed to find a way onto the ship and thought, hey I'll find my brother. Unfortunately, he was busy so I did the next best thing, flirted with his boy toy. I was a bit disappointed that he didnt recognize me when he finally arrived but what can you do when you're related to idiots?" She laughed again and Wooyoung stared at her in disbelief. 

The longer he looked, the more he saw a resemblance. They had the same curved nose, the same lips that were slightly thicker on top but still somehow managed to pout, and even they're eyes were simliar, except hers were blue. She was a female version of him and Wooyoung felt stupid for not seeing it before.

"Dont look so shocked Youngie" she smiled, trailed her hand to lay on his lower stomach. He flinched away, knocking himself out of his thoughts. Jen looked at his face and her smile faded a bit.

"You have the same expressions, you know? The same terrified look on your face. He used to look that way all the time before he finally left. Our parents left and we were left with our uncle, he was not a good man Youngie and im glad hes dead now. I resented Seonghwa for leaving, for getting out and leaving us there but the older I get, the more I understand why he did it. He was so young and I would have done the same thing." She moved her hand again, biting her lip gently.

"You dont have to worry Youngie, I'm not gonna touch you. I'm not gonna do anything" the 'I understand's' went unsaid but Wooyoung had a feeling. The way she talked was different than the others. He wanted to hate her for the things she had done but for some reason he couldnt. He felt like there was more to her than he knew. 

She sent him another small smile and stood, walking towards the door. She stopped and turned before opening it.

"They will be here soon, dont let this place get the best of you" and with that she was gone, the door shutting quietly behind her. Wooyoung looked at the door, processing the new information. 

And then for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt his lips twitch upwards.


	35. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't wait for this all to be over.

San kept his eyes on the floor when he walked into the room, followed by Seonghwa and Mingi a bit farther behind. He could hear noises around him, voices that silenced when the group of three walked through the doorway. He heard shuffling and then a pair of feet appeared in his line of vision, shuffling from side to side slightly.

"San?" Hongjoong's voice asked quietly, asking too many unspoken questions. Are you still angry? Are you going to lash out again? Are you okay?

San slowly lifted his head, eyes trailing up the body in front of him. He dragged his eyes up to meet Hongjoong's, hearing small gasps when he lifted his head. There was a bruise that trailed from his cheekbone into his hair, evidence of his own dark thoughts. Hongjoong sucked in a breath and cursed quietly, reaching forward to grab San's shoulders.

"San" he repeated, this time his voice was forceful, demanding, and San knew what he wanted. He wanted an explanation, even though they all knew what haf happened.

"What?" San answered in a small voice, fists clenching at his sides. He looked to the side, face turning away from the others, eyes on the wall instead of the worried, disappointed faces of his friends.

"San, why?" Hongjoong asked gently turning San's face towards his, sad eyes observing the bruise.

"I- I dont know" San mumbled, closing his eyes so that he didnt have to look at anyone.

"You promised that you wouldn't again, not after last time" Hongjoong spoke sadly, reaching up to gently run his fingers along the length of the discolored skin. San flinched at the pressure, apparently he had hit himself harder than he thought.

"I know" San continued to mumble, biting his lip to try and distract himself from the pressure behind his eyes. He didnt want to cry again, he had already wasted too much time being weak.

"Then why?" Hongjoong asked again and San tightened his clenched fists. He wanted to scream and yell about how it was all Hongjoong's fault, that he had caused this but he couldnt. He couldn't because it was no ones fault but his own. He did it and he has to take the blame for it. He felt an irrational flash of anger, anger at himself, at Hongjoong, Seonghwa, the group, the world. He wanted to tear it all down and start over. But that wouldnt happen.

"Because I fucking wanted to" he hissed through clenched teeth, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't totally control the anger. It still seeped through his words and Hongjoong stepped back, nodding solemnly.

"Alright then" he stated, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make San talk. If San was already on a fuse then Hongjoong wouldnt push it, they had better things to do than fight each other.

"Can we talk like civilzed people now?" Hongjoong asked, falling into the captain role he always had.

"I dont know, can we?" San muttered and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"Look San, dont try and pick a fight. We need to talk about everything and make a plan to get Wooyoung back, alright?" Hongjoong sighed. He was just tired of this, all of it. He was tired of fighting and crying and yelling all the time, they all just needed to talk.

"Fine. Talk" San demanded, walking over to fall into an armchair, ignoring the others scattered around the room.

"I know that you're upset at us and I admit, we could have done better than we did but we wanted to wait for you, we were worried about you alot. We figured that you would know what happened and where Wooyoung was. We never suspected that Seojun had come again." San could understand their reasoning but that didnt mean that he wasnt upset with them. They should have tried to do more even if they were worried.

"Okay" San stated staring at the ceiling. It wasnt forgiveness or rejection, it was merely an acceptance. He let out a breath, closing his eyes briefly. This was all way too stressful.

"We need to leave here" he continued after a few moments, letting his head roll forward to look at Hongjoong again.

"I know but where are we going? Why did Seojun take Wooyoung with him?" Hongjoong asked meeting San's gaze. There was still tension between them but they could work together for the sake of getting Wooyoung back safely.

"The Mainland, Seojun was on a job to find and return Wooyoung to where ever he was before he found us. Hes back there and we're all wasting our time here fighting like a bunch of whiny bitches" San sighed. He would admit that he was part of that, they were all wasting their time here.

"Alright, so Mainland but theres one problem with that plan, we dont know where Wooyoung's whore house is" Hongjoong had a valid point but San had already thought of this. A slow grin spread across his lips and Hongjoong looked at him confused. That was a look he hadnt seen in years, it was unsettling.

"San, what do you have planned?" He asked cautiously, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. When San got that look someone was going to die. They had only seen that look once before and that was right before San had killed Troy, the man who had helped in the rape and murder of his sister. It had been scary, watching the lighthearted grin on San's face be replaced with a stone cold stare. How he had tortured him with no mercy, reveling in the sounds of the others pained screams. 

San smirked, all traces of his usual warmth were gone.

"I'm gong to hunt down Seojun and make that fucker pay for all the years he terrorized me. I'm going to make him wish that he had never ever looked in Wooyoung's direction" Hongjoong tensed at the words. Had it really gotten to this point? The point where San was just so angry that he didnt even care about his fear anymore, throwing everything out into the wind to be carried away.

"Really?" Seonghwa asked from the doorway where he and Mingi still stood. He had concern swimming in his eyes. He had never liked it when San got this way even if he, himself got this way often. In his eyes San was too young, too joyful to be this way.

"Yes, I'm tired of dealing with his shit and sitting there while he takes everything that I care about" San stated, resolution clear in his voice. He had made up his mind after his break down. He had called himself weak, told himself that he needed to grow up and save Wooyoung before he lost the chance forever.

"Just please- please dont lose yourself to this because if you do, when you get Wooyoung back, he wont know you, it would confuse and scare him. You would be someone totally different and it would break him San, dont go over board with this" Seonghwa accepted San's resolve reluctantly, giving him advice with that same dark tone from earlier. He had been through too much and San knew he was speaking from experience even if he didnt know what had happened.

" I know Hwa, I just need to get this done, for both myself and Wooyoung" San's gaze softened slightly, looking up at the worried look on Seonghwa's face.

"I'll be okay" he reassured and the older gave a small nod, leaning into Mingi's arms when they were wrapped around him. He felt the warmth seep through his shirt and finally, for the first time in what felt like such a long time, he felt like they would be okay. All of them.

"Alright, are we ready to go then?" San pushed himself up to stand, stretching his arms above his head with a quiet groan. He ruffled his hair with a crooked grin, excitement evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go" Hongjoong grinned back, looking at the other three behind him. They all looked ready, grim expressions on their faces. They all grabbed their stuff, walking out the door and down the hallway. San slowed when they reached outside, closing his eyes and lifting his face towards the sun. He opened his eyes and looked out to the sea, finding their ship bobbing gently on the waves. San felt excitement bubble in his chest, making him feel jittery and anxious.

He couldn't wait for this all to be over.


	36. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung was alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Super sorry that its so short, I usually have a set minimum of words but this time it just needed to end here)

Wooyoung heard the door creak open and cracked his eyes open, letting out a breath when Jen was the person to walk through. He lifted his head a bit, adjusting his wrists in the rope that still held them, he was finally beginning loose feeling in his arms. Jen gave him a small smile and walked into the room with a small tray, setting it on the side table before turning towards the bed.

"How do you feel today Youngie?" She asked gently undying the rope around hus wrists. He winced when his arms were lowered, stiff from being in the same position for so long.

"Better?" She asked again, turning to pick up the tray and lay it on the bed next to him. Wooyoung nodded and slowly sat up, body now in a constant state of soreness.

"Yes, thank you" he whispered, a raspy pained tone to his voice.

"Remember we have to be quiet, if we got caught then i would get in trouble, alright?" She spoke quietly and Wooyoung nodded again, reaching for the tray. She had brought him some more food. He only got fed once a day by the guards, usually it was just small peices of bread. Boss said that it was part of his punishment. He was used to eating with the crew, having enough food to maintain a healthy body weight. But now he was weak and underweight again, ribs showing slightly through the skin of his torso. He felt like he lost all muscle that he had. He was starving.

He carefully picked up a small piece of meat and brought it to his mouth, chewing slowly. Jen could never bring him much for fear of being noticed but she always brought him something, even if it was small. She smiled gently as Wooyoung ate. She reminded him alot of Seonghwa, they both had that mother-like presence or atleast what Wooyoung imagined a mother to be like.

He finished quickly and pushed the tray back to her, "Thank you"

She nodded at his soft thanks and took the tray back, setting it on the side table again.

"How was day?" He asked her quietly, looking up finally. This was their routine, she would come and bring him something and then they would sit and talk about her day so that Wooyoung wouldnt have to think about his.

"Pretty good but I think father is getting suspicious, I will have to be more careful" she spoke and Wooyoung nodded, a worried look crossing his face.

"You be okay?" He asked and Jen leaned forward to gently grab his hand. She held it and squeezed a bit, hoping to give some comfort to the younger.

She sent him a soft smile, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand, "you dont worry about me, I'll be fine. I dont believe that he will hurt me"

Wooyoung bit his lip and nodded at the reassurance. Even if he had only known Jen for a small amount of time, he had grown to care for her. She helped him when he thought that no one would and that meant more to him than he could ever say. To him, she was just another part of his little makeshift family.

"Okay, be careful" Jen nodded and made a silent promise that she would. They sat in silence for a moment before they heard voices coming down the hallway. The guards were making an early round.

"Shit. Okay Youngie, I have to leave a bit early today. I need your arms, I'm sorry" Jen spoke in a hushed voice, looking at Wooyoung with an apologetic expression. Wooyoung sighed and nodded, moving to lay on his back and give her his arms. Jen stood and reached for the ropes that were attached to the headboard, placing them around Wooyoung's small wrists. She finished retying them quickly, making sure that they were slightly looser than they were earlier.

"Dont worry Youngie, I will be fine and they will come to get you soon. We will get you out of here" she bent down to press a soft kiss against Wooyoung's forehead, running her fingers through his hair.

"Everything will be okay, I promise" with that she was gone and Wooyoung was alone once again.


	37. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San grinned at he stepped off the ship and onto the mainland. As much as he loved the pathfinder, the sea was really the last place that he wanted to be right now.

San grinned at he stepped off the ship and onto the mainland. As much as he loved the pathfinder, the sea was really the last place that he wanted to be right now.

"Okay, so now what?" Yeosang asked as they all stepped off to join San. This was the first time he had spoken since the crew had begun to fight, or atleast the first time he had talked around San. 

"Now, we go hunting" San turned to grin at him, a mixture of excitement and watered down rage running through his veins like gasoline waiting to be ignited. He giggled a bit when Yeosang looked over at him in surprise, he wasnt expecting San to talk to him.

"Okay, but where?" Yeosang quickly shook off the surprise and got back to the point. San thought for a moment, tapping his chin for show.

"Oh you know, bars, whore houses, places where trash like to gather" San shrugged a bit with a smile that was smaller than before. It was weird to hear San talk about Seojun with such confidence, no hint of trauma or fear evident in his voice.

"Alright, then I suggest we start at the nearest bar" Hongjoong stepped in, finally suggesting something.

"Sounds good but remember, when we find him, we wait and follow him out. This isnt something that the public needs to see" San stated darkly, the child-like gleam in his eyes fading a bit as his thoughts ran through his head. Scenarios that he was about to make a reality, he couldnt wait.

"We know San, you can count on us not to act stupid" Hongjoong reassured the younger. They already knew the plan, San having filled them in before they actually reached the land. San nodded and turned to start walking, headed to the nearest bar. He remembered this one from their stop a couple of months ago, it was next to the restaurant they had eaten at. When Wooyoung had just joined them and was still bound to silence. 

San grit his teeth at the memory and shook his head. He couldnt afford to be having thoughts like that. It was in the past and if he ever wanted it to happen again, San had to block it all out, he had to forget. If only for a little bit, just long enough to do what needed to be done. And so he did, he ignored the aching in his chest, the pressure behind his eyes, the memories that insisted on popping back up. He ignored it all and let himself be consumed by anger and numbness once again.

They approached the bar in silence, a few of them talking in hushed voices about things that San didnt care to listen to. He was here for a reason and needed to to get done fast.

"We're here, you know the plan. Spread out" San ordered and they all walked in separate directions, spreading throughout the bar for a better view of the customers. At this moment San was more a captain than Hongjoong was, he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Hongjoong wordlessly agreed to take a step back, taking orders for the time being and let San do as he pleased.

San sat himself in the corner of the room, a dimly light place where he could sit and not be noticed, face being hidden by the shadows. He sat and watched every single person in the building until a vaguely familiar face caught his eye. It was one of the men from the night Wooyoung was taken. San recognized him by the scar of the side of his neck, he was one of the ones that had held Wooyoung back. He was one of the men that had hurt him that night.

San felt himself began to shake slightly at the thoughts and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down and stick to his plan. He couldnt kill him yet.

San watched the man talk and laugh and drink for a little over an hour before he stumbled into a standing position, unsteadily heading towards the door. San stood and walked to the closest crew member, Mingi. 

"I found one, hes drunk and headed towards the door. Get the others and meet me outside" San told him as he walked past, walking towards the door to follow the drunk man. The air outside was hot and San could feel the warm ocean breeze blow in from the water. He briefly looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds before looking to his right. The drunk man was still stumbling through the street, just barely farther than the end of the building. This would be easy.

"You found something?" A voice broke him from his thoughts and San looked over to see Hongjoong standing there with the rest behind him.

"Yeah, that drunk man there" San pointed towards the man that had fallen into a booth and was now trying to pick up some of the stuff, eventually he gave up and began to stumble forward again. Hongjoong hummed and grimaced a bit at the state of the man.

"How are you going to approach him?" He asked and San grinned.

"Just like this" San shrugged and began to walk forward, the crew following a bit farther behind him. He walked up beside the drunk man and slung an arm over his shoulders, startling him out of his drunk ramblings.

"Hes insane" Jongho scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Seonghwa hummed in agreement, looking at San in mild concern. He just hoped that the younger knew when to stop. He hoped that he wouldnt lose himself to this again.

"Hi there" San grinned a the man, who just stared at him in confusion, "you may not know me but my name is San"

The man continued to look at him before speaking up, "what do-o ya want?" He slurred while giving San a look. San hummed in thought, tilting his head a bit.

"Hmm, you know, I dont really know. Do you know what I want?" He asked with a grin. The man gave him a look and tried to shake San's arm from his shoulders but San tightened his grip, grin slipping from his face.

"Now, you see, youre going to come with me into this nice, quiet alleyway and youre going to do something for me, okay?" San squeezed the man's shoulder and gave him a sinister grin, eyes darker than before. 

"I'm not going to suck your dick, if thats what you want" the man looked at him in disgust and San laughed, a loud bone-chilling sound.

"Oh, youre going to wish thats all I wanted from you" San directed them towards the nearest alleyway and unwrapped his arm, shoving the man into it. The man stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees, looking at San as he approached.

"What do ya want asshole?" The man slurred again, an angry tone seeping into his voice.

"I need you to tell me something" San answered, crouching down in front of the man. He grabbed his chin and brought their faces closer together, running his eyes over the other's face. San didnt even try to hold back his disgust, lip curling up as he looked closer at the man.

"Why would I tell you anything?" The man sneered and San scrunched his nose at the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Why?" San asked mockingly. He leaned down to whisper in the man's ear "because I have a gun and six other people to help me dismember you if you don't" 

The man swallowed hard, looking around and just now realizing that there were people at the ends of the alleyway. San leaned back, directing a sinister grin towards him, squeezing his chin a bit harder than before, relishing in the pained noise of the man.

"Now, where is Choi Seojun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BADASS SAN IS BACKKKKKK
> 
> ALSO PLEASE DONT KILL ME, NOW THAT THE ACTION HAS STARTED THERE IS GONNA BE A LOT OF BAD THINGS THAT ARE GONNA HAPPEN. SO IM GONNA SAY SORRY IN ADVANCE


	38. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be fine and after this was over he could go and get Wooyoung. They could be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER

San cocked his gun as he watched the man stumble towards the building. It was located by the docks and there were groups of men standing out in front of it. San could see Seojun leaning against one of the support poles at the front of the building and had to hold himself back, it would be so easy to just shoot him from here. Just one shot and it would all be over, he would never have to look at him again. He could just push him into the sea and let someone else find him.

But that wouldnt work. That would be too painless. And then they would also have no one to tell them where Wooyoung was. San doubted Seojun would actually tell them but damn would it be fun to try and make him. The thought made him smile.

The men looked up when the man approached the building, taking in his bloodied limping form. The man got closer to the building and San raised his gun. He wasnt expecting the man to do what was asked of him. He could faintly hear the conversation going on between them, the man was now close enough for him to yell to the others.

"What happened to you?" One of the men yelled towards him and he hesitated for a moment, glancing back to where San and the crew stood in the shadows. He knew he was being watched closely.

"I just got into a bar fight" the man yelled back, voice still slightly slurred. He stumbled closer to the building and San watched him even closer, tightening his grip.

"Why are you back so late?" Seojun asked as he stood straight again. The men only had hour long breaks and this man had been gone for almost two.

"I just- there are people following me, theyre trying to find you. I was taken and the-" the man was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. His body fell limp moments later. Seojun jumped back at the sound and looked up quickly to see where it came from.

San huffed as he lowered his gun slightly, he knew the man would bail. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. This just makes things that much harder.

"Whos there? What do you want with me and my men?" Seojun yelled towards the alleyway, the buildings blocking him from seeing. San sighed again and adjusted his grip on his gun, preparing himself to step out into the open. He would be fine and after this was over he could go and get Wooyoung. They could be happy again.

He smiled at the thought, chest warming. He couldnt wait for that time.

"Who the fuck shot one of my men? Are you scared or something? Come out!" Seojun continued to yell and San grinned again. Here it comes.

"Did you miss me brother?" He asked lowly as he stepped out from between the buildings, his gun catching the light. Seojun looked at him in surprise for a moment before sneering.

"Oh, its you. Why are you here?" He asked with disgust evident in his voice, watching as the crew stepped out to join San in the light. He looked around at his men, they were standing just behind him in a group. He smirked, they still outnumbered San.

"You took something of mine and I would like to know where he is" Seojun scoffed, laughing at San.

"Are you seriously after that whore? I figured you would have run away scared by now" San grit his teeth, listening to Seojun laugh. It made his head hurt. He raised his gun and fired.

Seojun abruptly stopped laughing when he felt a bullet wizz past his head, it just barely nicked his ear. He glared over at San, who was grinning again. The grin had a dark tone to it and Seojun froze for a moment. It was the grin that he saw everytime he looked in a mirror.

"Now, do I need to shoot again or can you help me?" San cocked his head to the side to stare at Seojun mockingly. Seojun tensed his jaw and clenched his fists at the mockery.

"Take them down, let no one live" he yelled, storming back into the building. The sound of gunshots at his back.

"Can you handle these guys?" San yelled to the crew as they fired at the men, slowly decreasing their numbers.

"We got this, we're here for Seojun, remember?" Seonghwa responded firing his gun once again, watching one of the men fall. San nodded and ran back down the alleyway, coming out on the other side. He ran to the right and reached the end of the building, running along side it until he met the docks again. San ran towards Seojun's building without being noticed, having gone behind the groups. He met the front of the building and grinned, kicking the locked door down. This was going to be fun.

"Is he in?" Mingi yelled from beside Seonghwa, ducking back into alley and behind a storage crate as one of the men fired another shot. Seonghwa peeked his head around the crate and saw the opened door of the building.

"Hes in" he told Mingi with a smile.

"Great, lets finish this quickly then" Mingi smiled back, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to Seonghwa's lips. They pulled back and squeezed their hands softly.

"Stay safe" Seonghwa said quietly and Mingi nodded.

"You too" they both nodded and cocked their guns, turning to start shooting again. They spread out, walking farther out to shoot clearly. The rest of the crew stood at the enterance of the alley and they joined them there, waiting for San to be done. 

As the enemy numbers became smaller, the crew stepped away from the alley, making their way towards the main building. They were halfway there when there was a sudden increase in numbers. Seonghwa guessed that it was some of the men that had been on break. They should have stayed by the alley. They were stupid and now they were surrounded. 

The crew tried to group together but the men did their best to keep them seperate. Seonghwa was by himself, focusing on taking down the people separating him from the rest.

He saw that a few of the crew had managed to group together. Jongho, Hongjoong, and Yunho all stood together in the middle, trying to get to the others. Yeosang was the closest to the building, running to the front and hiding behind one of the beams to shoot better than before. 

Everyone just kept shooting and shooting, it was all such a mess. Bodies laid all over the ground and the smell of gunpowder was prominent. Seonghwa stopped for a moment, just looking around at the chaos. Even through the haze of blood and dust in the air, he met Mingi's eyes, holding them for what felt like forever. In reality it was only a mere second, the sound of gunfire fading slightly. All except one.

The sound of gunshots was loud but for some reason Seonghwa could hear this one louder than the others, standing frozen as he watched the bullet impact with its target, tearing through the flesh of a body. He watched in slow motion as the target finally realized what happened and he felt his own body finally move, running too fast for his brain to catch up.

"MINGI!" Was the only thing his mouth was able to release, screaming it as loud as his lungs would let him and the last thing he saw before he was grabbed was Mingi's body falling limp to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED THAT I WOULDNT KILL ANYONE AND IM STICKING TO IT, DONT WORRY HES NOT DEAD...


	39. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going to be fine.

Seonghwa struggled against the hands that were holding him, screaming to be let go. He turned his head to see one of the men holding his arms behind him. Seonghwa growled and kicked back, hearing the man let out a pained sound before he was let go. He turned and punched the man, kicking his head when he hit the geound. He kept kicking until his boot was stained in blood and the man was no longer breathing, let alone recognizable. 

He felt his chest rapidly rising and falling, breath getting caught in his throat as tears ran down his cheeks. He quickly turned and started to run again, pushing past the men that tried to stop him. 

Seonghwa dropped to his knees when he reached Mingi, hands immediately going to the sides of his face.

"Mingi!" He leaned over the other, looking for any movement, "MINGI WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULDNT LEAVE ME!" 

Seonghwa sobbed as he shook Mingi slightly. He just wanted him to wake up or move or groan, just something. Anything.

There was a sound from behind them and Seonghwa turned to see a man approaching them with a grin. Seonghwa growled again, pulling his gun and began firing. Firing again and again and again, hitting the man and all the ones around him, he kept shooting until there was almost no one left. The crew just stood and watched as Seonghwa went on his massacre.

Yunho slowly began to walk towards Mingi to check on him. Seonghwa heard the footsteps and turned, gun raised to fire. 

"Dont touch him" he hissed, tightening his grip. 

"Hwa, he needs to be looked af-"

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Seonghwa yelled, tears still soaking his cheeks. Yunho raised his hands and stepped back a bit. He wouldnt test his luck. 

One of the remaining men scoffed and Seonghwa looked over to glare at him. The man had a smug grin on his face and Seonghwa felt his blood boil.

"It was you wasnt it?! Is that why you look so smug?!" Seonghwa yelled and the man laughed again. Even after watching Seonghwa kill thirty men in cold blood, he still had the audacity to laugh in his face. Seonghwa clenched his jaw and pulled the trigger, the hollow clicking sound seemed to echo around them. He was out of bullets.

"So what if I did it, whatre you going to do about it now that youre gun is out of bullets?" The man taunted, laughing at the tears that ran down the other's cheeks.

"Do you want to know what im going to do? I'm going to gut you like a fish and make your family eat your insides for dinner!" Seonghwa grabbed the knife from his belt and ran towards the man, tackling him to the ground.

Seonghwa sat on the man's torso, trying to drive his knife into the others chest. The man grunted and grabbed his arm, trying to force it to the side. He let out a pained noise when he felt it impale his shoulder instead. Seonghwa sat back and swung his fists down, over and over and over until the man was struggling for breath.

"-hwa, Seonghwa stop!" Hongjoong's voice cut through his rage-induced haze, clearing his mind a bit. He realized he was holding the man by his throat, fingernails digging in around his windpipe, "Seonghwa dont get lost in this headspace again. Dont let it take over your life again, you can be better."

He squeezed just a bit harder and the man wheezed out a breath. He bit his lip and let out a small breath himself.

"It would be so easy to just...rip out his throat. It would be so fucking easy Joong" he breathed, voice trembling from the force of keeping back his sobs. He loosening his grip a bit before tightening it again. He made sure that the man could feel just how easy it would be.

"Seonghwa, come on, dont do this. I know you want him to suffer, so do we but not this way, dont make it messier than it has to be" Hongjoong tried to reason with him. Seonghwa briefly looked up towards them. He ran his eyes over their pleading faces and then his eyes found Mingi. He stared at him for a moment and unconsciously tightened his grip. The man began to choke, hands coming up to weakly grab at Seonghwa's wrist.

"Seonghwa let him go, we can d-"

"LET ME KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD HONGJOONG!" Seonghwa yelled through tears as he looked from Mingi to the pathetic man underneath him. He sneered and dug his fingers in further.

"Seonghwa, you have to calm down a bi-"

"Too late" and with that Seonghwa felt his fingernails break the skin. He squeezed as hard as he could, crushing the man's windpipe and, quite literally, ripping his throat out. He felt the blood splatter across his body in warm waves but he paid no attention to it, instead he stood and stumbled towards Mingi again. He ignored the way his wet clothes stuck to his body and dropped to his knees, moving to straddle Mingi. He reached up to grab the collar of Mingi's shirt, squeezing it between his blood soaked hands.

"M- Mingi, Mingi ple-ase" he grabbed it and held on for a moment, leaning his head again Mingi's chest. He gripped the neck harder and pulled, ripping the fabric to see his chest, "you-you said that y-ou wouldnt leav-e. You promised!" 

Seonghwa moved the shirt and looked at Mingi's chest, there was blood covering the skin and Seonghwa felt sick. He slowly pressed his hand against the right side of his chest and began to move it, feeling for the wound. He was so lost in his thoughts and panic that he didnt realize the subtle movement of the chest beneath him nor the faint feeling of a heart beat.

"You pr-you promised!" He yelled, feeling more frantically. He couldnt find anything.

"Where the fuck is the hole, why cant I find it?" He sobbed again. He didnt understand, he was scared and panicked and sad. He didnt understand why he couldnt find it. Yunho sighed and began to walk closer to the pair. Seonghwa snapped his head to glare it the taller through teary eyes.

"Hwa, mayb-"

"Go away!" Seonghwa yelled at him, clutching the fabric of Mingi's shirt in his fists. Yunho slowly tried to come closer.

"Seonghw-"

"GO AWAY!" He screamed. Yunho looked at him sadly, not stopping his walking. Seonghwa clutched the fabric tighter as Yunho got closer.

"Seonghwa, you have to let me look at hi-"

"I do-nt w-want to" Seonghwa cried, interrupting Yunho again.

"I know but you have to, if you want Mingi to live then you have to let me see him" Yunho spoke slowly to try and calm the other. Seonghwa looked back and forth between Mingi and Yunho before reluctantly releasing his grip, sliding to sit next to him on the ground. Seonghwa grabbed Mingi's hand and squeezed it, at this moment it was practically his life line.

Yunho slowly crouched down to sit beside Mingi, looking over at Seonghwa before reaching out. He could see Seonghwa tense from the corner of his eye but continued when the older made no farther movement. He looked over Mingi's chest and found nothing but blood. There was no entrance wound. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows with a frown. 

"Whats wrong? Why do you look that way?" Seonghwa asked worriedly, looking between Mingi and Yunho.

"Theres no entrance wound, he wasnt hit in the chest" Yunho muttered, the words were meant more for himself than anyone else. Seonghwa went silent, running his eyes over Mingi to try and find anything but soon gave up when he realized his eyesight was too blurry to actually see anything.

Yunho moved to be on his knees, giving himself a higher vantage point to look from. He ran his eyes across the chest and then to the torso, there wasnt one anywhere. It had to be somewhere close to the chest. And then it hit him.

The shoulders.

Yunho gently reached out to remove the shirt further off of Mingi's body, examining him closely and then he found it. An entrance wound just to the side of his collarbone on the left side. Thats where the blood came from, it had ran down his chest when he fell. He fell unconcious from shock. His body shut itself down due to intense pain. Mingi had a very high chance of survival.

"Seonghwa?" Yunho asked quietly and Seonghwa looked up at him, "can you give me your shirt please?"

Seonghwa looked at him weirdly but took it off anyway, handing it to Yunho afterwards. 

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need to wrap the bullet wound in Mingi's shoulder" Yunho answered with a small smile. He heard Seonghwa hum lowly and waited.

"Wait, shoulder?!" There it was. He chuckled lightly as be ripped the shirt and tied it around Mingi's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Yes shoulder, he was hit in the shoulder and passed out from body shock. He will be lucky if he ever gets full movement back in his arm but he will live" Yunho explained and smiled when Seonghwa burst into tears. 

"He-hes going to li-ive? Like f-or sure?" Seonghwa asked to double check and Yunho nodded. Seonghwa leaned down to rest his head against Mingi's chest, not even caring about the blood that covered it. Mingi was going to be okay, San would take care of Seojun and they were going to get Wooyoung back. 

Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, its fixed. No more death threats.


	40. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San chuckled and reached up to run his fingers through Seojun's hair, cooing at him mockingly, "are you going to prove that Seojunnie? Are you going to beat little Sannie until he cries?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter. Ive been having some serious writer's block with this story rn but people keep asking me to update so I tried to write at least something.

San looked around as he walked through the broken door. The building was old, it had dust on the floors and cracks in the walls. The floor creaked when San walked forward and he stopped.

He turned around at looked back outside, the crew was still shooting. They were still okay. With the reassurance, San continued to walk forward, scrunching his nose at the smell of dust and fish in the air. It was horrid.

San clicked his tongue and turned a corner, looking behind him quickly before looking forward. 

"Seojun, where are you brother? I just want to talk, come on why wont you talk to me?" San called in mock sadness. He laughed afterwards, the hollow sound echoing throughout the hallways. He heard footsteps approaching him and turned to the side, seeing Seojun running towards him.

San grunted when their bodies met, falling the ground with weight on top if him. He looked up to see Seojun's face and grinned at him.

"Wow brother, I knew you were freaky but this- this was unexpected" San cackled when Seojun clenched his teeth, face turning red from anger.

"Shut up!" Seojun yelled as he punched downwards. San shifted his head to the side, still laughing and watched as Seojun's fist connected with the floor with a pop.

"That sounded like it hurt, did it hurt Seojunnie?" San asked innocently and Seojun growled, reaching up to try and grab San's hair.

"Sorry, not this time" San pouted and drove the handle of his gun into Seojun's ribs, hearing him cry out at the impact. He quickly moved the hand and swung it upwards, connecting with the side of Seojun's face. The older fell off of him with thud, quickly sitting up to look at him. 

San was already standing by the time he sat up, standing over him with that damned infuriating grin. He hated it.

"What's wrong? You look surprised" San looked down at him and Seojun spit blood on his boots, grinning in satisfaction.

"That wasnt very nice but don't worry, I'm not like you. I wont lash out and kill you quickly" San nodded his head in false reassurance, "but that doesnt mean you can ruin my shoes"

San swung a leg forward, his foot connecting with the side if Seojun's head and sending him back to the floor. Seojun looked up at the ceiling in a daze, vision going blurry and black for a moment.

"No, no, you cant pass out. The fun is just starting, I want you awake so you can fight" San crouched down to snap his fingers in front of Seojun's eyes, slapping the side of his face lightly to keep him awake.

"W-hat happened to you?" Seojun groaned in pain, wincing when San grabbed the side of his face. San leaned down to be face to face, noses touching as he stared down at Seojun for a moment.

"You happened to me brother. You tortured me and took everything i had" San whispered as he squeezed harder, "now I'm just repaying you"

Seojun stared up at him swallowed thickly. San was like him, he was just better at controlling it and that was terrifying. There was nothing more terrifying than a controlled killer, one that could hold urges and sit to watch you suffer for hours before killing you. If he even gave you that much mercy in the end.

"You haven't changed at all, youre just putting up a tough act but the moment it comes down to it, you'll shut down and cry again" Seojun grunted through a wince. San couldnt have changed that fast. But when he looked into his brother's eyes, Seojun doubted his words.

San chuckled and reached up to run his fingers through Seojun's hair, cooing at him mockingly, "are you going to prove that Seojunnie? Are you going to beat little Sannie until he cries?"

"Stop patronizing me!" Seojun growled and jerked to try and sit up, stopping with a cry when his hair was caught half way. San slammed his head back to the ground and glared at him.

"I didnt say you could get up" he hissed between his teeth, tugging in the hair in his hands.

"I dont listen to babies" Seojun swung a fist and connected with San's side, throwing him to the side as he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!" San yelled as he stood, body shaking. Seojun smirked at him, they were on equal ground now.

"Not if I kill you first and trust me, I have more experience than you Sannie" now it was Seojun who was patronizing. San clenched his fists and teeth, waiting for Seojun to make the next move.

Seojun grabbed a spare board from a pile in the corner of the room and grinned, pointing it at San before running forward to swing it at his head. San jumped back and moved to jab him in the side again but was blocked. They seperated and stood apart again, staring at each other cautiously.

San cocked his gun and lifted it to aim at Seojun, who scowled at him.

"You dont scare me San" 

San shook his head with a small smirk, "you never learn, you really should be scared"

He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet went straight through Seojun's bicep, giggling at the scream that was heard afterwards, "at least a little bit"

"You-you fucking shot me!" Seojun yelled at him from across the room, holding his arm as blood seeped between his fingers.

"Yeah, thats pretty obvious from the bullet hole in your arm" San shrugged and laughed at the angry look that was directed at him.

"Do you want another one?" He asked as he raised the gun again. Seojun yelled and ran forward, tackling San to the ground to stop him.

"You good for nothing basta-"

"That's not a nice name" San cut him off with a punch and rolled them over, sitting on his stomach to hold him down.

"I don't fucking care!" Seojun yelled at him as he struggled to get free. San sat and watched him struggle for a moment before he reached down to grab his arm, digging a finger into the wound to hear Seojun scream. And Seojun screamed, he screamed curses and names and even some pleas.

San just sat and dug in harder. He felt no guilt or remorse for this. He was doing no worse than what was done to him. 

"Are you giving up already?" He asked sadly, watching as Seojun blinked up at him blearlily, body on the edge of passing out.

"N-no..." Seojun slurred his words and San smiled. At least he knew that he was feeling it. He dug his finger in again and smiled when Seojun screamed, squeezing his eyes shut to conceal tears of pain. 

This was fun.

"I'll stop if you answer my question" San nodded at his shaking form, removing his hand, "where's Wooyoung?"

"Yo-you know, I under-stand why you want him back so m-much. The kid is crazy-y good with his mouth. You want him to yourse-"

"Shut up! What would you know? You know nothing!" San, in a brief lapse of judgement, screamed at him while a fist connected with his cheek. A small break in his composure.

"What do I know? Br-other, I fucked h-im" Seojun chuckled through a mouthful of blood and San began to shake harder. Seojun better be lying, please let him be lying. No one should have touched Wooyoung and no one will get away with it.

"Youre lying" San growled, leaning forward to wrap a hand around Seojun's neck.

"You wish I w-as. I fu-ucked him and so did all m-y men, best lay I've ever h-had" Seojun grinned and San sucked in a breath. He was lying, he had to be.

"N-no" San whispered quietly, "NO! YOURE LYING!" 

He screamed at Seojun, who just laid and watched in amusement as San screamed.

"He was j-just perfect, nice and ti-"

"NO!" San swung a fist to shut him up, he didnt want to listen to the rape story of his boyfriend. He didnt want it to be a story in the first place. It shouldnt have happened and it was his fault that it had. He should have stopped Seojun.

He didnt even realize that he had been swinging his fists until he heard choking sounds from below him. Seojun's face was now covered in blood and San's fists were shaking. 

He was breathing heavily and shaking all over. He was supposed to stay in control.

"Where is Wooyoung?" He spoke lowly, letting his head between his shoulders. Seojun sputtered for a moment.

"F-fuck you" he slurred out through swollen, split lips. San glared at him and swung a fist again.

"Where is he?!" He yelled, swinging again and again, not even giving Seojun a change to answer. Seojun closed his eyes and San stopped swinging to grab his hair.

"No! You dont get to pass out, wake the fuck up!" San slammed his head against the ground and listened to him groan in pain. It wasnt enough. It wouldnt ever be enough.

He looked to the side and reached for his gun, bring it to rest between Seojun's eyebrows.

"Where is he?" He asked again, beginning to feel the insistant pressure behing his eyes. He didnt want to cry and yet, he felt one single tears roll down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and squeezed his eyes shut briefly before opening them to stare at Seojun again.

Seojun just groaned and San growled,"answer me!"

He swung the gun down and heard the clank of the connection. He dragged the gun from Seojun's head to rest again his chest, pressing harder.

"Where is he?"

"I wo-wont tell you" Seojun groaned and San's face hardened, tears disappearing and jaw clenching. Fine.

"Alright, then you can die here brother" he muttered lowly, pressed harder and cocking the gun. 

He leaned down to whisper into his ear and grinned again, "you lose Seojun"

And then he pulled the trigger, hearing the gun fire and the chest beneath him still. It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it sucks.
> 
> Idk when the next update will be. I'm going through some stuff rn and its put me at a block with pretty much everything...


	41. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally, now lets go"
> 
> Just hold on a bit longer Wooyoung, I'm coming to get you.

San squinted his eyes as he stepped out onto the porch of the old building, feeling the cool ocean breeze blow through his hair. He gently wiped his hands on his pants to rid himself of Seojun's blood and finally opened his eyes to look around. His eyes traveled as he breathed in the fresh air. It was welcome change from the smell of dust and blood. 

San could see the crew a bit from the building, huddled on the ground talking. He stepped quietly off the steps and began to walk towards them, looking around him as he did. There were bodies laying across the ground and as he walked he counted, 56 dead outside. 

Why did that make him so happy?

He stopped just before the crew and looked down at them. They all looked tired and weary, sweat on their foreheads and blood on their bodies. But what really drew his eyes was the body that laid in the middle of them. Mingi laid in the center of the huddle, eyes closed and breathing slow. It seemed that something had happened while he was gone.

"What happened out here?" He voiced his thoughts. Hongjoong was the first to look at him, expression grim. His eyes flickered towards Seonghwa who was holding Mingi's hand tightly, face puffy and red. He looked terrible and San seemed to understand that it was something bad. He never saw Seonghwa look so heartbroken.

"We had an accident, we got surrounded and Mingi was shot but it's okay. Yunho said he would live. He might not ever get full movement of his arm back but he will be alive."

"Thats good, I'm sorry that I wasnt here to help you guys" San apologized as he rubbed the back his neck, eyes flitting from face to face. Thankfully no one looked angry at him for leaving them.

"Its alright, Seonghwa took care of it. Did you find out where Wooyoung was?" Yeosang asked as he trailed his eyes across the blood on San's body. San sighed and ran a hand down his face, unaware of the smear he was leaving behind.

"No, he wouldnt tell me anything. He only wanted to talk about how he r- he only wanted to make me angry and refused to say anything else" San spoke through clenched teeth and shook his head. Seojun was dead now, theres no use being angry at a deadman.

"That's great" Yunho sighed, "so how do we find him then?"

San closed his eyes. How would they find Wooyoung? There were atleast 20 whore houses on this part of the mainland. Wait, that was it.

"We just have to visit them all" San stated as he opened his eyes.

"Visit? What?" Hongjoong asked, looking up again. San stared at him for a moment.

"The whore houses. We'll just have to visit them all until we find him. There only about 20 or so in this area." Jongho looked at him like he was insane. San didnt care, maybe he was crazy.

"You want to visit 20 whore houses? You want us to visit them with you? Youre crazy!" Jongho exclaimed as he continued to stare at San, who just shrugged with an indifferent face.

"That'll take forever San, we dont have that much time" Hongjoong explained and San huffed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked in mild irritation. They were wasting time again, they should already be out and looking now that Seojun was out of the way.

"I dont kno-"

"Exactly, there is really no other option so either come with me or dont but I'm leaving." San turned to leave, fist clenching at his side. He hadnt meant to snap at them but he was tightly strung right now, especially after what Seojun had said. He just wanted Wooyoung back and at this moment Hongjoong was stopping him from doing that. 

"San wait" Yunho stood quickly and grabbed San's arm, turning around to face them again, "we'll go with you but you have to wait a moment. We have to figure out what to do with Mingi."

San sighed and eyed them all. The crew looked tired. He felt bad for being so rough on them but he really couldnt wait. He couldnt let it happen again.

"Just a moment, if it takes too long then im leaving without you" he sighed and walked over to sit with the rest, leaning his head in his hand. Hongjoong nodded and leaned to talk quietly with Yeosang. They talked for a moment before looking at the rest, sitting silent for a moment before beginning to talk.

"So we've decided that Mingi has to go back to the ship to rest and by default, that means Yunho is going too." Hongjoong began and at the mention of Mingi's name, Seonghwa lifted his head to listen.

"Ive decided to go back with them to keep them safe while Yunho helps Mingi, the rest of you will go and help San find Wooyoung" Yeosang continued. Most of the crew nodded in quiet agreement. Seonghwa just stared quietly at the pair, not moving for a moment.

"I dont want to go" he eventually murmured, barely heard over the talk of the other crew members. Hongjoong heard him and looked at him with sympathy.

"I know that but theyre going to need you for this, youre one of our best fighters Hwa. You will help them more than Yeosang could and it'll make this easier on everyone." Hongjoong tried to consol him but Seonghwa just shook his head. He didnt want to go. He loved Wooyoung but this meant more at the moment. They could call him selfish if they wanted to but that was the way it was.

"Please Seonghwa, think reasonably here. If you went with them them you could help to protect everyone, no one else would have to go through what Mingi is. Mingi is safe with them and he will be there when you get back. Hes not going to leave" Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong was right but there was still the everpresent fear that he would be gone. That something would happen while he was gone and Mingi wouldnt be there when he came back. 

"Please Seonghwa, San needs you more than we do right now. Wooyoung is his Mingi and hes suffering right now, please help him because you know how it feels. This needs to end" Seonghwa understood what he said. He did know how it felt and it sucked, it felt like you were empty and falling apart. Like you would break down and cease to exist at any second and it truly did feel terrible. He hadnt thought about how San had felt after everything that happened. He had killed his brother and still didnt know where Wooyoung was. He had to be suffering.

"Alright, I will help San but I swear Hongjoong, if something happens to him while im gone then I will take it out on you." Seonghwa looked Hongjoong in the eye. It wasnt just a threat, it was a promise. Hongjoong nodded in understanding and laid a hand on Seonghwa's shoulder, shaking slightly in comfort.

"I promise" Seonghwa nodded and reluctantly released Mingi's hand, standing on slightly shaking legs.

"Are we ready to leave now?" He asked as he looked around, meeting the eyes of the others. 

"Yes, the quicker that we leave, the quicker that we can find Wooyoung" San was the one that answered him. Seonghwa nodded and looked back at Mingi one more time before walking to join San and the rest.

"Alright then lets go. Come on Joong, we have to be quick" Seonghwa called to him and watched as he nodded, turning back to Yeosang to say something quickly.

"Yunho, make sure that you take care of Mingi please" Seonghwa asked quietly as Yunho began to walk away from them and towards Mingi.

"I will, he'll be fine" Yunho reassured, nodding with a small smile. Seonghwa sighed softly and watched as he continued to walk away. Everything would be fine. He had to believe that it would be.

"Joong! Come on, Yeosang will be fine while youre gone!" Seonghwa yelled, tired of waiting on them to be done. If he had to leave then so did Hongjoong.

"Alright, im coming!" Hongjoong yelled back.

"You better come back in one piece because if you don't, im going to kill you" Yeosang spoke seriously before leaning forward to press a light kiss to Hongjoong's lips, leaning back with a small smile afterwards.

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, sighing once again. They were taking forever.

"Wait, hold on?! When did that officially happen?!" Jongho whisper shouted, eyes wide as he looked around. Seonghwa just huffed and ignored him. He wasnt in the best mood at the moment and Hongjoong was taking forever.

"I dont know but im getting tired of waiting for them" San sighed, hiding his surprise better than Jongho was.

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa yelled again, impatience clear in his voice. Hongjoong turned and raised his hands in surrender, walking towards them after blowing Yeosang one more kiss.

"Finally, now lets go" Seonghwa sighed as Hongjoong finally approached them. San nodded and began walking out of the lot. He bit his lip softly as he thought.

Just hold on a bit longer Wooyoung, I'm coming to get you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo...  
> Im a terrible person.   
> Im sorry for making you all wait so long ive just been in a super bad place for a while. I'm not in the best mindset rn and its causing a lot of problems for me in my actual life. I thought that some things had gotten better and they had been for a while but then it came back full force and fucked me up again so I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but it was because of something serious.
> 
> I promise that i havent abandoned this story at all and I promise that i will be back to updating regularly eventually. Idk if that will start after this chapter or not for sure but I'm going to try my best for you guys and hopefully it will happen. I know that you guys are probably a bit angry with me or disappointed and I understand that and I'm sorry about it. I'll try harder to write better chapters for you guys.
> 
> Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this shitty chapter and are still here to see the ending. I appreciate each and every one of you guys that supports me and you guys are the only reason im still writing. 
> 
> I'll be back, have a nice day! Bye!


	42. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wooyoung, honey, we need to run and get out of here."
> 
> "Everything will be fine."
> 
> "I trust"
> 
> "I'm sorry"
> 
> "Its alright"
> 
> "Youngie, you need to f-find San and get ou-t."
> 
> "Jen is okay"
> 
> Everything is going to be fine.

Wooyoung had just closed his eyes when the first explosion rocked the building. Jumping up as far as he could with tied wrists, Wooyoung looked around with wide eyes and quick breaths. He sat at an awkward angle and observed the room. No one else was in there with him and everything was still in place, save for the few things knocked over by the shaking.

What had happened? Where they being attacked? Raided? Robbed? 

Wooyoung didnt know and that fact scared him. He began to panic slightly, closing his eyes to try and control his breathing. With his closed eyes and ringing ears he didnt notice the door open, only noticing when he felt hands on his bindings. 

Jen stood in front of him with an alarmed look on her face, fingers nimbly untying the knots around his wrist. Her lips were moving to form words but Wooyoung couldnt hear them, brain too muddled and ears still ringing. He barely made out the words 'fire' 'run' and 'escape'.

So they were being attacked then.

"-oung! Wooyoung, sweetheart I need you here right now, please listen to me" Wooyoung could hear the urgency in Jen's voice and tried to force the cotton feeling from his head to focus on her. His eyes cleared a bit and Jen sighed in relief, beginning to explain again.

"Wooyoung, honey, we need to run and get out of here. San is here. You hear that Youngie, San is here for you! He came!" She shook his shoulder gently and it took Wooyoung a moment before he processed the words, a faint light soon coming back onto his eyes.

"Sannie?" He asked quietly and Jen grinned widely at him. 

"Yes Youngie! Sannie is here and we need to go find him!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her, "we need to get out of this room before they come to collect you, okay?"

Wooyoung nodded and tried to slowly stand, "okay"

Jen helped him stand on shaky legs and quickly moved to grab him some clothes. Wooyoung slipped them on with some help and stood for a moment. The clothes that had been tight fitting and pretty a month ago now hung loose and baggy on his body, sharp edges of bones pointing out from beneath. He felt ugly now.

Would San even want him back? He barely even looked human anymore.

Wooyoung felt like crying as he looked down at himself. He now realized how much had changed with the clothes on. He was barely alive.

"Hey Youngie, its okay. San doesn't care how you look, he will still love you and find you beautiful. Everything will be fine." Jen offered him a gentle smile and softly ran her fingers through his hair, "trust me, okay? Everything will turn out fine"

"I trust, okay" Wooyoung gave a small nod and Jen grabbed his hand to pull him towards the door. Wooyoung tried to take a step and felt his knee shake. His legs were weak but he could do it. He did it once and could do it again. San was here and Wooyoung was going to find him.

San looked around the building as he stepped through the burning doorway. They had found it, the place where Wooyoung was being kept. They had checked 6 other whore houses before they came across this one and found someone they recognized. Or rather someone that San recognized, one of the men that held Wooyoung on the night he was taken.

After finding the building the rest was easy. They rigged a small explosive (it was really just alcohol and a match but dont tell that to Jongho) and blew up the back of the building. Now that they were in, they could start looking for Wooyoung. He had to be here.

San had to stay positive. He would find Wooyoung and Wooyoung would be fine when he did. They would leave here and be happy again. Together.

That's what he had to believe.

Wooyoung looked around as they ran. There was no one in the halls, a strange silence enveloped them. They could hear nothing yet everything all at the same time as they passed by still bodies and debris of the burning building.

Wooyoung could feel his legs begin to shake even more than before, the running taking a big toll on his starved body. He couldnt run for much longer and he knew that. He was going to collapse soon, he could feel it but he refused to stop. He would run until he couldnt anymore. He couldnt just give up and let everyone down. He was stronger than that.

They continued to run down the halls, breaths echoing around them loudly. A thud was heard as Wooyoung's legs finally gave out, no longer able to hold up the weight of his light body. He knew it would happen eventually but he had hoped that they would make it further befire he did.

"Wooyoung!" Jen stopped and quickly turned, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Wooyoung whimpered quietly. He could feel tears build up in his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"You dont need to apologize hun, we can take a moment. Its alright" Jen reached forward to gently cup his hollow cheeks, running a thumb softly underneath his eyes to catch the tears.

"Okay..." Wooyoung mumbled as he closed his eyes. The touch was soft and comforting, it reminded him of San. The San that was in the same building as him now, the one that is here save him. The one that loves him. 

He sat with his eyes closed for a moment, drowning out the sound's around him and pretending he was somewhere else. Somewhere that he was safe and in San's arms. Somewhere not so out of reach anymore.

"Youngie, we need move now. Can you hold yours-"

The sound a bang cut off Jen's words and caused Wooyoung to quickly open his eyes. He looked around wide eyed for a moment before he found Jen's face, bringing his hands to hold hers on his cheeks.

"What was? Jen, what was th-" he stopped.

"Youngie, you need to f-find San and get ou-t." Jen looked at him urgently once again, tightening her grip slightly, "dont worry. Everything will be fine"

Wooyoung held his breath as he looked at her. The pain was evident in her eyes and he knew. He knew what had happened.

"Jen, what-are you o-please" he stuttered through a jumbled mess of syllables, none of them connecting to make proper words. How could they when he was watching her die?

How could they when she had been shot and he was holding her up?

Wooyoung forcefully tore his eyes away from her face to look behind her. Boss stood there with a wicked grin on his face, handgun by his side.

He made Wooyoung feel sick. They had been caught. If only he had ran farther, they might have passed him.

Wooyoung looked away from Boss with tears in his eyes. There was no use in acting stronge anymore if he had been caught, right? What would it help to hide anything?

"Jen? Jen okay? Please" Wooyoung gently moved her hands from his face and held them by his legs. With the grip gone she began to lean forward and Wooyoung just caught her, holding in a sob as she came to rest against his shoulder.

"Jen is okay" he whispered with a shaking voice as he brought a hand to gently run through her hair, cupping the back of her neck to hold her.

Wooyoung looked up to make eye contact with Boss, holding it even as he felt Jen's blood soak his clothes and warm tears run down his cheeks to leave cool trails.

"Jen is okay" 

San walked through the strangely quiet halls of the building, stepping over still bodies and burning debris with his gun in hand. He slowly turned corners and looked inside empty rooms. Wooyoung was no where to be found.

He walked through the silence until it was broken by the sound of a gunshot. The sound forced his body to move faster. Running towards it, he thought. What could have happened? Who was it?

He stumbled into a wall in his rush and stopped, turning the corner to see a heartbreaking sight.

Wooyoung knelt on the ground, cradling a body in his arms as Boss stood over them, a gun in his hand.

So that was what the sound was.

San stood for a momemt just staring. He knew he should move but something stopped him from it. That was until Boss turned to sneer at him, having heard him hit the wall.

"Who're you boy?" Boss spat towards him like it pained him to say it and San felt his anger begin to rekindle again. This was the man that hurt Wooyoung, this was the man that took his happiness away. This was the one that San wanted to kill the most.

"I'm San" he returned with a smile. This man was vile and he deserved to burn in the deepest pits of whatever hell existed out there.

"Well San" Boss spoke his name with sarcasm evident in his voice and San tightened his grip on his gun, "can I ask why youre here?" 

He finished the question with the same fake smile San had given him, playing nice for only a moment. Only as long as it took.

"You have something of mine and I want him back" San answered as he finally took a step back, glancing at Wooyoung briefly before forcing his eyes back to Boss. Wooyoung seemed to be fine. Now he could focus.

"Boy, I dont know who you think you are but no one talks to me that way around here" Boss clenched his teeth on anger at the words San spoke. Something of this boy's, ridiculous, everything here was his.

"I just told you who I was, are you deaf?" San took another step forward and this time Boss copied him. 

Wooyoung watched as they took steps, throwing words between their movements. He wasnt listening to what they were saying but he knew the San was angering Boss. He was riling him up on purpose just to get a reaction.

He wasnt listening but he saw when San tackled Boss to the ground, gun being thrown to the side from the impact.

He watched as they threw punches at one another as he sat there with Jen in his arms. She had long since stopped breathing and he could feel it, he felt her last breath and felt her blood drying on his skin.

He felt anger and sadness like he never had before. He wanted to hurt something and he wanted to cry. This was a loss that could have been avoided if only he hadnt been so weak.

San grunted as Boss shoved him back. He found his balance and tightened his grip on his gun. He was the only one armed now, Boss had lost his gun when he was tackled.

He could just shoot him and it would be over, except it wasnt that easy. He would have to aim or he would hit Wooyoung instead. 

Wooyoung sat behind Boss, watching them fight with blank eyes. Blood dotted along his cheeks and stained his clothes. He was thin and looked almost dead.

The sight hurt San's heart and he raised his gun, slowing down to take aim at Boss. 

Boss used his stopping as a chance to retaliate. He rushed forward as soon as San stopped and reached for the gun, grabbing the hand that held it steady. He held the wrist and began to force the gun back towards San himself.

San growled as his arm was bent back, trying to force it forwards again and failing. Boss was stronger than he was and it showed, the gun almost at his head now.

San took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body tensed when he heard a gunshot go off, waiting for what felt like forever.

It never hit him.

He felt the hands on his arms begin to relax and slowly opened his eyes. 

Boss stood in front of him with wide eyes as a thin trail of blood dripped down his chin. He slowly dropped to his knees and San gaped.

Wooyoung knelt behind him, the gun raised with shaking arms. He bit his lip as tears ran down his cheeks, a sob caught in his throat and Jen's body laid gently next to him.

It was finally over for him, he had killed the boss. He was finally free again.

Seonghwa stumbled through the door with Jongho not long after the shot went off.

"We heard gunshots and tried to come as fast as we could, all the guards are dead," he panted through heavy breaths. It was evident that they had been running, "what happened here?"

He ran his eyes across the room and finally stopped on the, now still, body of Boss.

"Hes dead?" Seonghwa asked as he continued to stare.

"Yes, he is" San looked at him as well. They had gone through so much trouble and yet it seemed to be over in such a short time.

"H-hwa?" Wooyoung stuttered from across the room, his tears beginning to drip even harder now, "I'm so-sorry"

Wooyoung leaned forward to rest his head against the floor as his body shook. 

"Oh Youngie, dont be sorry. You didnt do anything sweetheart" Seonghwa walked forward to kneel in front of Wooyoung, who just cried harder as Seonghwa got closer.

"No, no, I'm sorry. She- Je- I couldn't- sorry" Wooyoung gasped through hiccups and Seonghwa reached forward to gently lay a hand against his shaking back.

"What happened hun? What couldnt you do? Why are you sorry?" Seonghwa gently pushed Wooyoung to sit up again, looking at his face.

Wooyoung just shook his head and reached up to grab Seonghwa's face. He turned it to the side and Seonghwa was confused. What was Wooyoung trying to show him? What was he looking fo-oh...thats what it was.

Seonghwa gently grabbed Wooyoung's hands and placed them on his lap before leaning forward.

The body next to them, a young woman, looked familiar. Seonghwa sat for a moment before he remembered, this was the woman that was with Mingi.

"Why is she here?" Seonghwa asked softly. For some reason he no longer felt anger when he looked at her face.

"She help, she-she is J-Jen" Wooyoung looked up to see Seonghwa's face. He didnt seem to recognize her and that hurt Wooyoung. He just wanted to show him. He wanted her to be remembered by her brother.

"Jen?" Seonghwa spoke slowly. Why did she seem so familiar?

"She is-she is sister. You" Wooyoung poked him in the chest and Seonghwa looked at him briefly before turning back to the still body next to them.

Sister?

His sister?

He looked for a moment longer, reaching out to move blood matted hair from her face to see clearer.

He looked for a moment longer just to see her. To see what Wooyoung had told him and if he looked hard enough he could see the little thirteen year old girl he left behind all those years ago.

She grew up without him. She was beautiful.

"She is Jen, she is yours" Wooyoung kept repeating and Seonghwa believed him. Wooyoung been with his sister and knew her. He knew her more than Seonghwa himself did.

"Jenna?" Seonghwa whispered with a wavering voice. He tried to push it back.

He didnt deserve to be sad about her death. He didnt know her. He didnt recognize her. He left her by herself to take care of another child.

He didn't deserve to feel the pain of loss. 

"She wanted you remember her," Wooyoung spoke softly, sobs dying out into silent tears, "she help me so to see you"

"Is it really her?" Hongjoong's voice startled Seonghwa from his trance like state. When had he gotten here?

"Is it really her Hwa? The one you told me about?" Hongjoong walked to slowly kneel beside them, looking at the still body as well.

"Its her" Seonghwa confirmed with a watery voice. He clenched his teeth again. He didn't deserve to be sad, he had to suck it up.

Hongjoong looked at his best friend with sad eyes. He could see the emotion swirling just beneath the surface of his skin but he also saw the walls being built to keep it in. He knew that Seonghwa was beating himself about this, about leaving her and then finding her this way.

He used to talk about her all the time, tell him stories of their childhood and their parents. About their laughter and how much he loved them. About his fear and having to leave them in that awful place so he could be free.

He was so young and no one deserves that responsibility. Seonghwa couldnt take care of them and had to leave.

And this was how he found his sister again afterwards.

He hadnt recognized her at first. She had grown up, she was beautiful.

And Seonghwa would never get to tell her that.

"You know its okay to cry Hwa. No one is going to judge you for it," Hongjoong spoke softly, comforting, "You are allowed to cry even if you werent there because she is still your family. She is still little Jenna that you loved and took care of for a while"

Seonghwa shook his head slightly, biting his lip and clenching his fists.

He didnt deserve to.

"Come here" Hongjoong gently pulled his arm to lay Seonghwa against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around him and ran his fingers through his hair.

Seonghwa laid his head against Hongjoong's shoulder and stared at the lifeless body of his sister.

He felt regret. He felt anger. He felt sadness.

He felt a tear finally break free and run down his cheek. He didnt bother to wipe it away and it was followed by many others. He sat in Hongjoong's arms and cried silently.

San stood behind the group and stared. He didnt know this woman and yet, he felt the sadness from the others. It was someone that meant a lot to them and he couldnt do anything to help them.

Wooyoung looked up at San and felt his tears return. San was here, he had come to get him.

"Sannie?" He whispered quietly, reaching a shaking hand out to him. San barely took a moment before he was in front of Wooyoung, pressing him against his body in a tight hug.

He didnt ever want to let him go again.

"Youngie, im here baby. Youre safe now" San murmured as he pressed a kiss to Wooyoung's head, just resting there for a moment.

"Sannie here" Wooyoung cried into his shoulder and San squeezed him closer, just holding him for a moment.

"I love you" San murmured to Wooyoung as they sat there, just holding each other.

"I love you too" Wooyoung pulled back just enough to press a gentle kiss to San's lips. 

They were together again.

Everything is going to be fine.


	43. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San stared out at the sea, wondering what the future held.
> 
> Wooyoung had dreamed of freedom.
> 
> Mingi tried to shield his eyes as he looked out at the sea but relaxed with a huff when his shoulder protested.
> 
> Hongjoong smiled slightly as he looked out over the ocean.
> 
> Yeosang thought Hongjoong was beautiful.
> 
> If you asked Jongho, he would say that everything moves too fast.
> 
> Seonghwa smiled as he watched Mingi steer the ship.
> 
> Yunho was in the medic room cleaning the already clean room.

_People want it. People dream about it._

San stared out at the sea, wondering what the future held. Love? Hope? Heartbreak? Happiness? He didnt know and didnt care the he never would. He was free from the past, from everything. He was on his ship, living with his family and his love. He was happy.

_It completed us_

Wooyoung had dreamed of freedom. A place with with no boss and no dirty scumbags to deal with. That used to be the only thing he thought about but now...now he had it. He had vowed to escape and he did. Death had been a likely ending but he had hope. He had to or he wouldnt have gotten anywhere. He had hope and met San. He found salvation. He found freedom. He found love.

_It destroyed us_

Mingi tried to shield his eyes as he looked out at the sea but relaxed with a huff when his shoulder protested. He flexed his hand to test the movement and growled when it wouldn't move in the way that he wanted it to. He released his hand when he heard someone approach him from behind.

Seonghwa walked closer, hand raised against the glare of sunlight on the gentle waves.

"Is it bothering you again?" Mingi looked at Seonghwa as he stopped beside him.

"Just a bit, I can't move it well and it frustrates me" Seonghwa nodded at the answer and pursed his lips in a frown.

"Im sorry," Seonghwa turned to face him, gently grabbing his hand. Mingi could barely feel it but he didnt care, something was better than nothing.

"I love you and I hate that I cant help you more" he leaned up to give Mingi a short kiss, sadness faintly showing through his eyes.

"Youre perfect," Mingi weakly squeezed Seonghwa's hand with what movement he had. He hated that Seonghwa doubted himself about this. He did more than he knew and it meant everything to Mingi that he was just there with him, "I love you too"

_And it changed our world_

Hongjoong smiled slightly as he looked out over the ocean. He heard footsteps approaching him and smiled wider, knowing exactly who it was. The person that completed him, his best friend. His love.

That person was Kang Yeosang.

"Hongjoong?" The man asked quietly, gently lacing their fingers together. Hongjoong hummed in answer and heard the other take in a breath.

"How are you feeling?" Yeosang asked, pressing closer to his side and giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Hongjoong glanced over to give him a playful grin. Yeosang let out a breath.

"You just haven't talked to me and I wanted to make sure" Yeosang avoided Hongjoong's eyes with pink tinted ears. Hongjoong leaned forward to press a kiss to his nose.

"How sweet of you. Thank you for checking on me" he leaned back down to smile at Yeosang once again, this time getting one in return.

_People still call it treasure_

Yeosang thought Hongjoong was beautiful. He knew the exact moment when he realized that fact. It happened right after he had joined the ship. He couldnt sleep that night and had stayed to sit out on the deck by himself or atleast he was by himself until Hongjoong came to sit next to him.

He had sat and flashed Yeosang a grin that melted all the walls he tried to put up. No one could really blame him for being weak because Hongjoong was just easy to love.

_We're at the ending point of our long journey_

If you asked Jongho, he would say that everything moves too fast. It seemed like yesterday that they had picked up Wooyoung from a street in a market place but in reality it had almost been a year ago. A year that seemed to go by in a few weeks.

A lot had happened in that time. People grew closer and there were more introduced. They suffered heartbreak and felt happiness. Found love and lost it all at the same time. It was crazy and yet, they were still together. They were still happy and all of them were still alive. Something that Jongho truly believed was that they would be fine in the future. They could withstand anything that hit them. They would make it through.

_And we never stopped_

Seonghwa smiled as he watched Mingi steer the ship. He observed the curve of his shoulders and the sun reflecting off his hair. He looked down to where their fingers were laced and frowned slightly. Mingi had lost partial movement in his hand and arm after being shot and Seonghwa couldnt help but feel like it was his fault sometimes. He had watched it happen and couldnt do anything.

He unlaced their fingers and began to stretch Mingi's hand a bit. He felt the taller tense slightly before relaxing again.

"Im sorry if it hurts" Seonghwa apologized as he continued to stretch the muscles so they didn't lock up. Mingi turned his head a bit and flashed Seonghwa a smile that still made his chest squeeze even after years. Seonghwa bit his lip and smiled back, leaning forward to rest his head against Mingi's shoulder.

Mingi smiled wider and moved his and to rest across Seonghwa's shoulders, pulling closer to kiss his forhead as they watched the sun reflect off the sea.

_So let us say_

Yunho was in the medic room cleaning the already clean room. As he moved, he thought. He thought about the past year, about San and Wooyoung. About Mingi, about Yeosang. Just anything he could use to distract himself. He thought about Wooyoung and how he was still recovering, body still underweight and skinny. He thought of Mingi and his arm. About how he wished that he could have done more to help.

He thought of Yeosang and Hongjoong and realized that he no longer felt pain or sadness when he thought about them. He thought about how Jongho had helped him get over his heartbreak and accept what had happened. He thought about them all. Every single person on this ship meant the world to him and more.

They were lucky

They had been through hell and back, yet still survived and stayed happy. They were strong and none of them ever gave up when it got hard. He was curious about what the future would bring them.

Whatever it was, he was sure they could handle it easily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**We're glad you joined us** _

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love all Ateez members and any bad things that happen in this fic are for plot reasons only. I do not mean to offened anyone and I hope that we can all enjoy this experience together because I have never written something like this.


End file.
